the Minuteman of RWBY
by RedRat8
Summary: Now a full story with occasional updates! feel free if you want to use it as your own template for a story. summary is inside. Please enjoy this crossover Story of mine. Please read and review please! On Hiatus so it can be better!
1. Chapter 1

**This is Redrat8 just something I had to get out of my head for a while now, and now I present the only RWBY/ Resistance crossover now hope you enjoy it! I don't own Either RWBY or Resistance otherwise I'd be really happy. Also RIP Monty Oum you were an inspiration to us all.**

Resistance: Fall of Man and RWBY crossover

Premise after the events of Resistance 3 and the American land now has united once again, they begun a systematic approach to clearing out all the remaining Chimera Spots out of their homeland. One soldier who was part of a clean-up operation got ambushed by several Chimera soldiers and accidentally trigger their dimension warping tech. Now in the World of Remnant. Danial Marks now has to prove himself as a capable Huntsman and survive.

Daniel Marks

Age 17 height 5:11 weight 175

Backstory: one of the many children orphaned by the war, he had to grow up quickly to adapt to the cruel environment and overcome many challenges that would have killed many adults. Picked up by the Resistance Faction Minutemen he took up arms to be part of the fight and has a confirmed kill count of over 600 enemies during his time with them. Was then sent to assist the clean-up crews due to his experience which many people lacked due to being killed or capture so easily. He learned various survival skills from many people who took the time to know him.

Personality: quiet and broody, the war left the man cold and empty, with a strong thirst for revenge, which was beaten out of him by his leaders citing that being ruled by emotions is a quick way to get killed. He is very tenacious and calm in battles that would have left most men panicking, he then lightened up a bit when it turns out they are winning and happy to see his homeland reclaimed. Like most people he suffers from PTSD from the war which compromises his life in civilian settings, and spends most of his time with fellow soldiers. Overall a quiet guy who's nice on the inside but heavily scarred by the war.

Preferred weapons are the Bullseye, Marksman, Assault Carbine, two Magnum, spike grenades, EMP grenades, and two Knives (one Bowie, and one Kukri)

Equipment (salvaged military gear such as Kevlar vests and padding all with an bandoleer along with an airtight suit with a modified helmet for tracking purposes, books on all known Chimera weapons, tactics, and creatures deployed, healing packs, backpack filled with additional ammo, healing packs .and grenades, a picture of him with the Minutemen, binoculars, energy shield, and a watch.)

Story Begins

The first thing that Daniel noticed right away that something was wrong was the fact he was still alive. He struggled to get up and he then noticed that he was in a forest with red leaves all over. He also noticed that it was quiet and that there were no chimera around, quickly gathering himself he checked everything he had on him including all his weapons gear in optimal condition if bloodied from the fight and now picked up the energy shield he salvaged from the Chimera Base. As he studied a bit he notice that it recharges on its own which gave him no end of relief as he has no idea what's out here and did not feel like charging in right now. He then checked his body and most of it was bruised from the fight and checked to see if it will hinder him and then decided to inject one of those healing packs from his backpack. Then searched around carefully and to his joy found a stream which is cold clear and running which should be safe to drink. After getting himself some water along with cleaning himself up a bit he then followed to where the stream is in hopes of finding civilization. But more than ever hope he could find his fellow humans in a deserted looking territory.

* * *

Ozpin was very confused and worried right now, at first when he noticed that after Jaune saved Cardin from being killed by a large Grimm, which he done admirably despite having no training (He is very well aware of the fact that his transcripts were fake but being the kind man he is, he decided to let him in and test himself; to which he is proud to say he has done very admirably if only he worked more on his papers then he would be very promising) But then he noticed the security Cams malfunctioning a bit before some rift open up and let a body fell through. At first he wondered of the body was dead and all but noticed it moving up and when he got a look he was even more confused.

The male was in an olive black jumpsuit of some kind with various armor components covering his vitals and a Bandoleer on him with a unique looking helmet with major focuses on the eyes which could have various functions and he pulled out three bizarre looking guns but ignored that saw he had a mark of a snarling wolf emblem on his sides. But strangely despite being in an area he's never seen he did not panic and took stock of all his inventory and noticed his aura wasn't acting up for some reason and injected himself with some kind of vial with green stuff which amazingly fixed up almost all the bruises he had, then he went to the stream and cleaned himself up and drink some water then went up the stream closer to where Goodwitch and the students are. He Ozpin decided to send her in along with the students to secure him and figure what was going on as he then used his scroll to call her.

* * *

Glinda Goodwitch was having an annoying start to the day, first Cardin and his team acted very foolishly and would have gotten himself killed if it wasn't for Jaune now, and had to spend an additional two hours recollecting the sap again, and now Ozpin has mission for her and the two remaining teams. "Children, the Headmaster has assigned us a search and rescue mission so prepare yourself for we are heading deeper into Forever Falls." As the two teams nodded and checked their gear, while she was looking over the stranger that appeared out of nowhere and was understandably worried for her students as she look at a fearsome looking warrior. She just hoped the situation would go well and not in serious trouble.

* * *

Daniel was getting a bit tired now and decided to rest near those rocky area where he would be able to spot anything coming along and have the higher ground. While he was walking he was quite clear that he wasn't in Kansas anymore with what the weird masked and armored black bear that he managed to kill in one shot with his magnum, the broken moon, and how the air smelled very clean. The air regardless of where you were is never clean with the amount of rotting people and Chimera around, not to mention the fact that when they took over the world basically the air smelled rotten like them.

Then he heard a twig snap and several things approaching him as he then snap into battle mode and hid himself waiting for whoever's coming here right now and two magnums ready to blast them to whatever pits of hell they came from.

… The resulting figures that came gave him pause, it was a middle aged looking woman with a serious look accompanied with eight other kids. All of them varied in their outfits some had outfits with no armor, 'absolutely ridiculous', some with armor, and some just carrying the weirdest assortment of weapons from rapiers to heavy looking weapons on their back. They could be friendly but Daniel knew better than that not to assume anything like that; after all there were a bunch of raiders that sadistically tortures, maim kill, and eat people and these people could be putting up an innocent looking act. He knew he had to take the initiative and he was outnumbered and had the advantage of surprise with him. But he needed to know where he was so he set out and jumped out of nowhere pointing his magnums at him which shocked everybody and said only one sentence. "Freeze, everyone don't move." In his harsh cold voice.

* * *

Professor Goodwitch was shocked the person they were supposed to find was now standing here and has two pistols pointing at them. So she decided to play this safely and introduce herself.

"My name is Glinda Goodwitch and-"Boom! As one of his pistols fired besides quickly turning her head in fear for her students only be relieved to see none of them hurt and the shot was actually aimed at a Ursa Minor with a hole in it chest collapsing into nothing. Which shocked and worried her was the fact that he did it with no visible body language changes and he then waited for me to turn back and face him again.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted by that freak of nature over there, would you mind telling me who you people are and where I am and what planet have I landed on?" he asked with a cold tone.

Glinda raised an eyebrow at hearing that, 'wait he popped out of a portal so he could very well be from another world' she thought as she then continued her introduction. "As you already know I am Glinda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon Academy, that trains hunters and huntresses to fight crime and hunt the creatures of Grimm like the one you just shot down and you are currently in Forever Falls of the planet of Remnant."

At this she noticed that his body posture was confused but his eyes were focused on her and realized instead of seeing it like a piece of meat he was detecting for any lies and to her relief he saw nothing. He then pointed his guns down and holstered them as he then introduced himself as well.

"I am Daniel Marks of the Resistance faction Minutemen, I hail from Baltimore Maryland and the planet Earth. I am sorry that I pointed my guns at you as I did not know whether or not you were hostiles ready to kill and eat me." To which she rose her eyebrows at the "eaten" part and noticed several other students react with disgust. But she was curious as to why he's a soldier of sorts but Ruby asked him that first.

"Um mister Marks?" to which he turned his head over to her. "How long have you been a solider?"

"Since I was eleven." He replied as flatly. To the shock of other and to my own horror as well which I hid carefully. Then all of a sudden Ozpin appears out of nowhere.

"Well then Mister Marks" to which he reacted and saw him before calming down a bit. "My apologies for surprising you as much as I and the other would like to hear your story I'm afraid we should leave for safety before the Grimm arrive."

Daniel turned around and spoke in a tired voice. "Yes, somewhere safe would be a nice change of pace, but before we go I ask that you do not touch my weapons. They are important to me." He asked before Ozpin nodded in acknowledgment to which he then got down and nodded to me as they now got onto one of the two Bullheads. I sincerely hope that part of being a soldier since he was a child was a lie but I have the feeling that he wasn't lying as I got onto the other with team JNPR.

* * *

As I got onto this weird contraption that was some kind of helicopter I heard some noises behind me and pulled out one of knives ready to cut down a small girl in black and red with red highlights? Seeing how freaked out she was as I still held up my knife I put it away.

"My apologies thought you were one of the Grimm that got onto this contraption" as I bowed my head in guilt, to which she moved her arms a lot and said "No problem I am still find beside it wasn't even close to me." With a smile to which I nodded back then turning my attention to the Headmaster who was smiling a bit at me. While the other girls that were with her looked at the girl in red with concern while the one in yellow was glaring at me, which is understandable but I resumed my talk with the Headmaster.

"So you wish to know who and what I am then?" to which he nodded but said very seriously "I could not imagine your parents sending you off to fight at such a young age." To which I replied.

"My parents are dead sir, so it matter not what they think." To which he look shocked and was about to apologize before I cut him off. "Worry not, Headmaster Ozpin it has been eight years and I am over it." "But still I could not imagine why you were fighting though at such a young age."

"Tell me headmaster are these Grimm quite common?" to which he nodded a bit confused "Then will you tell me the history of this world then I am still very much unfamiliar with them." To which he nodded and explained about the creatures of Grimm, the remaining kingdoms, the power known as Dust, and the purposes of Hunters and Huntresses, and other details that would be helpful.

In short it sound a bit like my world but they got the better end of the stick. "Thank you for telling me Headmaster now I shall explain my history to you." To which he nodded and focused on me entirely.

I then went into details of the First World War, then the arrival of the Chimera and their brutal tactics, I told them the fall off Russia, the invasion of the Chimera onto Europe. The attack of British isle, the fall of the each continents, and the attack on my homeland of America, and how no matter how much we resisted it was not enough and the Chimera won. I told them about their conversion centers, what they done to our dead bodies. How I was orphaned and what I did to fight alongside the Minutemen. The efforts of what one Joseph did to turn the war and save us all. Then the rebuilding of our homeland and the efforts we went into purging the remains of the Chimera outposts and how their dimension traveling tech might have send me here. To help illustrate my point I brought out my book on them and showed to everyone and concluded with one thing. "That is my story, my history, my reason to fight. But most of all that is the history of my world; over two billion corpses." As I then put my head down but when I looked up everyone they were was horrified beyond belief, some were crying, other were looking at me in pity, but most of all sadness of what we lost. 'It was comforting to have stranger to care about me for some reason' I thought.

* * *

Ozpin had never horrified as badly as he had been now, first he was dealing with a war orphan/ child soldier then he found out about how horrible their war has been, nothing in their history could compare to that, in addition the pictures from the book showed then chimera in all their horrifying glory. They were even worse than the Grimm! Not only that the level of technology shown here indicates they had no advantages against them save for what they could reverse-engineer and steal from them. If the Chimera ever came here they would not stand a chance against them, but thankfully the people from earth already saw to that. But now more than ever he was ready to accept him as a huntsman.

"I-I-I am very sorry for what you and your people suffered through, but now even though you might want to quit do you wish to join my academy?" causing everyone to look at him.

Daniel contemplated a bit before nodding in agreement, then Weiss asked him something. "Why after all the pain and slaughter you went through why you would fight for a world that is not even yours?" which everyone nodded a bit even he was a bit curious as to why as well. To which he replied something that warmed his heart.

"All it takes for evil to win is for good men to stand by and do nothing, I swore to myself when I joined the Minutemen I would protect as many people as I could. Such is our duty such is our pride, besides fighting is all I can do. But most of all, it is the duty of those with power to protect those without power." Daniel finished to which everyone looked at him with s bit of awe.

"Very well then I am glad to have you here Daniel but we need to let you know about some things here." To which he nodded. "First we will need your picture, second we will need to set you up for initiation, and thirdly some other important details." Daniel then took of his helmet to which he had a tanned complexion with scars across his face from one check to across the other with black tidy hair and dark blue eyes that tingled with grief and strength. To which he then took a picture of and started to work a bit on his profile. "Now you need to know that humanity isn't the only other species here there are also a race called the Faunus." To which he looked a bit confused as I continued, "the Faunus are people with animal ears and sometimes animal tails just so you know are we going to have any trouble here with then?" I hoped he was not prejudiced and thankfully he wasn't.

"Does it matter who you are? AS long as you are on the same side it shouldn't matter. Beside the turning points of the war were won by people who had mutations and all and yet they gave their lives bravely and nobly. So no as long they don't mess with me I will be neutral." To which Blake gave a tiny smirk of her own that nobody noticed. Then I smiled as our ride finally arrived at the academy.

"Welcome to Beacon, Minuteman Daniel Marks."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel was stunned at the sight of the Academy, it looked more like a castle than anything else you expect for a Combat School training people to be Hunters and Huntresses of the Dark Creatures known as Grimm. He really thought that they were kinda weak and died rather easily considering that the two Bear like Grimm died within a couple of shots; but he knew better than that. It was always safer to overestimate your foe than it was to underestimate it.

ignoring that train of thought, he looked at the Headmaster and nodded his head in thanks to which the man kindly smiled at him. Oh! He almost forgot to do something, he pulled out all the books and documents on the chimera and hand it over to the Headmaster who looked confused.

"Headmaster these are all the documents that I have on the Chimera, all their weapons, their troopers, their tactics, and other such information are on here. While it is true that we have manage to defeat them, there will always be stragglers and I rather be safe than sorry with the safety of the world at hand. And who knows? you guys might be able to figure out somethings that my people were not able to do and find some useful stuff."

Accepting the books now while nodding. "My thanks Daniel Marks, we will be sure to put all the information you have to good use and hopefully the Chimera never find their way here. If they do; we will be at the very least prepared." Nodding grimly a that thought before he continued on. "But enough dark and troubling talks for today, it is clear that you have not eaten much so Team RWBY?" which grabbed all of their attention. "Please escort Daniel here to the Cafeteria and then afterwards to my office." Nodding in acceptance the youngest one cheerfully grabbed my arm by surprise and dragged me to the cafeteria they have.

* * *

Once again I find myself staring at every bit of this place in awe, the place look so clean and they have some fascinating tech here which would have been very useful back home during the war. Especially those Scrolls of theirs. Just being able to contact anyone from an distance would have decreased any errors in fighting big Chimera and coordinate attacks and ambushes better.

But forget that I am staring at something much more important. FOOD and there are food that looks warm and there were even fresh vegetables as well! But I have no idea what to get so turned to see all four girls looking amused at me, as I sheepishly ask them. "So have any idea on what to get here?" I asked a bit embarrassed to which the others look amused but the white one and red one decided to help me out thankfully.

* * *

I was honestly surprised to see him so accepting and willing to ask for help for a guy; but like a Schnee. I was firm and proper with my decorum and pointed him to the salads while Ruby was trying to shove only unhealthy food onto his tray which thankfully he only took the chocolate bar while I set him up with some salad and milk while Yang and Blake pitched in as well. Blake manage to get him some steamed fish as an entry while Yang got him some chicken soup to drink up and eat from.

As we made our way to find a table, Team JNPR was there as well and so we redirected our steps to them. When we all got down he tarted eating the food while me and the rest of our team started talking with JNPR, Ruby and Jaune were discussing leadership roles, Yang and Ren were listening to Nora's stories again, Blake was reading her book once more, and me and Pyrrha were discussing some of the latest lessons in class.

After a while we turned our attention to Daniel, who was at that time eating the chocolate bar, we were about to ask him about his own life. "So Daniel why did you chose to become a soldier at eleven?" And naturally Ruby asked without any tact which made me wanted to slap her on her head but I was surprised when he answered back. Apparently he did not consider it to be much of an issue.

"Well the reason why I chose to become a soldier is rather complicated and you have to understand several things first, I'm assuming the headmaster did not tell you yet on what happened our flight JNPR?" to which they all nodded "Well I'm afraid I can't tell you because that would require to give you guys a history lesson which I already told these fine dames here." pointing to us. As we all blushed as his compliment. At the very least he knows how to treat a girl all right.

To which they look somewhat disappointed, but he cheered them up a bit "Hey don't worry I believe these girls here will tell you everything that has gone on in my world so you can ask them for the backstory but that does not mean you can listen in as I tell these girls." to which all of us perked up a bit as that thought as we listen to his story.

"As all you know I am orphan at the very least, it was during after the fall of the American Government during the invasion of Chimera that we all try to run and hide, my family were among the many that were scattered during the fall and for a while we were safe and lucky. But like all luck, that luck begin to ran out when we ran afoul of a chimera ambush." Now he took a darker and sadder tone I noticed. "My family were torn apart like cardboard and I was about to become a dead corpse myself when I found myself rescued by the Minutemen." As we all recoiled in shock and horror at that horrifying and graphic detail. "I was eight when they found me and so they took me in, and for the next three years I have always found myself under their protection but the more and more they worked the more and more they died. And I thought to myself that since I already lost everything important to me might as well join in and fight and die like a free man. the next three years were some of the toughest on the spot training I have been through but I was good enough to fight when I was fourteen. And so i spent two years killing chimera and racking up kills like no one and eventually at the end of those two years news got around that the Chimera was turned back and defeated by one of the bigger Minuteman group out Northeast and we all devoted our times for the next year to cleaning out the remnants of the Chimera. Then during one of the bigger sweep up mission I got sent to a secret Chimera tech facility, as I explored with a whole squad and we cleaned out bit by bit, I got separated from them by means of a blast door then I decided to continue on and clean up bit after bit till I was finally surrounded and I decided to self destruct myself." What terrify me the most so far about his story was the fact he did not even care whether or not he would have died. "But somehow I got sent to this world and the rest they say is history."

We all sat down in contemplation and horror at what happened to him Ruby and Yang were tearing up, Blake just look sad while JNPR just looked at him in akin to horror while I just sat there and the only thing I could feel was crushing sadness for him. He lost everything and had no reason to fight anymore other then the fact it was the duty of the strong to protect the weak; I would have pitied him but people like Daniel despise pity and so I can only look at him with respect for doing his duty.

Then I raised my arm and patted him on the shoulder, yes I can understand the serious confusion here but just because I can be cold at times does not make me an ice queen. I can empathized too, Winter did this to make me feel better every time dad get frustrating and puts it on us. "You have suffered more than most have ever suffered in their lives. Yet you stay strong as you can which is why you are an ideal that all of us wish we can achieve in our lifetime." I murmured softly to him.

Daniel was at first surprised at the contact but not because I was the one but because it looks like he hasn't had a human holding him like this in a long time. he was speechless but he smiled at me and nodded his head in thanks. And I knew that was the best i was going to get from a world weary man like him. Ah we should probably send him to Ozpin's office now.

* * *

I was surprised by how many gears there were in his office, but there he was and there was also that blonde woman, Glynda Goodwitch I believe her name was, standing there with her crop in her boots as I face to see the headmaster.

Really the way those kids were horrified, it as if they never see... on second thought it makes sense that they are like that after all. According to the good Headmaster here they are in a time of peace so they are not use to the violence and death like I am. Still it was rather nice of Weiss to be kind to me after I told them my story. It never really bothered me that much to begin with now.

It is not as if I told this to someone else back home. One of my instructors by the name of Amy Reeds she was an ex sniper in the army and was a mother before they were killed by the chimera, when she was teaching me how to shoot and snipe targets down she noticed that I was always holding something back on the inside.

At first I was really reluctant to talk about it at first, but then she shared her story of her loss with me and here she told me a lesson that I will always keep to this day _"False tears brings pain to those around you. A false smile brings pain to one self."_ this is a reminder that my loss should not be kept to myself, I can also be strong by showing weakness as well, by being able o rely on others. _  
_

As I was recollecting my thoughts now to listen to the Headmaster, so far I was about to be put in my own room for now and i have the option of joining a team which I respectfully declined as I do not wish to mess up team dynamics and I manage to convince him to let me be a Specialist of sorts acting as a back up towards any team that requires my help which he finally agreed to.

Then he talked about how there will be a initiation to see whether or not I am up to snuff. Then I will be taking private lessons with Miss Goodwitch to help me catch up onto their history, culture, tools, and other such important details for me to work on but most importantly to help work on my Aura and unlock it hopefully that way I stand a better chance against people here.

While it is true my magnums were able to instant kill them according to Goodwitch and Ozpin there are always bigger and smarter ones out there and frankly having additional assets to my arsenal sounds good either way a win win situation in my opinion, so I didn't make too much fuss on that.

They have also manage to get my general measurements for my size so I have an additional outfit to wear now and the headmaster offered to help repair and improve my gear so I can do better as well as make ammunition and supplies for my weapons as well. I accepted that offer and they did not need to worry much about the Bullseye since me and a few other guys managed to jury rigged a solar charge for it.

Lastly he showed a screen where several weapons drop crates were around. They had somehow come through a portal similar to the one I fell through and I found more weapons and tech I could use, so I quickly picked up the energy claws and the digitize device which can combined with my energy shield and hold up to about twelve different weapons which I picked as soon as I can, first were the two reaper carbines, two magnums, Bullseye, Auger, Folsom Carbine, Shotgun, Marksman, Bellock, Hunter, and Deadeye as my weapons to use for now and I let them examine all of it while they work ammunition for energy weapons using my solar charge as the base.

So once I had permission to leave to change I found the outfit to be hard to put on but manage to make myself look presentable at least and put my armor and gear with the rest of my weapons to be sent the the Blacksmith. But I still had trouble with the tie and surprisingly Goodwitch stepped in to help me adjust it and do show me how to do it correctly.

I was surprised considering I threatened her at first but here she was like a mother fussing over a child on how to put a uniform correctly, I felt guilty about what I did and muttered a quiet apology to her about threatening her when we first met which she accepted with grace. But not before admonishing me to be less paranoid. Yes, I can see myself spending time with her the most as she seems to be the most disciplined among the people I have seen here today.

So he asked me one final very important question. "So Daniel what do you plan to do for the rest of the day?" Before I replied back to him "Headmaster I plan to go to the library to learn more about this world and the creatures of Grimm." To which he nodded in understanding before handing me a scroll to use which Goodwitch, thankfully, quickly taught me how to use the base programs and how to call and receive messages. before she decided to come with me so she can answer any possible question I have.

Really if I did not know any better I would have thought she was Amy's sister or something like that, what with the way they both seem to be cold but really kind on the inside and the fact they are both blonde with serious experience under their belt. It was times like these you have to show you are not an ass or otherwise in the words of Amy "Be executed and punished beyond your wildest nightmare." He shivered at whatever fool manage to anger her into doing that.

He had seen it once before when some idiot decided to take a nice look and smack of her rear end and needless to say the results were far from pleasant. the poor fool was out for about a whole month dealing with multiple bruises and punches and kicks to his body and more specifically the family jewels according to Amy attacking there is Man's greatest vulnerability. which is why he was still confused as to why she drags him with her whenever they get a rare chance to bathe and all. But knowing her she trusted him not to do anything to her; which he wouldn't know because he never had the "talk."

* * *

She did not know what to think of Daniel at first; at first he seemed to come off as a very hostile and weary child solider, which much to her horror was true, then he shows that he is humble and kind as well. When she watched the transmission of what Daniel's people went through she was naturally horrified beyond all belief and upset that the boy had a childhood only for it to be violently torn apart like left the woman in no end of sadness for him.

It was seeing his misery and the seriousness of how fast he had to grow up to survive a world as horrible as that made her regret all the time she wish for the hunters and huntresses in training to be more adult-like and serious. Sure she wanted them to be more mature but not at the expense of their childhood and their right to some levels of normalcy! When she heard about these Chimera they disgusted her to absolute no end and seeing and hearing the atrocities they committed made her feel scared but enraged at all the lives they took just for their selfish wish.

But when they decided to sneak a peek and listen onto Daniel's story, she just couldn't hold back the tears anymore and was somewhat ashamed that she cried without any reservation. 'How could someone like him go through so much and not be broken? why did he had to suffer like this?' were the constant questions she kept asking herself. But now the were at the library in which Daniel was looking up the properties of dust right now.

"So let get this straight Dust has been the main source of your world's energy, life, and weapons and all; and you mean to tell me that you guys never really delved into alternative energy sources and let a company have a monopoly over what possibly might be all of life's need supplies to survive?" Daniel asked with an astonished and disgusted tone which she noted and she really couldn't blame him for it.

The Shcnee Dust company as good as they are have been manipulating the economy and the world with their ability to supply dust and the fact that Daniel come from a horrible world in which people must work together to survive must have disgusted him to no end considering that both our world are similar enough that he probably cannot stand the idea of someone concerned more about money than they are about lives. So with major reluctance I nodded to him and he just shock his head in disappointment. Once again, I could not blame him for that.

"Good god they sound like those raiders, bandits, and other scum that me and the other Minutemen have to deal with at times. only caring about themselves that they be willing to screw over the entire world for it." I noticed how much disgust and venom he puts into that tone when he speaks of them, and now that I think about it he mention something about them during our first meeting.

"You speak as though they have nearly messed up the entire world once and were those people with cannibalistic urges you mentioned before?" to which he replied "yes to both questions. You see the one who was responsible for bringing about the end of the Chimera invasion basically and started the whole journey in the first place. He was originally accompanied by a doctor that have studied them fro quite some time. They would have made much faster and the doctor would have been alive if it wasn't for those no good raiders. they tortured and killed him for fun while leaving that man in a pit to be killed for entertainment. If it wasn't for the aid of the local slaves and his sheer determination we would not have survive." He spoke furiously as he then went into a rant on how he would end their lives regardless of whether or not they beg for it, and that very much concerned me there.

Then he noticed I was still there then he started to look sheepish while rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I went to far with the rant huh? Sorry about that Professor, I am not really happy to remember them or deal with them at all." I quickly accepted his apology and just decided to move on as he continue to read more about our world. then after a while I noticed that the sun started setting and decided to call it day for now.

I then led him to the room that he will be using for the school term and then inside he was very surprised that something like this was all for him as I finished pointing out everything to him. "And there to your right is the bathroom stocked with all the hygienic needs you will need. Me and Ozpin have realized you do not have any of our world's currency so we have set you up with an account to use and have prepared using a cover story using your personal data." she felt really guilty about this but it was necessary, still doesn't take away the guilt though.

"My apologies for using your personal information for this." Then he raised his hand to me, "I understand you guys did what you have to do you risk a lot to help me and therefore it should not matter id you use some of my history to help forge a successful cover ID. Well he certainly more agreeable than she thought, then again he is a pragmatic man so that should not be surprising.

* * *

It is rather interesting to learn about the history of this world what with the first appearance of Grimm, the game changer that was Dust, the appearance of the Faunus, and the current status quota of the world right now. if half the things about Dust is true then they have a versatile energy source and supply with so many usage. Especially the Steel Dust variant sounds rather nice and wonder if I could ask Ozpin to implant those into my armor for increased protection.

The White Fang and the Schnee Dust company however disgusted and irritated me a lot. What with the way both groups are putting world in danger just because the former wanted equal rights and the latter wanted to make a quick buck. Don't get me wrong I am all for equality and that but shouldn't they be focusing on dealing with the Grimm rather then civil rights right now? But looking further into it I can see why the Faunus want to be treated as equals.

If I was simply a slave or a lower class citizen just because the way I was born, I would fight for rights as well. But somehow these people manage to have slavery in some parts of the world. Slavery! The American's most hated word and complete opposite, it was true we treated the black horribly but we fought for their freedom and rights as well and good old Abe made slavery illegal as well.

This reminded him that no matter how nice and amazing the world can be at times, it also has it cold and dark spots as well. Also for some reason every time he sneak a peek at the professor, she always seems to be strong but struggling to hide something sad every time she takes a look at him; He decided to be blunt. "Why do your eyes have sadness whenever you are looking at me?"

That quickly surprised her but the way he was being serious about it decided to make her confess to everything that she heard, from the history of people to what he has lost, and to what he has suffered. By the end of the explanation he was silent but realize that she was someone who cares a lot about people. "My thanks for sympathizing with me professor, but a long time ago I had a talk with one of my instructors who slowly help me get over it bit by bit; which is why I am not bothered by it anymore but thank you professor." he spoke earnestly and happily which made her smile.

Oh there was something that he had to know before they go any further though, "By the way professor just one very important question if you don't mind me asking." She nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Where do babies come from?" and the he was surprised to see her eyes widen and blushed bright red and looked at him with a 'are you serious!' look. "I was in battle for most of my life and no one exactly took the time to give me any form of talk about it nor did we have the time professor. so the question is can you tell me?"

The poor woman looked absolutely torn between looking absolutely livid and embarrassment, but eventually she decided to settle for embarrassment and told him that in order for him to know where babies come from she dragged him to the medical room where they will be able to explain this better. She took a deep breathe then started to explain the "Birds and the Bees" to him. Needless to say he was shocked at where babies come from at the end of the discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only because I like you guys a lot there will be an occasional update on this story at times. So please read, review, and fav, it would help guys.**

 _As far as Daniel could see there was nothing but death ahead for him and his group as they see a horde of chimera ahead of them. But for him and the Minutemen, this was just their now everyday Monday. As they struggle to make a difference in this cold and unforgiving world._

 _To his left he saw his leader staring at the chimera with nothing more than detached acceptance as he then set off the mines they had planted early on. The mines blew, the Chimera were scattered, and the Minutemen attacked once more culling down the chimera just a little bit more._

 _Daniel wondered why some chose to stay and fight. For people like him, there was nothing left to live for but to protect the precious few that could be saved and spared. But for other groups they become just as monstrous as the Chimera. He knew this was what he had to do, this was his duty as a Minuteman; and he will see it through to the very end of his life._

* * *

Daniel woke up to the distinct knocking on his door, he slowly got up and saw himself in a clean and fresh room with pajamas on. He felt his hair and realize there was not a single feel of grime at all, he was clean for the first time for as long as he could remember in his rather short life.

Then he remembered the situation that led to his current lot in life, and now he got up and stretched as he then walked to the door with only pants on. And when he opened it he was surprised to see a young woman with rabbit ears on her head looking quite nervous at him.

'I believe this one of the Faunus I have been told about.' Daniel mused as he took in her frightened frame and her nervous and droopy looking ears right now. 'I must admit she is kind of adorable and some of the guys back home would have thought her to be quite a dame to talk to.'

Then he noticed her posture and was rather concerned about it. Her posture was not one of a student in a fighting school. Her posture was one of a woman who has been tormented her entire life that her natural posture right now is nothing more than a defensive reflex, never a good sign.

Then the woman with the rabbit ears spoke up. "Um hello, my name is Velvet and I was sent in by the Headmaster to inform you of your initiation and to wake you up." Then as if drained of her courage her head went back to looking down, and Velvet looked scared and nervous.

Daniel hated that, he hated when people are looking down due to fear, he had far too many experiences with it on the battlefield. He hated that when his so called fellow whites abused the black people due to being a different skin color. He hated that ideology, he hates discrimination as it prevents people from truly uniting to fight a common foe. But he hated even more so just because the way people look? I uphold to the ideals of Old America in my heart after all.

Did the adults of America forgot what made America great? Did they forgot that Constitution that declared all men are born equal? Did they forgot what Abraham Lincoln did when he proclaimed that the blacks are not meant to be slave anymore? Did they forget that America is home of the brave and land of the free? If not then why was there is discrimination to other races before the Chimera War? Why did they treat people so differently just because of your race?

But here in this new world he saw them doing deeds that would have made modern Americans sick with rage and disgust. And here is someone who has been oppressed for possibly most of their life and no one ever took the chance to comfort her or give her some support she needs.

No more will he stand by and do nothing, at the very least he could give her some courage and kindness to learn from. He smiled warmly at the young girl and put his hands under her cheek and raised her face to see his face. He will not ignore someone in help, because of who he is.

* * *

Velvet was rather nervous about waking up the new student that their academy is supposed to get. She will not deny she was scared when she saw him as he was covered in scars and had a scary look in his eyes. But what she saw was also kindness and warmth as well radiating now.

So she was rather surprised when he raised her face to look at her giving her a rather kind and open smile on his face with gentleness tugging onto his eye, and concern in his eyebrows. That was a new experience she never felt till she join her team and yet this boy is the same as them.

As he spoke, he spoke with a baritone voice that was firm but also kind as well. "I thank you Velvet for taking the time out of your schedule to wake me up. I am sorry to say that I do not look rather proper right now so for that I am sorry about my current state of dress."

Velvet was shocked to no end, most people did not like her kind and treated her like no more than they would treat Grimm and vermin the same way. And yet he treated her with respect not seen outside of her team. With that in mind she could not help but be curious about the young man that is in front of her right now. Just what kind of person is he to be like this to others?

"A. a, ah it is no problem, I am just kind of surprised that you did not sneer at Me." her ears drooping once more. "I know we Faunus have a bad rep everywhere and yet you treat me kindly and equally and not many chose to do that. So if I could ask, why treat me so openly?"

Then he spoke back with an equal amount of surprise for her. "You are who you are. I do not judge people based on their appearances or their race. I judge people on their actions and how they are. Those are far more important than what silly race could tell us about people."

Then he looked at her with warmth once more. "Besides it is not fair to those who have to suffer for the sins of the few. I know that it may be harsh on you, but as long as you continue to endure. Just someday, someone will bring Humanity and Faunus as equals one day, I don't know when or how. But I believe in the unlimited possibility of the future."

There were very few times that Velvet is surprised by events but this day is turning out to be full of surprises for the bunny Faunus, then his he smiled rather flirtatiously? "Besides it does not fit for a beautiful dame such as yourself to look so sad. You look much prettier when you smile."

That caused to me to blush like a tomato and had me stammering as he then just laughed at me, but unlike the other times when people were jeering at me or so this one was a kind and open laugh that I myself could not help but participate in as well. he then smiled once more at me "Tell the good Headmaster I will be there as soon as I can, and remember you look much better like that then you are at being sad, so remember to have a bit of courage in yourself Velvet."

Then he closed his door and I was left in shock still and I could still feel the blood rushing towards my cheeks. Then I smiled and skipped rather merrily to join up with my team. 'Daniel, I believe his name was, well he is certainly better than most and he is rather charming as well.' I find myself I could not help but like that kind of guy, with his toned abs and sweet smile and all.

* * *

I got myself cleaned up once more and then put on some more clothes and headed for the package which had all my gear inside of it. And to my great joy, all of it is now stronger and tougher than ever before. Not only that my slug using weapons have been upgraded as well.

I sighed to myself once more as I changed into my combat uniform, now fully upgraded and repaired courtesy of Beacon Academy. The Headmaster added a bit more protection to it and now it is a shiny black combat suit used for warfare. The armor plating is now tougher and fully prepared alongside his signature helmet which has been upgraded to be made of tougher materials and now it looks like the armor used by the spec ops back in the day.

My weapons were also full ready and charged as well and the laser claws which have been modified to fit my hands were now ready and attached to my hands as I then had my Bullseye out along with my Combat Shotgun with my two Magnums and combat knives ready for usage.

I am ready to take the initiation that the Headmaster had set up for me and I have no intentions of backing away from my goal now. As I walked to the combat course training in which they will pit me against three different types of Grimm to face. Then I arrived at my destination point.

One was a wolf, second a bear, and third a pig. All have their dangerous feature and all recommend caution when dealing with them. At the very least from what I could hear. Then the headmaster looked gravely at me and in his eyes he wants to know if I wanted to do this trial.

Then he spoke to me. "You are now entering a point of no return Daniel Marks, Are you sure this is what you want to do?" I can only nod at him but apparently that is not enough. "I need your voiced consent Daniel, I need you to say it firmly and clearly for me." Then I spoke as well.

"I, Daniel Marks of the Baltimore Faction of the Minutemen now fight on the new stage. I will fight to protect the lives of Remnant as a now aspiring Hunter for the people. Not for glory, or for vengeance, or for suffering, or for profit. I will fight because it is the right thing to do."

Then I took a deep breath and my eyes were firmly at the Headmaster. "I am ready to face the challenges and the hardships that come from being a Hunter Headmaster. I have made my choice and this is what I will do till the end of my days." He accepted that and now let me onto the stage to face the enemies if all of Mankind and Faunus that threatens them each and every day.

Then I walked up to meet the challenge while finally putting on my helmet for this confrontation. I rather be over prepared than underprepared for the coming battle ahead of me right now. Now let's see if I am qualified to become a student to face these dangerous monstrosities ahead of me.

* * *

Everyone from Team RWBY and JNPR were rather anxious to see this fight, in their short time they had grown to respect the young man now entering the stage and they want to know how this will play out. They examined his weird assortment of weaponry and his calm and collected posture. He has no regrets, nor fears to speak of, and not even a hint of doubt in his body.

"Say Ruby do you know how good this Daniel guy is? I mean we all know that he has skills and experience fighting monster and all that from another world but how do you think he will do fighting against the Grimm?" Jaune asked curiously to Ruby who only shrugged at his question.

"I don't know for sure but I would think that he is more than competent enough to deal with whatever is waiting for him inside those cages at the very least." Ruby said quite assuredly to the nervous leader of Team JNPR.

Weiss shushed them to be quite. "Shush you two I want to see how this battle will turn out. We are talking about a man who has been fighting for about six years in a cruel world in which it is a dog eat dog world fighting against monsters that could make most average Grimm look like a bunch of pansies. Daniel had to be quite skilled to have endure all of that and came out the victor time and time again."

That left everybody who knew about Daniel's origins quiet, they know full well to have been able to get as far as he did he had to be quite skilled and now they were going to see him in action. They wonder how an above average physical man with superb fighting skills will do against the monsters of Grimm.

* * *

Daniel is calm, he is collected, and he is ready to fight once more. The guy with the serious looking mustache, gave him a nod then unleashed the Grimm onto me. Just as I thought; they were the wolf, bear, and boar version of the Grimm.

First things first, do not let the enemy gain the advantage regardless of how they are or whatever advantages you think you may have. Quickly drawing out my magnums I fired all of my rounds into the bear and wolf first and then they died quickly and quite painfully I might add; then the boar is next to deal with.

Quickly putting away my magnums I drew out my combat shotgun as the boar preformed its signature move. Such as spinning around to cause more damage and knock people away from it. Once in that mode it cannot be stopped so easily and it will keep coming about.

Weaknesses though? It cannot turn so easily around and that was allowed me to sidestep it every time it came near me. another interesting tidbit to note is that older Grimm have higher intelligence and grow to become more nasty overall alongside as growing plate armor which helps protect them from bullets and bladed weapons of the like.

That means heavy duty weapons were needed for the job like my shotgun. I have to time it right otherwise I will hit a plate and I have no idea just how strong they are but I do not feel like testing my luck against it right now. It is getting closer, closer, closer, and NOW!

I took this chance to blast the boar in its side and managed to knock it out of its wheel formation then I quickly took the chance to blast it to prevent it from regaining any ground. Then just to be sure I took out my Bullseye and blasted till I heard one final death scream from the Grimm and then it finally started to dissipate from my sight.

Then looking at the rather silent audience and then to the Headmaster and Assistant Headmaster I pointed to the vanishing corpse. "Grimm Monsters inferior." Then I pointed to everyone and myself. "Humanity and Faunus superior." That took everyone by surprise as they delve into their private conversations wondering what I meant by that.

* * *

Unknown to Daniel, what he said surprised just about every Faunus in the whole school save for a certain bunny eared Faunus. It is one of the few times that anyone has ever openly praised Faunus in their life. Ozpin and Goodwitch were proud of the fact that Daniel saw them as equals.

Meanwhile the two teams were discussing what Daniel has done. "Did you guys see what he did? As soon as the Beowolf and Ursa came out he just drew his revolvers and just blasted them away like it was nothing!" Whispered a rather excited Ruby to her teammates.

Blake and Weiss nodded in agreement, for Blake however she is however, happier about the prospect of what he said about Faunus. Though his message may be lost to those not paying attention, what Daniel said was that he saw both Human and Faunus as equals; no more, no less.

As a result of that, Daniel unknowingly gained a group of fans from this incident and gained the respect of those who saw Faunus as equals as well. But he did not just do that, he gave those without courage a little bit of courage this day as well. Best beware the fan girls now Daniel!

Weiss however, was more interested in his battle tactics. He was calm and collected the entire fight that was occurring, even when it seems like he had no advantage he calmly took the weaknesses of the Boarbutusk and used that weakness against it. The fact he was so nonchalant about proved to Weiss that this is skills based on the many fights that Daniel has gotten into.

Yang however was more impressed by how he took those Grimm on without any hesitation at all. Pyrrha is more interested in the skills he possessed and wonder how she will fare against him. Jaune was kind of envious of his courage and skills despite lacking any usage of Aura. Ren wondered what other kind of tricks does he hides in his sleeves. Nora meanwhile, just love the massive amount of carnage that Daniel caused so far.

* * *

Then Ozpin took stage once more. "Now that Daniel has defeated the Grimm there will be one more challenge. And that is to see how long he will last against Professor Goodwitch." As the good professor then took stage and then jumped down with her riding crop pointed at Daniel.

Most students were shocked and worried about him, while some believe that he will just get his butt beaten and just waited for the one sided battle to occur. Ozpin has also shown Daniel's stats and most of the students were shocked that he did it without activating his Aura at all.

Naturally there those who were understandably nervous of just how much better could he be if he unlocked his Aura. Meanwhile some of the older students and some professors were curious as to how well will he face against one of the more talented Huntress in all of Vale in this conflict.

* * *

Daniel was weary of Goodwitch, he has no idea of how she fights or how strong she is. Bu judging from the worried whispers that were sent his way, he could only assume that Goodwitch is an extremely accomplished Huntress. But first he bowed to her while the professor did the same.

The tensions was thick neither of them made their move, but then Daniel struck first. He drew his magnums once more and fired on her. Goodwitch manipulated her Aura to defect the blows then raised many loose fragments from the previous battle beforehand and launched it at him.

He dodged most but some hit his leg which was thankfully protected by the energy shield and he once again fired upon her which she dodged with superhuman speed and got three feet in front of him raising a pillar of loose materials his way.

He fired his last round at her crop which caused the spell to lose their form and he quickly backed away from her while drawing his Bullseye at her. Using the tracking function she had to dodge multiple shots from the gun and none of it hit her as she used the loose materials to protect her.

Then she narrowed her eyes and raised the fragments like a shield and blasted it like a storm of which he was hit everywhere on his body save for his head which he covered with his arms while getting knocked back from her. He desperately got back up and replaced his Bullseye for his Shotgun to blast through the fragments heading his way.

He then noticed Goodwitch was heading his way and soon once she moved again and he replaced the magazine on his shotgun. He decided there is only one way and that was moving forward. He then dashed to her, taking Goodwitch by surprise.

Then he blasted through the rubble in his way and when he ran out and so close to her, he drew his claws. And swung them at her, which she dodge but not before losing her crop in the process. And then she spun around and kicked him in the side which knocked him off the stage away from her. Daniel lost, but he came closer than any other hunter in training in this academy.

He earned the right to become a Hunter. Goodwitch approached him and helped him stand up. Then she smiled and congratulated on passing. Daniel was surprised by it, but he took it in grace. Ozpin is quite happy at how Daniel proved himself. 'This will certainly be an interesting year to see.'

Then he spoke to the audience. "Daniel Marks passed his initiation and will now be joining Beacon Academy. Hope all of you will welcome him." At first there was silence and then there was clapping all around, all of them cheering for Daniel's skills and determination.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel was rather silent as he took in the clapping around as the battle between him and the good professor has ended. It was rather discerning to him to see that they applaud his efforts at fighting as fiercely as he did. He was violently reminded of the raiders that force others to fight.

He felt like he was one of those contestants that the raiders force them to fight mutated Chimera for fun and that was something he did not like at all. But he had to remind himself that these people were not soldiers like him and thus; they do not hold up to the discipline he has gained.

He thought these people were similar to the people of old Rome with their coliseum and their love of gladiator tournaments. And it disturbed him a bit to see how they all take in the battle without much issue. But he did find their culture to be interesting and diverse in how it can be.

But by then I was already leaving the arena with the Professor supporting me as she took me to the infirmary to fix me up. "Say professor." I spoke up since we had left, causing her to move her head downward to look at me expecting another question to answer from me.

"When do you think we will get my Aura up and running?" and that seemed to surprised her if her widened eyes said anything. Then she uncharacteristically smacked her forehead and groaned a bit as if forgetting a really simple objective to do and not getting to it at all till the last minute.

"We were supposed to have activated your Aura before the battle begun. I am so sorry that we did not get to it beforehand Daniel." Then I raised my left hand up to silence her. "It is no fault of yours professor, guess the adrenaline was getting to me and what's past is past so no need to worry at all professor." Which caused Goodwitch to gain a rather rare small smile for him.

"My thanks Daniel so now let us at least fix the problem of you Aura right now." He nodded in acceptance and soon enough Goodwitch had her right hand on Daniel's forehead and glowed purple for the ritual. Then soon enough Daniel started to glow as well in response to it.

* * *

" **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.** " Glynda chanted as she finished waking his aura up and felt tired.

Then she let down her arms in exhaustion as Daniel started to maneuver his arms around in awe as he felt the power flowing through him. She noticed that the small bruises he had were healing up rather rapidly and the larger ones, she noticed, were being focused on first to be healed.

This told Goodwitch two important details about Daniel. The first is that he had a lot of Aura to use like Jaune. The second is he seems to be naturally gifted at manipulating energy that flowed through him. Then he smiled at me and bowed his head in thanks for my assistance with him.

Despite being from a horrible world, the boy still had the good manners and sense to thank me. It is something that she could not help but respect about him the more and more she learns about him. He is unlike most children his age and yet he still retains that childlike innocence at times.

To her, it was both sad and comforting to see in her opinion. It is simply a reminder to her that the fearsome warrior in front of her who was able to push her farther than any other Huntsman in training as ever done. Was still in fact a child who has been burdened that most adults would have broken down at in carrying and seeing such atrocities.

"How do you feel now Daniel?" She asked rather curiously to see how he reacted and he just smiled kindly at her. "It feels different Professor, it is as though strength that I never knew existed is now flowing towards me with no trouble. I simply feel stronger Professor."

She nodded at that answer in acceptance of it. As it was rather common for most people who had just activated their Aura recently to feel like that. But he was honestly taking it better than she thought as such concepts did not exist in his world after all, so she was a bit surprised at him.

Then he did something rather unexpected as he bumped his fist together as if remembering something important. "As yes professor, I just wanted to know, just where do I get my textbooks and pens for the coming classes I will be in with my fellow brothers and sisters in arms?"

She nodded at Daniel's sense of priorities but she needed him to go through the mandatory physical checkup anyways. Also to make sure that his Aura is functioning all right as he is from another world and while he may be good she wanted no issues for him before classes start.

"As much as I respect to your dedication to learn, you still have to go to the infirmary to get your mandatory checkup and to make sure that you not suffering from any major issues Daniel." He seemed to accept that by nodding and so they went onto the infirmary with little trouble.

* * *

"Come on guys I want to see how Daniel is currently doing after the fight now!" A very excited Ruby shouted as she sprinted to the infirmary with a palming Weiss, a similarly excited Yang, and a rather calm Blake; as they plan to see how Daniel is doing.

After the battle at hand the girls were rather concerned for Daniel and Ruby wanted to check up on her friend to see how he was doing, Yang was curious if she could sneak a peek at Daniel's body, Weiss reluctantly came as she wished to let Daniel recover by himself, and Blake was rather concerned about one of the few non-racist people in the entire school and wish to see him.

Just as soon as they reached to the infirmary they noticed they heard more than several voices. The girls being curious decided to sneak around the door and look through the crack and to their surprise they saw Daniel on the bed, Velvet standing with worry, and Goodwitch being stoic.

But the only thing that was out of place that all the girls noticed immediately was that Daniel was once again without any type of top layer clothing. They did only one natural thing; they all blushed at his half naked status while also silently appreciating his well-toned physique as well.

Weiss was blushing as she tried to purge the dirty thoughts from her mind, Yang was purring at the way Daniel was and eyed him like a slab of meat. Ruby was just too embarrassed, so the poor girl covered her eyes, while Blake stared at him appreciatively and glazed over his muscles.

But unfortunately for them, Velvet was also a Faunus and thus she had enhanced senses due to her heritage. Then she pointed them out to Goodwitch who dragged them in while being furious about sneaking around. Daniel found the whole event to be amusing as Velvet was helping him.

And by helping he meant having the girl check his upper body for any issues, something she eagerly accepted and did with a red face, and to see how bad some of his scars were. ' _Not to bad in opinion._ ' Velvet thought.

The girls from Team RWBY however were being scolded by the Goodwitch for sneaking and eavesdropping on them to which Daniel raised his right hand to silence Glynda. "Professor I think it is safe to say that they were merely concerned for my health so need for any trouble."

The professor looked thoughtful while the girls were shooting Daniel a thankful look to which he winked at them, which caused some to blush and others to smile. "Very well then, kids if you wish to check on your classmates just knock next time then to see how they are doing, okay?"

All the girls nodded as quickly as they could then Goodwitch turned to Daniel. "And as for you young man, despite just awakening your Aura you are still fatigued from your battle with me and you need to rest now. Do I make myself clear young man?" Daniel nodded in acceptance and then Goodwitch left the infirmary leaving Daniel with five girls staring at his half naked body.

* * *

Daniel found it absolutely hilarious that these girls were just staring at him and not actually talking to him, so he decided to grab their attention. "Hey dames? As much as I don't mind you fine ladies staring at. The silence however is getting to me so please stop staring at my body."

That knocked them all out of their reverie as they quickly tried to apologize for their lack of manners only to be caught off guard as he went laughing. "Like I said dames, I don't really mind that much and besides it never really suited me to hear fine girls like yourselves to be like that."

Once again his flattering yet honest words caused every girl to blush, even Ruby blushed a bit at the compliment she received, and something that Yang was all too happy to return. "Ah well aren't you quite the sweet talker Daniel? Say want to hang out later or something to get to know each other better?" Yang said while fluttering her eyelashes and displaying a bit of her cleavage.

Normally if it was most normal people they would have been left red and stuttering at Yang's forwardness. Daniel however, was not a normal person in any sense of the word. His instructor Amy, when she noticed him going through puberty decided to make him take anti-seduction training to prevent himself from getting distracted by any female bandit so he could die.

Normally that would not have been too bad if Amy may or may not have forgotten to give Daniel the talk. To which an embarrassed Glynda explained just where babies come to a rather shocked Daniel. Even so, he still retained his amazing strong sense of discipline in this new danger zone.

He put his hand on his chin in contemplation to consider the pros and cons of that one. "Well it is true I am still new here so I would like to see more of the city. On the other hand I also need to catch up on the way this place works as well. But maybe I could do a bit of both in this place."

Then he came to a decision with a small smile on his face. "I would be honored if this kind dame took the time to spend some time with me." That earned Yang an arm pump of victory while Daniel then turned to Velvet. "Miss. Velvet I am in need of a favor, you see I am not quite that familiar with most of the Kingdom's history due to living in an isolated village."

Then he gave her a kind smile which to unknown to him, made her heart flutter a bit, while asking his question. "So will you be willing to help me catch up on the history and politics of this world Velvet?" At first the girl was speechless, then she enthusiastically nodded her head.

Bowing to her in thanks he turned his attention to everyone else around him. "So anything fun or interesting to do in the city called Vale ladies?" then Yang started going on a tangent about all the fun and interesting things to do. To which her team groaned a bit and apologetically looked at him. But for Daniel, this is quite enjoyable as most were not this upbeat nor enthusiastic as her.

* * *

Ozpin was smiling as he saw their traveler from another world gets himself some new friends as well as being a normal person. When he heard the tales of the world that Daniel hail from, he was shocked that such destruction could occur as well as being forced to fight that young.

Now he frowned a bit, from what he has seen Daniel has the potential to rank among top tier hunters and huntresses if given enough time to train. But even so, Daniel is a wildcard, and he may be the one to tip the scales in their hand. Perhaps even joining on the secret of the world.

He shook his head at that thought, it was simply too soon to even think about asking him to protect one of the four maidens of the world. At the very least from what he and Glynda have observed the boy is highly protective and loyal to those he call his comrades in arms at least.

Now turning off the screen on the boy he turned his attention to the other screen that had details on the kind of weapons the Chimera used. And what he read up on had unsettled him a bit on the weapons of Daniel's foes. They were high tech no doubt, but also extremely dangerous as well.

The Bullseye could track onto their targets as demonstrated in the spar. The Reapers were the same as the Bullseye. The Auger could scarily shoot through anything, including Aura with ease, the Deadeye was just a more powerful Auger. The Wildfire had both high end explosives and cluster bombs as well. The Atomizer could electrocute anything and can set a miniature gravity pull to electrocute anything. The Cryogun could freeze anything on sight with ease. To easily generalize everything about Chimera weapons, it was dangerous and fatal to any normal humans.

It made him think of just how in the name of Oum were Daniel's people able to win any battle against them especially when they were outgunned, manned, sick and every major disadvantage on the battlefield against the demons that had every advantage possible on their hand?

Bit he know full well to that question, all it took was a former military man who simply desire for his family to have a better tomorrow to turn the tide according to Daniel. It reminds him in these dark times when hope seems to fall embers will always have a way of surviving to burn on.

In addition from what they were able to recover from the Chimera, they were able to discover a new source of energy to use. This could be revolutionary as this could alleviate the need for Dust on the energy stations and redirect it to more useful operations. They also discovered new sources of metallurgy to help upgrade their weapons and new medical technology to use as well.

Also from what one of the technicians were able to report they were able to find details on Chimera vehicles and machines data from one of the few terminals that managed to make it through. All in all there were many new resources that were being investigated for usage now.

These kind of research could revolutionize a lot of situations in their world. Not only that but now since they are now the holders and protectors of all this advanced technology they have to be very careful as to where they step now. There is no doubt in his mind that many companies would want to steal any of these secrets, especially the means to alternative energy usage.

This could reduce the monopoly that the SDC have on Dust energy causing them to lose major profits in that industry. Especially from one of the reports he received said the energy identified as hydrogen cells from the terminals could last up to about over a hundred years or so.

There was no Dust energy in the world that could last that long, even the longest living Dust only takes about a couple years or so. It is even more important as the Chimera found this new energy to be universal and applied it to many other fields of usage for their technology as well.

So safe to say in Ozpin's opinion they were sitting on a Purified Dust mine with lots of Dust and they have to protect that kind of power from others to abuse it as they see fit. Besides it is all technically Daniel's gear that he asked to have them take a look at to learn what they can.

For now though the boy was easily adapting to their world. And seems to be a likable person that a lot of Faunus are saying his names with respect and he noticed a couple of female Faunus thinking about starting their own fan club for him as well. He could only chuckle at that. ' _You better beware the fangirls now Daniel they are after all quite dangerous._ ' He thought to himself.

* * *

Daniel felt an odd chill through his spine which is never a good sign as it indicates either someone talking about him in a dangerous tone. Or he somehow became that which is desired by some people who would do anything to get what they want no matter what happens at all to him.

But that could be put aside later as Daniel was spending some time with team RWBY after Velvet left to join her team, and now they were quite fascinated as he discussed one of his favorite leaders and role models, Abraham Lincoln; one of the many Presidents of the USA.

They were quite enthralled as he told the story of how this man became so important in his country and what he did for the USA as he spoke his next words. "Lincoln believed that a house divided will fail and sought to reunite the two sides over their own major issues with each other."

He paused as he then continued on. "As the Civil War raged on he wanted there to be no more slaves. He wanted both the white and colored man to stand side by side as equals. So he drafted the Emancipation Proclamation declaring there will be no more slaves in this county."

He took in their excited eyes as Blake seems to be paying the most amount of attention to his story. "When he did this, all the outside powers no longer wished to associate with the South and eventually after many grueling and long battles the North won and thus Slavery was abolished." Daniel said with pride in his voice as he then continued on about the legacy Lincoln left behind.

"While it was true that even though Lincoln did not managed to make white man and black man equal due to his death. His ideal that everyone is born equal still remain strong among us true Americans. As one of the Declaration of Independence once said. ' _We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness_.'"

For a while everyone in the team were left stunned at his word. Blake was the most affected as she seems to be smiling even deeper and joyful than ever before. His voice gotten somber as his smile turned into a sad one that everyone in the team could see clear as day on his face features.

"While it is true that back in modern USA we still treated foreigners as though they were second rate civilians. But there were still many of us who hold true to the founding ideals of America. My parents being one of them as I was taught to not judge others but to accept others for the diversity they bring to our wonderful country. All people are born equal, none should be judged."

He shook his head as he took in the respectful gaze from Weiss, the admiring eyes of Ruby and Yang, and the respectful eyes of Blake. "I know that this may not be my world but that does not mean I will give up my principles or my religion as well, all are part of who I am regardless."

Ruby then went up and clutched his hands. "It is okay to believe in what you believe in Daniel, it is the common people like us that helps to bring understanding that are the great heroes at the end of the day. And I can totally see why you admire that leader of yours so much Daniel!"

Everyone else nodded as then Blake spoke up. "This Lincoln was a man that truly earned the nickname 'Honest Abe' for doing everything that he felt was right and even when it was not safe to do so. He stuck to doing what is right. I think that makes him a man worthy of respect."

Then Blake smirked at Daniel who only smirked back in return. "And to think that someone like you follow your own principles of equality based on your country's founding ideology. You are a good man to believe in such ideas as equality as you proudly stated in the arena after the fight."

Daniel could only shrug at that. "My parents and my many instructors always said to judge people not by who they are on the outside, but who they are on the inside and what they do with their action. As for me I don't judge others I only try my hardest to accept them no matter what."

That gained a respectful glance from every one of the girls as Daniel continued to talk about his old country and the principle they had, all of which the girls found quite interesting and the hidden Faunus took a deep interest as she listen to the tales of the man who saw equality ahead.

* * *

 _In the battle there was nothing but death and disaster waiting for them. None of them wanted to die, but they knew if they did not fight back they could not protect their loved ones. They had to do all that they could to stop these invading monsters, this was their world not theirs to take._

 _Now however they were going to attack one of the many farms that the Chimera use to forcibly transmute humans into their troopers. They were going to rescue those people or die trying, as then the scouts came back with the detail on the guard watch and numbers of troopers._

 _They had four stalkers at each of the entrance, so the ones with the heavy weapons and EMP grenades will deal with them. The snipers will try to take out any potentially dangerous Chimera around them so the main escort team does not have to deal with fighting them during the rescue._

 _They soon waited for the next guard change and that is when they struck. The mines and bombs they planted during each of the guard change went off and dozens upon dozens of Chimera infantry died and soon two of the stalkers went offline as then the heavies and snipers killed it._

 _The main team including him went into the compound killing as many Chimera around as he could. They soon broke the lock to the main entrance and to their horror and shock they saw that many humans were forcibly attached with cooling vents already signaling their conversion._

 _They begged for the sweet release of death from this, and all of us were hesitant to do so at first. Then our commander went to put them out of their misery as we all started to do so. …I put down a family of four as they smiled at the sweet release of death, which I never got at all._

 _Why didn't they hate me? Why did they not blame us for not coming fast enough to save them? Why won't they blame us? How could they smile in the face of death as they were stuck between a rock and a hard place? It would certainly made the guilt a lot easier to deal with currently._

 _Then they soon found the survivors and they were crying out in joy as we liberated them from this godforsaken hellhole. We soon left after we found all the survivors we could, then scavenging whatever resources we could from this place. Then we blew it the fuck up._

 _It may not have been much, it may not bring those lives back. But at the very least we were able to save many people today. That alone was worth it, it was worth it to go on a dangerous mission to save these people as we took them in and let those who wished to leave go where they must._

 _He knew that they had a long battle ahead of them but just this once he finally appreciated the wisdom of always remembering what it they were fighting for was. Then as soon as he left his thoughts behind, a most interesting person appeared to him, it was a young girl holding a bible._

 _The girl smiled at me as if seeing me as a saint, she reached out to me, I knelt down and soon enough she gave me her bible. I was speechless as the girl smiled and hugged me then left to join her parents who were smilingly kindly at me myself. I treasured the bible gifted to me very soon._

* * *

Daniel woke up without much trouble, aside from the fact he noticed he was covered in cold sweat. ' _Huh, I did not expect to have that dream anytime soon._ ' Then he saw his hand on the bible read Revelations. He smiled as he came across his favorite passage soon enough.

Revelation 21:6. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely. The phrase stuck with him strongly as he will give his body freely for the people of the world, regardless of which world he was in.

Daniel soon enough went back to sleep without any further nightmares as he soon dreams of the possible future ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel soon woke up from the first pleasant sleep he had in a long time, he felt relaxed and strong like the day was brimming with possibilities. When he looked to the clock he saw that it was only seven which is an hour later than he would wake up. But he felt he needed some rest.

It was still Sunday for him which means the classes does not start till tomorrow and already he's been reading as much history as he could on this world. He would have spent the day reading some more with Velvet's help but he made a promise with Yang to spends some time with her.

He then noticed there were a couple of basic clothes for him to wear during his free time, he quickly picked the black sweatpants and the navy blue t shirt with the black vest as he felt comfortable in those kind of clothes, then picked up two Reapers as his weapons for the day.

Now leaving his room with his scroll he thought about what has happened in the previous day. There was so much to learn about this world, it offered him the chance to begin anew. A second chance that most people would kill and give up their souls for and yet here he was, a new world.

He just wonder what kind of darkness this world has and what kind of shadows does this world bring. For as long as there is light there will also be the haunting shadows within its footsteps as well. He had already seen some of it in the form of racism against Faunus and the Grimm freaks.

Then his thoughts went back to when he was talking to the girls from Team RWBY, it was there he noticed Yang and Weiss's name. They sound foreign like Chinese for Yang's name as it means yellow little dragon and Weiss's name would mean White Snow in German how unusual.

It also seems that their clothing were diverse as well. Pyrrha's outfit seems to be roman inspired while Ren's outfit seems more Eastern or Chinese inspired. He only knew these things because in the Minutemen there was quite a lot of different ethnicity there so he picked up a few tidbits.

Heck even the Headmaster's name and the Assistant headmaster's name has references to something he was quite familiar with. The Wizard of Oz was one of his most favorite and among the few movies that he had seen, the two professors were based off of the two supporting characters.

Now pushing those thoughts aside he focused on the most important objective in his mind right now, and that was getting some darn good breakfast to fill his gut. He has to have some energy to fill his stomach otherwise he will feel drained by what Yang wants to show him around the town.

After devouring a simple plate of bacon, eggs, and an orange fruit he was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice yelped out. He turned and to his anger and disgust four boys were picking on Velvet and insulting her due to her heritage as a Faunus, that was not going go on anymore.

As he quietly stalked on the four fools he then spoke up behind them. "Excuse me, but I wish ask what is it, you are doing to the dame?" the four thugs turned to him before the heavily armored one sneered at him. "What does it matter to you fool? These are freaks of nature, nothing to care about." His eyes narrowed at this heavily racist fool as he kept pulling on Velvet's ears painfully.

"I then must ask you to cease and desist your actions now, it is most ignoble for us defenders to this to others, especially since they are our brothers and sisters in arms." The boy only sneered once more at me. "And what is a newbie like you going to do about this ignoble deed of ours?"

He was clearly underestimating me as he then let go of Velvet's ears to deal with me. "Like this." As I then smashed his foot causing him to kneel down as I then knee his face into ground knocking him out instantaneously. While the other fools recklessly charged at me with no plan.

 _You see one of the major problems with this mindset is, when you have numbers people tend to get overconfident. However a skilled CQC expert can use their number against them. Such as when fool 1 and fool 2 came at me with their fists. You can redirect it one another to cause pain._

As I did when I grabbed one to block the other punch causing the guy whose arm I grabbed to scream in pain while the other looked shock. _Another useful tip is using their stunned status against them like now. As I slam the guys 'face into his own, taking them both out when I kicked them._

 _Now left with the runt of the group it is easy to win this as herd mentality driven people largely depend on numbers. As the poor fool then ran away like a coward. Like any good baseball player would know a strong and useful aim would make pitches quite useful during practice time._

Then I threw an apple I picked up and it knocked the poor sap out like a log. _The problem with my direct method is that it gets you attention_. As everyone in the cafeteria was staring at me as I helped Velvet up and looked over her for any bruises or injuries that those thugs may have gave.

"I told you Daniel I am fine." Velvet insisted as I was still looking over her as I shook my head in disagreement. "Nay Dame Velvet those thugs were not being gentle with you. But I do not understand why do you let those bullies do what they want to do? Do you not have a team?"

Velvet looked kind of down as I said that. "Yeah, but they have been rather busy and I was the only around. But I also wanted to solve this problem on my own as well Daniel, I mean I am a Huntress in training after all. This should be nothing to deal with." Velvet admitted with shame.

The poor girl must have wanted to some help but did not want to seem weak so she took it like a true minuteman. Then I did unexpected as I flicked her on the forehead getting a cute ouch from her. Then she turned to glare at me but was surprised at the fact I was smiling gently at her now.

"Velvet, there are so many things wrong about the world you know. But know this, it is okay to ask for help for even the strong were once weak in life and they got stronger because people helped them get strong. So Velvet if you ever needed help don't be shy to ask for my help ever."

She seemed to blush at that while she then bowed to me in thanks then left but not before taking a good luck at me. Well I did one good deed so far, a bunch more deeds to do. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" "NICE YOU BEAT DOWN THAT JERK!" As I then turned to see RWBY and JNPR staring at me in awe. Were they just standing around just watching me as I took them on?

* * *

Team RWBY and JNPR unlike Daniel loved their sleep so when they woke up they were quite surprised that Daniel had already left to eat breakfast already. So when they got to the cafeteria they saw that Daniel was moving to CRDL, who were bullying Velvet for being different.

Some of them wanted to go and help Daniel but others were curious as to what will he do. Unknown to most people at the time. Blake as a Faunus has really good hearing and hearing what Daniel said brought a smirk to her face, as he is showing the principles that he lived by back home in his old world. As he then kicked Team CRDL's butts with contemptable ease.

All were quite impressed by how he quickly took control of the situation and turned it against them so quickly without any issue and thorough. They all had a bit of a snicker when Daniel threw that apple and slam it directly into Russel's head without blinking an eye while doing so.

They all found it quite touching that Daniel is so considerate to the victim of their bullying and he did with the same warmth that put them all at ease. Blake however was trying her hardest to blink back her tears as he heard his words of promise that he will always stand up for her sake.

Jaune on the other hand was jealous of Daniel and his easygoing way, he represented what he wanted to be as a hero. He wanted to be well respected and awesome like Daniel was. But he knew far too well the prices paid to make him into who he was. And he was not doing that.

Other people had their own opinion about the soldier from another world. Weiss thought he was a good man, Yang found him to be awesome, Ruby loved his fighting moves, Nora love how he kneed Cardin, Pyrrha found him to be noble, and Ren wonder if there was more to him still.

Then both Ruby and Nora busted in on the aftermath of Daniel's talk with Velvet and it seems that Velvet liked him bit more now as she was blushing a bit. After a while after Daniel got over the fact that they just ignored him, as he dragged Team CRDL to the infirmary for recovery.

Then afterwards came Professor Goodwitch who berated Daniel for taking violent actions against the team. But secretly praised him for doing the right thing in defending a classmate from the Teams bullying habits. As she hoped this will decrease the discrimination for Faunus to deal.

After being sent on his way Jaune's team sent off Daniel as they had to finish some other work while Team RWBY took Daniel out to the city to explore what Vale had to offer to Daniel. Daniel however was already fascinated with the bull-head's advanced technology at the time.

So when they finally got to Vale he was naturally quite surprised by how clean and beautiful the city is as he attempted to take in ever sight he could of it. To most people this was common enough to see. But for Daniel, he has not seen most of this stuff since he was a kid and the war.

But every once in a while he made sure to look around the areas the girls typically avoided like the slums of the area and much to his sadness saw a bunch of poor people that were mostly Faunus. When he passed by a sad looking girl he decided to give her some money to get food.

The girl was quite grateful for it and thanked him as she ran off. Then Weiss took them to a rather nice and quiet café that served excellent grape juice with macaroni and cheese for lunch as well. Yang took him to the clubs, while Ruby took him to a weapon's shop, and then Blake took him to the library where there were lots of books that he enjoyed. It was a fun day in his opinion.

Then they were soon stopping by what Ruby called an arcade and it was fun for a while then he noticed some thugs chasing after a little girl. Not being one to stand by and chased after the thugs and making a small promise to apologize to the girls after he is done with the thugs after the girl.

* * *

As soon as he caught up the thugs were surrounding the girls looking quite scary I dropped in on the three by smashing the heads of two of them together and punching the last and surprised guy's face knocking him out of the battle and then he turned to the girl who helped earlier today.

"So mind telling why these thugs were chasing you little girl?" The little girl looked down and I now noticed that she was a Faunus and when I looked to the thugs expecting racist punks. I found, to my surprise, that they too were all Faunus and yet they were chasing this little girl.

"Why were your fellow Faunus chasing after you little girl?" I now asked with concern, there should not be any reason for them to do so. The little girl whispered something so I asked her to repeat it. "My name is Grace, not little girl and these men were White Fang thugs after supplies."

Daniel then frowned at that name these thugs come from. Those fools from the White Fang were the reason why some Faunus got treated equally but it comes through fear. So people still see them as animals. People can only get rights if they come to an understanding of one another.

He did not like the White Fang at all. They were the kind of scum one of his old teammates would have fun killing and torturing for their crimes. "All right Grace would you like this young man to escort you back home to safety then? I promise I will help you get back home safely."

Grace looked a bit conflicted for a moment before nodding and smiling happy at me before dragging me to her place. It was a bit before she dragged me to an Orphanage where there were a bunch of kids of both human and Faunus origin playing around without a care in the world.

The sight left me smiling as I thought to myself when we were walking to meet the caretaker. 'This is what kids should be doing instead of what I did back home.' As I then meet Grace's caretaker in the office that belonged to the woman who smiled happily at Grace's return safely.

It was a young woman into her early thirties with ebony black hair that reached the back of her shoulder with sea green eyes. And under her left eye was a beauty mark with a blue dress that showed both her legs and her arms clearly. And her name was Emily Lawson the Caretaker.

If any of the guys back home were to have met her, she would have been flirted with and hit on all the time. She was clearly a beautiful dame for sure, and underneath her sea green eyes spoke of a hidden strength and an iron will, she also had smile lines meaning she smiled a lot as well.

"Now, now Grace, you know better than to leave this place without any adult supervision." The caretaker admonished the ashamed looking girl before me. "Bah it matter not, you young kids will do what you want, now off you go and do not do it again." As she dismissed the girl before turning her sight onto me. I felt a bit of my hair stood up as this reminds of Amy's sergeant gaze.

"It was truly kind of you to return one of my little ones to me, but I do not know who you are boy. So please enlighten me to your name." I then bowed to her, which made her giggle, as I introduce myself. "Daniel Marks is my name, I am currently a first year at Beacon Academy."

"My, my, what a polite young man you are Daniel and see you be so gentlemanly is a rare trait among men these days." Her compliment left me staring at my feet a bit bashed that this woman enjoyed my manners. "I do thank you once more for protecting Grace from those awful White Fang thugs. They have been trying to extort us many times while trying to recruit here as well"

That comment left me frowning once more as I was a bit angry that the White Fang were trying to recruit kids to spread terror among people. They don't just target humans, they also target Faunus people as well. They are just butchers from what he had read up on them in his study.

"The only reason why the White Fang still has members is because people are foolish enough to believe that our differences on the outside matters more than what is on the inside." She then sighed a bit. "People in the high class like SDC and White Fang are why this world is so wrong."

I could only shake my head in disgust and agreement as well. "Those people in the higher class does not know what it means to follow Noblesse Oblige at all." Emily looked a bit confused. "I have heard many things in my life but I am afraid I do not know that one, what does it mean?"

"It is a native tongue from where I hail, it literally means Nobility Obliges. A saying that those in power always have a moral duty to do what it is right. Meaning they have act with honor and kindness to those without power. It is disgusting to see them act the way they do Miss. Emily."

She nodded in agreement as well while trying it out on her own tongue to taste it. "In any case though Daniel, I do love this phrase perhaps I should use it more often then." Now turning to the kids. "Ah it is time for their snack would you be a dear and help me feed these kids Daniel?"

He could only nod as he and Emily did their quickest to prepare the pretzels and grape juice as all the kids quickly came and devoured their snacks with joy. He then notice that there was still a tray out, he wondered why there was no one to claim it as Emily redirected his attention else.

"Ah Daniel there is still someone who has not received their snack, can you bring it up to the third floor fourth room to your left?" he nodded as he then took tray and brought it up to three flights of stairs before he got to the room, he knocked on it and all he heard was a tiny voice speaking out to him allowing him to come into the room which he did after opening the door.

What he saw surprised and saddened him to no end. It was just a little girl who could be no older than ten yet she was in a wheelchair along with having her eyes closed. It told him two things. That one, she was blind, and two that she was also paralyzed from the waist down as well.

"Hello little one I am here to bring you your snack for the day." I spoke as softly as I could, the blonde child nodded her head in thanks as I brought it down to help her eat it. She was having a bit difficulty eating it but with my help she had managed to take it all in as I was about to leave.

"Wait kind sir. I just have one request of you. Will you let me feel your hands?" I was a bit surprised but I did so anyways as she felt my hands and she seem to be getting something. "Your hand are rough, very rough. You must have had a hard life. One that pushed you beyond anything that most normal people could not have taken so easily at all mister kind man sir."

I smiled as she showed me her smile, that smile was special in every sense of the word. Not only was it her way of showing her happiness but it was also her ways of showing her gratitude as well. "You are truly an insightful soul little one, you have a rare gift that most people do not."

When he took a closer look at her, he noticed that there were some burn marks near her eyes and that it was also quite new. Then he noticed how she occasionally tries to stand but fail. They told him that she was not like this and that someone did this to her intentionally as well, to his rage.

"Please call me Sarah that is my name after all." Sarah spoke up interrupting my thoughts. "And this you have to call me Daniel as well then Sarah. For that is also my name as well." that caused Sarah to giggle a bit before I help her get a book as she soon went back to reading like an angel.

Then l left her to enjoy her books in peace, while my mind as working overtime as I tried to figure out what happened to her. I was going to need a talk with Miss Emily once more as I walked down the stair to drop off the plates and then walked straight to her office where she was.

* * *

"Miss. Emily, we need to talk." I spoke rather bluntly this time around as she nodded before sitting down. "So what is it you wish to know Daniel?" I thought about it. "I have many to ask but the first one was why did you send me up to feed Sarah by myself? She seems to be not too good with other people. So why did you send a stranger up to help her with her eat her snacks?"

She smiled at me before sighing a bit. "It is because of that Sarah needed to be exposed to others so she can finally crawl out of her shell. The reason it was you because I can see your pain and your kindness in your eyes. So I thought it would be the best option to have you be the stranger."

Well that answered that question as I frowned about my next question to ask her before she rose her hand. "There is no need to say what you were about to say, I know that you want to know what happened to Sarah to leave her in the condition she is as of right now and it is a sad story."

"You see Sarah's parents were both doctors that treated as many people as they could in the slums of the city. But one night some White Fang thugs came to extort them for their medical supplies. Sarah at the time was scared and one of the thugs slapped her into a bottle of chemicals that took her eyesight away from her. Her mother and father went after her only for the thugs to shoot them down in cold blood. They were about to shoot her down but her father barely managed to protect Sarah and the bullet went through him and into her lower spine. They were about to loot the place for supplies but then the police came and they fled the scene." Now taking a break as she went to look outside. "Those kids deserve better and the same thugs that tore Sarah's family apart are now the ones trying to extort me and kidnap these kids to brainwash them to become part of the White Fang to kill and die for their supposed equality in this world. That Daniel is the sad story of what happened to Sarah and why Grace tried to bring you here. She did not want to just thank you, but she had also hoped you will protect them from the thugs."

There was complete silence as I processed all that information in. how could these people do that to kids? What kind of monster do you have to be to shoot kids and brainwash them to die? My hands clenched so tightly that my hands started to bleed from my furious clenching right now.

"Daniel." Emily spoke up to me in concern. "I know that this is too much for you to bear but please calm yourself. You are glowing right now with your Aura." I took several deep breathes in and calmed myself through hard work, then I looked at her straight in the eyes with all my will. "Are they coming back here today? If, so what time will they be here at the place Emily?"

She seemed to understand what I was going to do and knew there was no way to change my mind and so she told me. "They will be here in about ten minutes to try to recruit once more. The police seem to be late. Okay with letting them fester about like rodents, maybe you can do more."

I nodded at her and during the next ten minutes I thought about my plan to deal with them and making sure that they do not become a threat anymore. I then noticed that the thugs have arrived, four in total. Now it is time to make my entrance as I left through the front door to meet them on.

* * *

The thugs were confused when a serious looking man just came out of the door and stood in front of them. Though it didn't matter to them that much, after all he was a pathetic human. Not a better member of the superior Faunus species, and if he gets in there way then his life is forfeit.

"Gentlemen. I have but a request for you. Leave this Orphanage alone and away from your criminal activity and never come back here again, else I will deal with you myself." The boy threatened us. And all of us just laugh at how pathetic he was as one of the aimed his gun at him.

"Oh? And what makes you think that we are going to do what a not nosed brat is going to say? Screw that crap we are going to kill all the humans there and take the Faunus and show them the true destiny of our people!" then he gained a sick grin. "Maybe we will have fun with the woman's body as well, she does have a nice body and it would be fun to break her as well."

As they continued to laugh Daniel already moved he took put his Reapers before shooting the guy's hand off making him scream. The thugs stopped laughing as Daniel dashed to deal with them. He was mad and he was ruthless to those that deserve his wraith as he dealt with them.

He snapped one of their kneecaps, he broke another one's arm, he took the last one smashed his teeth and nose in with his Reaper. Then he threw him at the capped one before taking the one with the broken arm and smash his nose in before breaking his right leg before the final blow.

Then he dragged out the one with the broken kneecap as he busted the other one before grinding his head under his shoes. Before he then kicked it so hard that he went out really quick while taking out some of his teeth. Before he turned his attention to the sniveling coward left with him.

The hand-less thug tried hard to get up and drive away, but before he could do that some more energy bolts came and blew out the car's tire and he was left to deal with the slowly approaching juggernaut of pain and horror for him, as he whimpered when he was slammed on the car's hood.

* * *

The girls were panicking they had somehow lost Daniel while in the arcade still, but a couple of people pointed out that he was defending a little kid from being attacked by thugs who then escorted her home. Hearing that made them relieved knowing he won't do anything insane.

Then after a while of getting lost at some point, having to use the restroom at some point, and then finally getting to the place where Daniel was said to be at. They came across a rather upsetting sight. It was Daniel beating up some guy by slamming his head into a car many times.

None of the girls knew what to make of it, and they thought that perhaps they may have misjudged Daniel and were about to intervene till they heard him spoke to the man who was now begging for mercy, Blake was sad when he was beating up a defenseless Faunus for no reason.

"Now then you may want to know why I am doing this don't you good sir from the White Fang?" that surprised everyone and now it started to make a little bit more sense. "You see I came across distressing news that White Fang were going to kidnap kids to brainwash them."

Then his voice got cold, "Even though it is a sad thing for kids to fight, forcing them to die for a cause that they never really understood angers me. Then I came across scum like you who not only threaten to kill the kids and brainwash them. But I hear your intent to violate the caretaker with intent to cause horrible pain."

Then he slammed his face into the car again. "Where I hail from, doing that is an crime that is easily punishable by death, so be glad I am letting you live right now." Then he dragged him off the car and threw him hard against the wall as Daniel then knelt to look at him in the face with coldness.

"I just have one last question, where you and your thugs responsible for the attack on a Couple with a young girl couple moths back?" The thug finally cracked. "Yes, Yes! I and my boys attack some doctor for medical supplies for our cause but the doctors refused because they need it and then the little brat got loud so I shoved her into some chemical which burned her eyesight out. Then the stupid lady went after her I then gunned her down before gunning the guy as well."

Then he took a breather while Daniel had a stoic look on his face, all if the girls were horrified by what he did. For Weiss she was enraged over the loss of life, while Blake closed her eyes in shame, while Yang and Ruby were just horrified by what this guy has done to innocent lives."

Daniel spoke up once more. "The girl's name was Sarah, she is ten years old and lives in this Orphanage. She cannot see due to chemical burns, she cannot walk because her dad threw his life to save her but shot her in the lower spine this paralyzing her. Then you and your terrorist group had the gall to attack and extort this Orphanage for possible soldiers just so you can kill more."

Now standing up and looking at him with disgust. "You not only prove yourself to be what the people think about what Faunus really are, you harmed a little girl while tearing apart her family and ruining her for life and here you kneel before me begging for mercy like a fool right now."

"Tell me good sir from the White Fang, for all the pain and misery you caused and the intent to do more. Why should I spare you when you murdered innocent lives? Why should you live while two good people died doing their duty as parents not see their murderer punished right now?"

"You who have only spread misery to others enjoying inflicting pain and oppression to other rights now and send kids into body bags now at the end of the barrel get to live why?" then he spoke with the righteous fury of that of an avenging son as he glared at him with contempt.

"I will tell you why, it is so you can go to jail for your crimes and knowing that you alienated good Faunus from society due to your scummy behavior. Now living with the pain I inflicted onto you right now. Your death may not bring the dead back, but at least they will be heard."

He then knocked him out just as the police was finally arriving and picking up all the thugs while the girls approached him with caution. Daniel saw them and noticed their cautions expressions which caused him to sigh. "Did not see me at my finest correct?" they all nodded slowly at him.

He sighed once more. "There are so many things wrong with the world and yet today I show the worst in me because I am but a man forged in the bowels of war. I said that I was never a hero, I am a bloodied man due to the people I had to fight as a Minuteman, and life is never that easy."

He then bowed to them which surprised them. "I apologize for being away from you but I was escorting the girl home and one thing led to another and here we are. I will also understand if you do not wish to associate with me due to my horrible action today Team RWBY, good bye."

Just as he turned to leave, Blake caught his arm which surprised him as she stared at him with softness. "I know that you have done some cruel things, but hearing the way that Faunus talked about his crimes like that, I can understand why you were so furious Daniel, all of can trust that."

And to his surprise they all nodded knowing that Daniel still came from another world in which the meanest of people make it their kingdom. He smiled that despite all he has done they still accepted him, which is more than what he could ask God for, for this short mercy they gave.

Just as they were about to leave a woman shouted out to them. "Wait Daniel!" And it was Emily who rushed up to them out of breathe. "The kids enjoyed your company for the day and they all want to say good bye to you including Sarah, don't think that you can leave without our thanks."

He smiled as he walked back to the orphanage with the girls in tow. And much to their delight Daniel was being dogpiled by the little kids that Yang took the time to record this for future blackmail. As Daniel all wished them a good day and hopes to see each other once more.

Daniel had one last gift. "I know that it is going to be a while before we see each other once more but I will give you one gift to help you through the nightmares you have." Hey notice that he was looking at a blind and crippled girl when he said that so they assumed her to be Sarah.

Daniel did the most unexpected thing ever, he sang and as he sang his deep yet comforting voice enchanted the children as Yang recorded this as well. It was a familiar song to Daniel, something to give him comfort at stressing times, it was Over the Rainbow from Wizard of Oz that he sang.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Way up high_

 _There's a land that I heard of_

 _Once in a lullaby_

The girls were shocked at his surprising good singing before sitting down to listen to it.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

 _Skies are blue_

 _And the dreams that you dared to dream_

 _Really do come true_

All the kids were cheering as he was singing to them before he took Sarah and sang to her.

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star_

 _Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

 _Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

 _High above the chimney top_

 _That's where you'll find me_

The girls from the team swooned a bit while Weiss was wondering if he liked to sing with her.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly_

 _Birds fly over the rainbow_

 _Why, then oh why, can't I?_

Blake felt quite affected by it as she noticed she was tearing up at this part of the song.

 _If happy little blue bird fly_

 _Beyond the rainbow_

 _Why, oh why can't I?_

As he soon finished all the kids clapped for him including Team RWBY as that song hit their heart cord full on. Daniel was surprised by this but he was nevertheless grateful for the applauses he received this time. It felt genuine and not because he showed how good he was at fighting.

As soon as they left he was being asked a lot of questions over how well he sang and wonder if they will hear it once more. When they got back though, Daniel retired for the night to prepare for classes tomorrow while Yang uploaded the file she had on Daniel's singing over the web.

His skills at singing gained him even more fans and not just from the school as well. Daniel was becoming a web celebrity without his knowing and he shall remain blissfully unaware till the time is too late for him. As he did his prayers for the night then he slept while dreaming of classes and friends.

* * *

Over by Forever Fall a new portal was being created and out came a bunch of monstrous being that slaughtered the Grimm around them, till there was forty in all. And the biggest and nastiest looking one pointed his eyes at the moon before howling like a monster. Ladies and Gentlemen the Chimera have come to play in Remnant to slaughter everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Once the Chimera have reoriented themselves into this new world that was teeming with prey. They all decided to take a headcount of what they do have on them. Ten Hybrids, ten Long Legs, ten Steelheads, five Stalkers, four Ravagers, and one Titan on them. The leader of the group was the forty first member and the leader of the group was an Overseer Ravager. The leader knew that they needed to get to safe grounds where they can hunt and build a base as soon as they can. Luckily for them there was a mountain nearby for them to camp at so they quickly headed that way as fast as possible. Once they got there the leader started planning out as best he could.

This was no ordinary Chimera Overseer, this is one of the most dangerous Chimera monster to exist. This was a Search and Destroy leader of the Death Squads. This Ravager knew that if it stayed on Earth they will all eventually die. But by some miracle of the Pure Chimera they made it! But what differentiated this one from most of the others was that it had a name; The Hound.

The Hound made it notoriety when it slaughter an entire group of Human Raiders with rather contemptable ease. The Overseer, quickly noted its intelligence and after many operations and the streets running red with human blood this Chimera proved to be invaluable to the cause. So he was made a leader of an elite Death Squad. And when their terraforming tower was destroyed. He knew they had to leave and build a base elsewhere. Now on this new planet they could have perhaps thrive and adapt to this new environment for them to live in. They did have some of the old Conversion tech on them so that could work for them to use on the native species here now.

But it doesn't matter, right now they have to tame this young spider monstrosity so they have the perfect watchdog. Hound never really understood why they got rid of it, it was perfectly useful for them to have it. And getting rid of it or disposing it was more trouble than it's worth to him. He still could not believe how many Ravagers they lost because the ones in command deemed it too filthy. Filthy it may be but it was useful as frack, the bigger shame was that they only had the male ones. If it was a female they could make multiples of these monsters to destroy every human. But nooooo, they were all about purity instead of practicality like he was instead.

That stupid idea costed, them thousands upon thousands of soldiers just trying to purge the damn things with no success. Not only that, but due to the innovation of their foe's damn good chemical treatment, they can no longer convert those humans for their own cause. Now they are stuck with limited soldiers and no reinforcement from the home planet due to that being wiped out by the other humans. So why waste perfectly good cannon fodder just because of purity in this bad situation? Because the ones in charge were fracking idiots of the highest order that's why in his honest to Pure Chimera opinion.

That opinion only went straight to the waste bottom when he received reports that a lone man destroyed their terraforming tower. Seriously! How does an armed battalion fail to kill one man? Now gathering what soldiers and supplies he got. He managed to get into this fresh world. And for now, he will be biding his time. There is much to learn about in this new world they are in.

It would be suicidal to go out there without knowing the threats, and knowledge is power. So he will bide his time for now. He's going to build up his forces so when it is time to take this world over, he will have multiple contingencies ready to deal with anything. After all, his subordinates did managed to track down that damn doctor all the way to that pathetic jury rigged prison using their own tech. He would have continue pursuit but he was called in to deal with something else.

But now, he was in charge and he was going to do his hardest to make sure his warriors are not but a distant memory. They are going to survive and make this world their own. And already some of his Steelheads have captured a native member here. When he saw it, much to his surprise it looked very much like a human. With a few additional details but on the inside a bit different as well. Meaning not human. He just wondered what kind of Grim can this produce. As he took in the terrified look on his prisoner's face he grinned. This should be interesting to see.

* * *

 _It was really going rather annoying to him and his team. First they were just on a typical patrol for more Chimera when all of a sudden the one in Russian winter clothes called out to us. She pointed out a train heading into a Feral Grim hot zone. They had to rescue the poor fools in there. So he, the woman in winter gear, and the man covered in Chimera bones quickly went after them to stop them. And naturally it was dark since the fall of electricity three years prior._

 _They cursed the lack of light in here but they don't want to let the Grim catch up to them. Then they hear the gun shots and immediately they double timed there to rescue the poor saps. And to their surprise they were doing quite well but they needed help so they all fired their Bullseyes at the feral Chimera rescuing them and surprising them. Daniel quickly took the scared kid in the group on his back while they all decided to follow them to safety. Out of the annoying tunnel._

 _As soon as we got out the group were crying in joy that they made it another day. We kept them going and soon when it hit night. Our Commander wanted to know why we were so late. When he learned of the civilians we saved however. He and the rest of our comrades congratulated us. Soon they took in the civilians and then the Commander took me to the side. He wanted me to know what I did was foolish and was something that could get my team killed. But he also told me I would be a piece of trash if I had abandoned those people as well. "All it takes for evil to win is if good men like us stand by and do nothing." He just gave me a life changing lesson._

 _Later that night there was a party celebration for taking out so many of the local wild Chimera that they have beer and all that out to remind ourselves of the better time in our past. But since I was underage and did not care enough, I did not drink at all. Then my teammate Natasha came up to me. She wondered why I was just sitting around doing nothing. I told her that I did not feel like it. She would not accept that answer and so took off her winter clothing to show her uniform which held nicely onto her body. She dragged me out to dance. And boy did we dance, I think it was one of the greatest fun I had in a long time too. It felt wonderful just letting it all loose._

 _Course that was ruined when everyone started making catcalls around us. She blushed furiously and took me and left. We were outside and for the time the cold was harsh but the moon was wonderful so we enjoyed the quiet as well. She then looked at me and said the one the one thing that I desperately always try to remember why I am who I am. "You are still human Daniel." She pecked me on the cheek and I was left in silence at her, but I chuckled at it as I remember that even when we die. "For those we cherish, we die in Glory." Our motto when we chose to fight._

* * *

I woke up then from a rather pleasant dream, shame it was about one of my few comrades that I will miss when I entered this world. Natasha, from what he remembered is being deployed to New York to help them all out with construction of one of the many safe zones that were established after New York was taken back. He hoped she was doing all right on that side now.

Now checking the time it was seven o' clock which meant he still had about two hours till classes start and now he decided to change into his uniform and get ready for classes. Ah school, how he miss it. the chance to learn new subject and the like, he was only able to learn as much as he did in other subjects due to one of comrades in the Minutemen was a former teacher.

It was a class on the studies of Grimm, he hoped that the class will be more fruitful than the book. As he then finished his breakfast and made it about twenty minutes before class started to talk for a bit with the professor named Port. Then eventually everyone else started to gather up and then the class was about to start in two minutes. But he frowned as he did not see the dames from RWBY nor their comrades from JNPR only to see them crashing in at the last second.

Raising his eyebrows at them they quickly made their way to their seats to let the lesson begin. What turned into a hopefully prominent class quickly became disappointing as the Professor just kept going on and on about his deeds. While there were some truth to it, it was something he already read up upon in the books. As Daniel wasted one hour of life listening to Port's stories.

The next class however was far more interesting as it was talking about the history of the world and they were in the part about the war between humans and Faunus. While to him it seems foolish of the general to not have remember the fact that Faunus can see quite easily into the night. It was perhaps just pathetic of him to not even have a backup plan in case he did not win with the first plan. No plan survives first contact with the enemy after all, they can adapt too.

Just as I was taking intense notes the Professor called upon me. "Yes professor?" I asked quite respectfully for someone who takes teaching quite seriously and apparently drinks way too much coffee if his eighth cup is what I estimated to be correct. "Ah yes Daniel what was some of the biggest flaws that the general made when he attacked the Faunus in Fort Castle at night time?"

Nodding in acceptance before I started my answer. "One of the most basic things to note about Faunus is that they have a different biology of sorts from humans. That includes various animal features on them, the ability to have vision in the dark, and in some cases enhanced ability of the five senses. Those were just some of the biggest disadvantages the general forgot when he made his plan to attack them." The Professor nodded as I then continued on much to his interest.

"Another big mistake he made was that he did not have a backup plan in case the primary plan did not succeed. His overconfidence and lack of humility was what led to his downfall at Fort Castle where he then dishonorably surrender to the enemy, failing as a soldier as well." The professor was quite confused by that. "I'm sorry but why was it so dishonorable to surrender when he did it to save the lives of his men so they have the chance to see their families again."

"It was dishonorable because each and every one of those soldiers knew the risks they made when they choose to fight in the war. No war comes without a price, even if they agree to the surrender. The general made the choice to put lives at risk and thus invalidating the reason for soldiers to fight to begin with. He not only put his country at risk, but he also put the people he was supposed to protect at risk. And if he cannot make the tough sacrifice to sacrifice his men to protect the people he was a fool and a coward. Don't deny it professor, isn't that why we are all training to become Hunters and Huntresses? To protect the lives of others regardless of what casualties we suffer?" That left class in silence as they do know that taking this path mean perhaps dying on the job. But would they do it to protect others though is the question.

Daniel continued onward. "You all knew the risks that came with being a protector of the common people. Sometimes you live and sometimes you die protecting others. The most important question is whether or not you are willingly risking your life to protect others no matter who they are? Are each and every one of you prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice like the warriors of my hometown were to fight against monster where I hail from? The motto of the warriors where I hail from is 'For those we cherish, we die in Glory.' The code we live by."

That left everyone silent, Daniel knew what it was he was talking about, and he had seen countless good men and women throw their lives away to stop the Chimera threats from advancing. Each and every one of them were heroes to the bitter end, because they died protecting the people without anything to ask for in return. That is what it mean to be a Minuteman. You fight and you die every day just people can live to see a tomorrow.

* * *

Everyone were silent as they thought about what Daniel said, he was right to become a Hunter or Huntress means putting yourself in harm's way to protect others regardless of who they are, because they simply needed to be protected. Team RWBY were quite thoughtful of it. Ruby has always dreamed of being a Huntress but she knew that she may die some time but it has yet to fully click on. Weiss knew that being a Huntress means being in harm's way but could she do it if the people were White fang Sympathizers? Blake knew that she had to live to make a difference, but if she died before doing so, wouldn't that make everything she's been fighting for pointless? Yang just wanted a life of excitement but she knew that what she wanted to do meant she could die in some sort of accident of sorts as well.

Then Daniel spoke once more. "Yet the greatest challenge may not be the fact that you may die, it is knowing you tried everything and still could not save people." Which took everyone aback. "You may have to come to a choice to save either ten people or a hundred. You may have to fight and fight no matter how hard it is, and yet you may still not save everybody." They all listen in closer to hear what he has to say next. "You can't save everyone. That is perhaps the cruel harsh reality of this world. To know that no matter how hard you try, you cannot save them because you were mortal like everyone else, no one's a God after all."

Daniel boy, you have an amazing good skills at dampening people's live and making the sun shine just an little less brighter like an emo goth. But then he continued on. "Yet despite that we will all continue to save people still." Causing others to look at him in shock. "It is perhaps we are protectors of people that we can also be hypocrites without fail as well. Just because it seems like that. Doesn't mean we cannot try to save everyone still. To pass through the impossible barrier is something most cannot do. The four greatest secrets to me to passing any possible obstacles are Courage, Confidence, Consistency, and Curiosity."

That took everyone aback by the by the random words he spoke of. "The greatest of all is confidence. When you believe in a thing, believe it all the way, implicit and unquestionably. Such is what make us Hunters and Huntresses what we are does it not?" they all widen their eyes at what Daniel is trying to tell them, when the world is being too harsh and you don't accept it. Change it your way because they all have the potential to make the changes be what they need it.

In other words he was telling them the world suck, but we all have the potential to make it better. The first message is something that the professor was more focused on. 'For those we cherish, we die in Glory huh?' the Professor mused it was symbolic that it shows that they cherish everyone under their protection and that the glories of their deaths come not from the monsters they killed but by how many people they have manage to save from monsters all the time.

Which was then stated out by him, "If something seems impossible at the moment, don't give up and hide in shadows. Go down screaming, fighting, wrenching, and make the impossible possible. That is the challenge we face every day do we not?" that made them all silent as they never thought about it that way. They really needed to think more on their lives they thought. There was so much more to life after all

Then Daniel spoke once more. "I am sorry professor but I believe I may have diverted the original topic from what it was supposed to be about, my apologies." The professor excused before going back to the history lesson at hand, though he occasionally took several glances at Daniel from time to time, as did Team RWBY at times.

Though Daniel wasn't paying attention to that bit as he was focused on the lesson itself, and smacking Cardin in the head when he wasn't looking every time he was attempting to bully someone. After class many of his victims were grateful to him, as Cardin glared at him knowing that he was the one who smacked him on the head. But Daniel did not care about his opinion. Then he went straight to the library to know more about this strange world he was in right now.

* * *

Blake did not know why she was doing this, but when she noticed how Daniel just came into the library and just picked up a huge selection on history books, she was curious about him. Even when he came from world that is most likely worse than his own, he still continues to make the best of it. Another thing that was fascinating about him was the true American ideals he held.

The ideals and principles behind it were just so unique to hear, if Remnant had any of the rights that Daniel talked about. Perhaps there would have been no need for the White Fang to emerge, there would have been no need for her former lover to turn out the way he has right now. Perhaps she would not have hidden her true species out of shame and fear of prejudice from humans.

Not only that but there was more to him than the simple soldier who fought for survival, there was a hidden strength within him that makes people who are friendly with him feel safe. Ever since he made friends with them, every time any of one of them is near him. His presence is like a warm shadow reassuring you that everything is going to be all right no matter what happens.

Or perhaps she just wanted to know more about the rights and freedom that he spoke so passionately about. She knew he was not one to judge others for appearances, but will he judge her for being a part of a former terrorist group? He made his opinion clear about the White Fang during the fight he got himself into, will he accept her knowing all of her flaws and sins still?

She shook her head at that thought, when did she ever consider revealing her true heritage? Maybe it's because he knows what it is like to be persecuted for being a different race. After all, he did say that the Chimera had kill all humans on sight policy so in a sense. The place that Daniel hails from, his people had it much worse than the Faunus here and yet he turned out okay.

Perhaps it was because of those similarities she wanted to know more about him, what made him tick? What kind of hell did he live through to forge him into the man that he is today? There was so much to him and his principles that she decided to walk up to him and ask about his life.

* * *

Daniel was just reading some more books on the world of Remnant on how things operate here, it seems until he activated his Aura, Dust would not have worked so easily for him. In addition due to using Dust for so long, they tried to go to space but failed to do so due to their reliance on Dust and Dust working only on the planet. It was strange to him to see how versatile Dust was.

But even so, they should not have relied exclusively on Dust, everything has a weakness and versatility is the best after all. Sure, his people had not gone to the stars either but that was because they had a war of survival to fight in, these people just have to deal with terrorists and Grimm. They had civilizations here in which people can learn new things and invent every day.

Then he was cut off from his train of thought as he heard footsteps heading his way now. While he may be a normal human, he did have enhanced sense due to needing them in order to survive back in his world. He looked up to see, to his and her surprise, Blake heading towards him with what appears to be curiosity shining in her eyes. 'Most likely wanted to know more about me.'

Daniel did not really care about what she wanted to know, in his opinion everything is in the past and should not be relevant till something from his past comes here. "So what can I do for you Blake?" she was a bit shocked to know that she intended to ask him questions. "I am an unknown person with a rather mysterious past after all, I think anyone would have been curious. So go on Blake, ask your questions of this fool boy before you" Causing her to laugh a bit.

After clearing her throat she asked me her first question. "So Daniel I was wondering if you could talk more about the constitution that your homeland put into place." She asked a bit curiously and shyly? Raising my eyebrows at her, I nevertheless talked about the bill of rights and other such important concepts from my homeland that she listened with intense vigor.

She seemed sad that parts of my country still had racism but she was also happy that my country also had people like me and my parents that were all about equal rights as well. As I was talking I noticed a few things that seemed off to me. She was more concerned about how racism was in my world and she seems to be concerned about Faunus as well, in fact her bow twitched once.

This led to my suspicions about her being a Faunus, it would certainly explain why she was so interested in civil rights, and furthermore it would also explain why her bow twitches at times. But I did not want to discuss a private matter in a public place. In addition she has good reason to fear being discriminated against if what I seen and read about Remnant to be true for their kind.

After some major discussions and note-taking on the way my countrymen govern themselves and act on civil rights. I decided to ask Blake to meet me on the rooftop as I wanted to "practice sparring against more competent warriors." Which is a request she agreed to do, I also know that I am not going to feel good about myself for tricking Blake the way I did at the moment.

Soon after the last class in which it was a combat class in which I was sent to fight against Cardin with his mace. He seemed really ticked off about me smacking him in history class and thus he let his anger control him which allowed him to win without using any of his gun ammo. It was surprisingly quite easy to defend against a mace once you know how to dodge quickly.

So within a couple of minutes he forced him to overexert himself, took away his weapon, took him on in hand to hand, kick his butt really badly, and then did a side kick which knocked him out of the ring thus winning the fight. Professor Goodwitch was impressed by his fighting skills. That she recommended he try out for the fight in the festival, which did not catch his interest.

I then headed for the rooftop and there was Blake with her weapon out and ready to spar, so I needed to clear the situation. "Blake I'm sorry but I lied to you, I did not came here to spar but I wanted to just talk to you." That caused her to raise her eyebrows, but she was neutral for now so that meant he still had the chance to make this right as best as he could hopefully right now.

"I guess we could talk, so talk Daniel." That gave some relief but I needed to be focusing on the situation at hand. "So Blake I noticed when I talked about my old home you seem quite curious about the civil rights and discrimination we had, mind explaining why you were interested in that?" she then surprisingly became quite flustered and panicky as she struggled to explain herself over why she remained focus on that.

But I was paying attention over more to her body language and I noticed for sure that her bow twitched at least one time before I realized why she focused on civil rights. "Blake." I said cutting her off who looked somewhat worried. "You're a Faunus am I right?" causing her to look extremely surprised and …scared? As she looked down to the ground a bit before looking at me.

* * *

I was shocked completely, how on Remnant did Daniel quickly guessed I was a Faunus that most people could not even see through? Is this why he brought me up here? So that way he can confirm whether or not if I'm a Faunus and wanting to know my reasons for hiding my nature?

"In case you are wondering." Breaking my train of thought. "The only reason why I noticed was because for one, where I used to come from, being perceptive of your environment is important to survive. Two, you focus more heavily on the civil rights part of my talk more than anything. In addition you bow twitches at times when you think it is not, the first time I noticed I thought it to be a trick of the light but I noticed it just now as well. So Blake, are you a Faunus in hiding?"

She shouldn't be surprised that Daniel was so perceptive, after all he did come from a world that forces humanity to be on their very toes to survive. Yet she could not help but be impressed with his deduction abilities. She normally would not trust anyone to tell her secret, but Daniel was unlike any other human she had ever met or seen, she just hope her trust was not misplaced.

So she nodded and slowly but surely her bow came off revealing her cat ears, proof of her heritage, to be on her head twitching as they were no longer hidden. She did not want to look at him just yet, she isn't so sure of his reaction and when there was silence she had to look up and to her surprise and relief. There's nothing more than his softened eyes of understanding on her.

He came to her rather calmly and then he did something rather unexpected of him, he rubbed her head in comfort and to Blake. It felt so warm and safe, like a safety blanket that covered him as he talked. "You must have been one who was discriminated all your life Blake." He murmured.

"Now you hide yourself for who you are not out of shame or disgust, but out of fear for how other will perceive you Blake." Now looking at her quite determined now which caused her heart to skip a couple of beats. "I will never judge you for the secrets and the past you hide from me, we all have our own moments of glory and shame that we never speak of or think of ever."

To Blake who has only been judged based on her outer appearances being told that he will never judge based on her race was like a dream, as she started to tear up a bit. "I don't need to know everything about your past if you do not wish to talk about it, just remember that I am always available for you to talk to any time Blake, no matter what happens understood now Blake?"

She nodded tearfully now as she just hugged Daniel with complete and utter relief as he seemed a bit surprised but hugged her back as well. "Let he who cast the first stone be without sin John 8:7." She didn't know what it was he's quoting but she does know the meaning behind it. He won't judge her as he is not blameless nor without faults as well, and that was good enough for her.

"Please stop those tears now Blake, they don't suit themselves very well on a beautiful Dame such as yourself now." That comment caused Blake's cheeks to heat up as she sniffled and wiped away the last traces of her tears as Daniel smiled at her. "Remember Blake, I have never judged people on their ethnicity or heritage and I am not going to do that now in this new world."

So for the time being as Blake finished hugging him he then set her down next to him as she laid on Daniel's shoulders watching the sunset. To her it was quite beautiful and she wished she could spend more times like these with the boy next to her that had managed to ensnare her heart. But she can wait, like she always do, and in time she will claim him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes, Okay it seems that there are many of you who desire a certain pairing for Daniel, Well I figure I tell you guys that I have yet to decide which one I want to do. If you have a preference, please leave it in the reviews and explain why you the pairing would work and all that.**

After that day when Daniel discovered Blake's true nature and his kind accepting of her secret and agreeing to keep it secret. Blake can be seen a bit more often at Daniel's side helping him understand the nature of their world a bit better. Also to the surprise of her team she has been shown to be quite playful, especially if he was involved. But, that does not mean he was neglecting the other team members around him.

On the contrary over the last two months or so since he showed up in their world, he took the time to spend some time getting to know the others. He found that Team RWBY and JNPR were all unique in their own way and had their own hobbies and specialties of sorts on the battlefield.

Daniel could see that Ruby was more of a sniper specialist with an inclination towards planning and combat. Weiss specialized in close combat with her rapier, while using Dust to help supplement her with additional abilities to give her incredible boosts in combat. Yang was a more destructive brawler with her only ranged projectiles being her shotgun gauntlets. Blake has an inclination towards sneaking around the field and using her close combat weapon in conjecture with her foldable pistol to quickly take out any foe.

Normally that would be dangerous to typically due and rather difficult to accomplish, however he seen that the effects of Aura gives them additional boosts to their physical parameters and their semblances allows them to accomplish these tasks more easily. Ruby, from what Daniel could tell, was more focused on speed; allowing her to zoom around on the battlefield like a butterfly. Weiss was a typical support warrior that boosts her allies and irritate her enemies a lot. Blake could leave copies of herself to surprise the enemy and leave traps for them. Yang's power revolved around being able to take as much damage as she could before channeling it into her power.

All of these traits makes Team RWBY a deadly force to compete with. However some of their most glaring weaknesses was that Ruby was a fragile speedster, who sometimes rush ahead with thinking, and is basically helpless once you take away her weapon. Weiss is not very good at direct confrontation and relies too much on her Dust, needed to aid her. Blake is not very good at direct confrontation like Weiss and has no powerful offensive power to call upon. Yang's main issue was that she get angry at times, which lead to her making mistakes on the field and leave her easily more predictable, also her Aura could only take so much damage before being overpowered; in addition she lacks any range attacks unlike her other teammates.

Team JNPR were an interesting case as well, their teammates were all unique and had their own fighting style to rely on. Jaune was not very good at fighting to begin with and needed all the help he could get in that field. But what Jaune has going for him was the fact that he has a lot of Aura as well, and Pyrrha trains him a lot. Furthermore Jaune seems to be more of a planner type of leader than Ruby is, which could be the reason why the Headmaster allowed him in. One of his major problem is that he has no ranged attacks and he feels that Jaune is not as well trained as the other were. The most obvious point was that he lacked the well-developed callouses that the others developed, from training their weapons constantly for years on end. While he does have them, they look a bit more new and more painful for him, it is as though he rushed through training or started doing it quite recently as hard as he could.

Pyrrha on the other hand was a master combatant and he could clearly see why she was a champion tourney fighter. She has pushed her skills to the max potential and was quite smart as well. That kind of skills made her supreme as a fighter, one that would cause normal people to wonder why she was not made the leader, but for him it was quite obvious as to why. From looking the newspapers and the amount of fame she received there must have been quite a few people that wanted her attention and skills. That must mean that she had to been quite frank with dealing with these people and thus she was quite lonely at the top, it was common back in his world actually. There are just some people who do not recover from their losses and just shut down. Meaning while she is capable as a fighter, but that does not tell of her leadership skills and being able to interact and talk normally with your crew is quite vital for any team to function well.

Nora was just…unique for a lack of a word, she is also quite destructive and hyper that leaves him at a loss. She is also a heavily destructive woman, if her giant hammer and grenade launcher were anything to go by, he shuddered at the thought of facing her in combat, as it would mostly revolve around him running for his life to avoid her bombs and blows while she cackles evilly.

Which is why he was quite thankful to God that Ren was around to curb some of her more insane tendencies. Ren was a unique one to him as he clearly reminds him of the Asian people back at home, heck his name goes last and his family goes first just like the Japanese people from what he heard of. Ren is also more a serious fast paced duel gun wielders adapt at improvising on the fly, making him while in comparison to Pyrrha and Nora weak, but possibly the most skilled of the lot, in his opinion. If only he worked on his body strength then he would be a force to reckon with.

Nevertheless they were all very good people to hang out with when Velvet wasn't around to talk to. With Jaune, he assist him in helping read his opponents and adapting on the fly, which allowed him to last longer with Pyrrha during their spars. With Pyrrha, he learns more about the world and various shooting postures to take and both had a fun time at the gun range trying to outshoot each other, which he won if only because he spent more time shooting moving targets. With Ren he learns many spiritual breathing to help him soothe his soul and use his Aura more effectively. And with Nora, he rediscovered something that he thought was long gone; his inner child.

With Ruby, they bonded over their fondness for weapons with Ruby taking a look at his vast arsenal of human weapons and helping him upgrade it to make it better. Weiss taught him more about the usage of Dust and how each kind of Dust work and both enjoy some time singing some songs from the world of Remnant. With Blake he learns more about the plight of Faunus in the world and the kind of people that would join the White Fang; he hopes to help end the racism one day as a house divided will fall and if you alienate some parts of your people then the nation will fall. With Yang he learned more about the social culture of Vale and learned how to have fun too.

Even then the place he was at was quite fun to be at, despite being out of practice with schoolwork the lessons here were quite fun. But the class that held his interest the best, besides combat class but that was everyone' s favorites, was history. There were so much to their history that he has yet to learn about. But the one footnote about their history that stood out to him the most was the importance of colors. Colors were a symbol of unity and resisting the oppression brought upon by tyrannical leaders of sorts, but it was also a concept in which people express their individualism as well. It is quite fascinating to learn about the importance of colors here.

As he mused on and reflected he was knocked out of his thoughts when Yang slapped him on the back surprising him a bit. As he quickly looked up to see a rather amused Yang with her hands on her hips. "Is there anything that you need to talk to me about or is there something that you want my help with Yang?"

That just caused her to grin even larger. "Oh? What makes you think that I need your help or anything? How do you know that I am not here to talk to you about classes or what not?" That caused to chuckle a bit at what she said.

"Well the thing is Yang, though we don't know each other that well, I know full well that you won't do anything unless it needs my attention or something amuses you. Secondly, you hate talking about classes as they always make you go sleepy in the end. So what is it you need my attention for Yang?"

Though now Daniel has a nasty feeling when Yang's eye were shining brightly as she pulled out her Scroll and showed her a single video. Much to his surprise it was when he sang to the orphans and apparently he had a massive following with around over nine million views on it. It was also titled _A Dream over the Rainbow_. Huh, it also had a lot of comments from, what he was really hoping be females as the alternative be kind of creepy, a lot of females who loved his singing and thinks of him as a handsome guy to date and really wish to find now to hear some more. …Others were a bit more detailed with what they would do with his body once they manage to get it.

Now looking at all the comment, now back to Yang who was grinning, now back to the uploaded, now back to Yang, now seeing how popular he became, and then back to Yang. He only did the one thing he could do, and that was to sigh exasperatedly at the situation, causing her to pout.

"Hey! I went through so much efforts to make you lose you composure and this is the best I get for my efforts?" Yang pouted as cutely as she could with her shimmering lilac eyes.

I just raised my eyebrows at her. "Really Yang? Think about who you are talking to for a minute and think about my lack of reaction." I spoke without any emotions causing her to think then hum in annoyance that I am still really hard to surprise, especially since being surprised could get you killed back where I was from after all.

"Okay yeah I see your point." Yang admitted "But weren't you surprised by the fact that you are now a celebrity and all that? You are not even embarrassed by that kind of fact or happy about the amount of fans you gained from my publicity stunt for you either?" She asked still trying to get a rise out of me, hoping I was like your typical ego headed dude, sucks for her then.

I looked at her really weirdly now as she thought I would be happy because I have female fans? "Yang do I look like a certain lanky blonde-haired warrior who keeps trying to be suave but fails horribly just about any time unless it is with his second in command who has the hots for him?"

Yang took a nice long look at me while purring over the fact that I was rather robust in comparison to most of the guys here. Sure I was a bit malnourished due to rationing food all the time. But since I gotten here, I was placed on a strict diet to eat bit healthier since I have gotten here. "Nope you don't Daniel, not in the least bit. Still wish you were less serious though. Then I might have considered asking you out." Yang muttered that last bit as I heard that I am boring.

"You underestimate the power of the Minutemen and you shall now learn to fear us. Know of the powers of the Minutemen that is in me." I deadpanned without making a single twitch on my expression as Yang looked completely flabbergasted by my randomness before laughing hard.

"Ha! Who would have thought that within that super serious and delicious looking body of yours that there is also the voice of a deadpan trickster?" Yang said as she edged closer to myself and possibly invading my personal space, ah nope not a possibility anymore since it is occurring right now.

"So want to do a standup routine with my puns and your deadpan humor?" Yang asked while fluttering her eyelids and pressing a bit of her cleavage into his right arm. "You and I could be famous and we will have everything that we wanted and no one will be able to stop us." She finished as she arm pumped her right arm in a moment of victory.

Luckily she has no idea she be messing with, the power of Minutemen compels thee! "No actually, as much fun as that sounds all in all Yang. I much rather be sitting here laying my back on the tree and stare into your beautiful lilac eyes." I deadpanned while also being quite sincere causing her to stop and start blushing a bit as she tried to regain her composure.

"Now I know that you are trying to be suave here, but those kinds of compliments won't get you some brownie points with me." She said trying to tease me, sucks to be her I was going to milk this for all this was worth. Not every day that I could tease someone like this so easily after all.

"No Yang." I continued on quite seriously. "Your eyes were the first thing that I noticed when we actually started talking normally. Your eyes are a beautiful shade of lilac, I have never seen such eyes in my entire life. I could just drown myself looking into those eyes of yours, Yang."

Never did I ever see the oh-so confident beautiful Yang lose her wits about and start to become as red as Ruby's cape. It was amusing to see her try to speak words but fail to utter them out. So for the final blow I went to her ear and whispered oh so temptingly. "If you knew me better then, you could see more than just my body, you can touch upon every bit of it and I would not care."

That was the final blow as Yang started to bleed a bit from her nose and started to faint from the delicious tantalizing images I gave her. As I picked her up like a princess while laughing heavily into my mind over my victory over her. I decided to drop her off at her room Blake should be there last he checked.

* * *

"How in Remnant did this happen?" Blake asked astonishingly as she saw Daniel carry a very red faced and fainted Yang into their room. Blake knew Yang quite well considering that she was her partner after all. And she was quite healthy and never pushed herself really that hard in training. 'It must have been Daniel's fault, he must have done something to cause her to faint.' Blake thought.

Daniel only shrugged by she saw the upturned lips on him as he explained. "She tried to get a rise out of me. She failed and tried again, I decided to try my own attempts of getting a rise out of her. It succeeded then I pressed my advantage till she was as red as Ruby's cape and fainted."

"…"

"…"

"Are you serious Daniel?" Blake could hardly believe that what she was hearing from Daniel.

"Quite so Blake." Daniel said quite firmly in his stance.

"This is Yang we are talking about here right?"

"I assure you that this Yang is not a fake but the genuine article"

"This is rather hard to believe in all honesty, you know that right?"

"Believe me, I could hardly believe in half the crap I made into flowery goodness as I turned my beliefs into compliments."

"What the heck did you say to her to cause all this?" she asked a bit curious as to what could possibly get Yang to act like this…and use as blackmail jokes later on.

"Well I first complimented her lilac eyes, saying that I could just drown myself staring into them forever. Then I gave some rather vague details that made the final blow."

"...Really Daniel? Her eyes is what you go for." She said sounding rather incredulous at his choice.

"They are a rather lovely pair of lilac eyes, Miss, Blake." Daniel said trying to defend himself.

"Okay, I don't think I want to know anymore. So what caused the whole trying to get a rise out of each other in the first place?" Then to her surprise Daniel looked kind of uncomfortable. "Daniel?" she asked in concern then he just sighed and pulled out his scroll and showed her some kind of video. Wait! That was Daniel singing and-oh goodness over nine million views.

She then dug deeper and found a lot of disturbing content that would come out of her favorite book Ninjas of Love as she turned beet red at all the details the, hopefully females, rather naughty thoughts though it be kind of hot, fans posted in their reviews for the song that Daniel did.

Now looking quite understanding of this and seeing how uncomfortable Daniel looks at this she could see why he did it. "She showed you this?" he nodded. "You were trying to keep your cool, correct?" He nodded again. "She must have thought this was hilarious right?" nodded again. "And you needed to pay her back for the uncomfortable reviews right?" He nodded one last time.

Blake just sighed at what happened, Daniel may be a rather docile guy at times, being a helpful guy, which she assumed is from his time on the Resistance. But he is still a warrior from an unforgiving world, and has been taught many lessons in order to survive the world. And as she learned quite quickly with him, is that he's a devious trickster when he wants to be at times.

Such as the time when Cardin was walking down with Russel, he pass by them and cut down Cardin's pants revealing his boxers and tripping him and Russel up so they end up in a compromising position. Another time was when both Dove and Sky were found tied up in the janitorial closet after they were bullying some of the other students around the place at times.

Where he's from there was not a lot to do in recreational activities and thus playing pranks and jokes on one another was the most common past time. Daniel apparently picked this up from one of his old teammate from a girl called Natasha. Who, according to Daniel is one of the most skilled marksmen, or woman in her case, he had ever had the pleasure of working with.

Apparently her skills were so good that she earned the nickname the Winter Huntress. On account of her wearing heavy winter clothes and on account of the fact that she is really hard to approach to at times. The more and more she heard about this "Huntress" the more and more she is sure she really does not want to make an enemy out of. Just hearing about what she did to that one guy's jaws was scary enough already.

But the one that really scared her and everyone else on their team and on Jaune's team was the guy known as the "Laughing Dead." From what is told about him from Daniel is that like him he too was orphaned by the Chimera and unlike him, had the misfortune of not only seeing every he loved and cared for died, he also has the poor luck of being captured by Raiders and used as a slave and a practice tool and dummy for all their aggression needs of sorts.

Daniel said "The guy went off to the bloody deep end after being tortured again for the eight month straight and started fighting back. He had drew the attention of some Chimera forces close to them and in the ensuing fight that broke out he started to kill everyone. Some say that for each kill he made he started to smile and then he chuckled, then giggles, then outright started laughing insanely. Heck he even used the blood and corpses of his foes to hide from them till he jumped up and slaughtered them without any efforts. Even then most of the other Minutemen found him to be really creepy as he always wears a clock out of Chimera bones fragments. But the most notable thing about him is the fact he always wears a Chimera skull mask on him all the time."

Just hearing about what does this Laughing Dead do the more and more she hears about him brought some rather disturbing similarities to her old lover Adam. But the scariest part to her is the fact that he is so smart and skilled at hunting people down with relative ease, which is why he has always been assigned to wipe out any Raider camps that appeared and they needed it gone.

'If he was to have ever appear in Remnant and dedicated himself to wiping out the White Fang. Then most of the members would have quit in pure fear of this guy and drive Adam insane with his skillset.' Blake thought to herself as she then tried to shake her head away from those disturbing thoughts as she decided to take the time to ask about the religion he follows.

* * *

"So you wish to know more about Christianity and some of the practices we do and follow, am I correct Blake?" Daniel asked as Blake nodded at his response causing him to smile. It was always heartening to him to learn that there was people who were quite interested in learning about his religion, Blake asked to be taught and so he taught her everything that he knew.

He started off with the Birth of Jesus Christ and what he meant to them and why his birth was so important to people. To the Jewish people who were oppressed by the Romans at the time, there were many who desired to be retaliate and yet his birth prevented a war from breaking out. Yet throughout his life he never turned to violence towards the people, save for the temple that insulted God's good name, and despite being betrayed by someone and being damned to die he worked hard to earn the salvation of man and then on the third day he rise to bring salvation.

But before he went on, he told of her of the miracles that Jesus has done for the common people and shown his own powers as well. From walking on water, to feeding many with but simple amount of fish and bread. The story of the Good Samaritan. The temptation that Christ faced. To the second chance he gave humanity. And most of all the resurrection that he done from the dead.

He then told her of the story of Moses and how he found out he was not who he thought to be and worked towards freeing his people, the Israelites from the Egyptian Pharaoh at the time and called upon the ten Plagues of Egypt. Through negotiations the Israelites were finally able to leave Egypt after 400 years of slavery. But Pharaoh had trouble letting all the slaves go free. He chased them with his army to the Red Sea. Moses and the people of God walked on dry ground after God split the waters open for them. When the Egyptians tried to cross, God closed up the waters and the Egyptian army was drowned. "Though in my personal opinion, while the Bible show that they had their conflicts, I personally believed that due to growing up together that the two men had difficulty facing one another and may have had regrets over how they left things."

He then talked about other stories such as Jonah and the Whale, the Wisdom of Solomon, David and Goliath, Samson the Judge, Daniel and the lion's den, the Ten Commandments, and many more stories to the best of his ability. He knew that he wasn't able to get them all right, but he was sure as heck to get the best knowledge on the religion at the least, wished he had a Priest.

* * *

After a while Daniel finally left their room once he saw how late it was. For Blake this was quite informative to her and it gives him more to know about Daniel himself. He was still a religious man, even when there should have been many moments in which he should have stopped believing in God. Yet he continues to do so without any hesitation on his part no matter what.

Which is why she asked him about why he still believes in God, his response was rather insightful. _"In all honesty Blake I mainly took the Bible as a good book to read to pass the time. But in the world in where monsters roam the world and humans turn on each other. Having a bit of faith in knowing that there is something waiting for you after death is rather comforting." He paused as he took the time to remember something important._

 _"_ _Despite the world's condition, we had hope. Hope that someday that we will no longer need to hide and that someday, no matter how long it takes, we would be able to rebuild our world." Then he smiled so brightly that Blake had to turn away for a bit. "A Savior came to deliver us. Despite the obstacles and tragedies that befell him, he still spent the time and effort to rescue us all from extinction. And I thought to myself when I heard that. 'Just maybe God does care about us after all, but we must be willing to walk our own path in life Blake. Maybe that is the reason why I still believe in God, because I have seen a miracle in which there should be none."_

She had to admit he had far more faith that things can go right than she ever did, but then again he had always believed that people must be wanting to save themselves first. Either way, she learned more about him, which was always a plus in her book, it just allowed her to know him better. If only more people were like him, then she would not fear hiding who she was.

* * *

"O Lord, let my soul rise up to meet you as the day rises to meet the sun. Glory to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit, as it was in the beginning, is now, and will be forever. Amen." Daniel spoke before he turned in for the night, today was really quite straining on him and he just wanted to go to sleep and not deal with any of the crap but he decided to see what actions he caused.

So he went to check on the criminals he beat up, quite violently he might add, and saw to his surprise that they did confess everything and gave the White Fang a really bad rep. As it seems harming kids and threatening to rape people would turn anyone against you. He was just glad that the actions of these thugs were brought to light and people started to hate the White Fang so he went to sleep with a happy smile on his face knowing that he just pulled the peg on them.

* * *

In a warehouse in which there nothing but bloody corpses, there was one whimpering member of the White Fang trying to get away. He then rushed further as he heard the insane laughter behind him. Only to get shot in the kneecap and causing him to trip up and scream in pain as he looked to see who was behind him.

There were echoing steps as the laughing man, clad in a cloak with covered in many bones and a skull to cover his face with a nasty looking revolver smoking at him. "P-p-p-please let me go! I will do anything you ask of me!" The WF member finally broke down desperately trying to survive. Then the man stopped laughing which terrified him even more.

Then he shot out his other kneecap causing him to scream once more as he finally reached him and knelt down a bit. "Oh? Why should I spare you wretched life?" His voice was just nasally and yet empty as though the feeling of agony was given a voice. "You see I just happen to come across you people harming others and well, that pisses me off. So no mercy okay? Bye."

Then he pulled out a nasty looking axe from his cloak and started chopping him down and once he was done he just sighed and stretched. "All in the day's work after all." He said to himself quite amused as he then pulled out his scroll and saw the video with the song as he slowly put his hand on the man that was singing it. "Boss." He muttered reverently as he listen to the song rather peacefully.

* * *

Meanwhile in Atlas a woman with blonde hair was staring out into the distance as she too was seeing the same video that the skull man was seeing. Then she smiled as she saw him gave a crippled girl a ride as he sang to her.

"Daniel, it is wonderful to know you are here as well." the woman muttered softly as she brought the scroll closer to her chest in comforting silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel was just humming to himself as he cleaned up his carbine and clearing any rust that may have formed on it while treating with the proper care and respect it deserved. The last two months of his life has been rather interesting so to say. He never really thought that he would have ended up in a new world and become a student for a very prestigious school here.

It was a bit hard to believe that this world was similar and yet so different in their own unique ways. As he finished reassembling his carbine, he smiled and took it out for a test drive. As he was in the shooting range and soon he fired his carbine at several targets, and to his delight. The shots were even stronger while being made of lighter materials with an advanced recoil system.

Then he saw a bunched up group of targets and unleashed his secondary fire of grenade, causing the targets to explode with a satisfying hiss. Then he took out his retooled magnum and tested his firing speed and soon six target came up rapidly as he quickly fired on them with ease. Now smirking he tested the remote detonation and blew up a dummy with flaming bits on it.

Nodding in satisfaction he then took out his shotgun, now an automatic firing shotgun upgraded to fire explosive 12 gauge rounds. Then the dummies came up, as he aimed his shotgun at each one and blew them up. Then he tested out his grenade launcher on the dummies as well and was satisfied when they all blew up, unlike his carbine's grenade launcher, this one was more of a concussion blast to knock people away then use the main functions of the gun.

Then he tested out his last and final weapon, the marksman, as he fired triple shots at each target and performed very fine, as the technology of this world allow him to shoot the bullets at a higher rate and allow greater range as well. Now he tested out his deployable turrets as they begun to blast everything in place before it finally went away, as he put them away.

Daniel, now satisfied with how all of his weapons work begun to leave the shooting range. Though as he walked back to the cafeteria to talk some more with his new friends. He could not help but wonder how two of his other comrades were doing without him. Natasha would be fine, as she was mostly a solo person long before he met her and should be doing okay on her own.

…The other would be rather difficult for the guys back at home to deal with. There was a reason why he knows that man's history so well after all. The Laughing Dead bows to no one save for him. He was the team leader and his superior as well. It was honestly a bloody miracle to everyone else in the Minutemen that he finally bowed to someone and could be restrained.

It was weird because he only bowed down to those that have earned his respect and are stronger than him. But after three to four battles, he finally chose to follow him as though he was a messianic figure to follow. He did not really know much about him, but the one thing that he has ever admitted to him about his feelings was that he was…envious of him for lack of a better word.

He thought of himself as a mirror opposite to what would have happen to Daniel, if he was found and raised by the right people if he was not have captured first. And as Daniel wish to deny that, he knew full well that he had a point about that. Heck, if he had went through what he went through, then it was more than possible that he would have ended up the same way he had.

It was perhaps because of the fact that they can be considered opposite sides of the same coin that he grew so fascinated by him. It also may be due to the fact that he is perhaps one of the few people inside the entire Minutemen group that could actually hold a decent conversation with him. It was perhaps the most baffling thing to occur to the other Minutemen in their group.

Still, though underneath that extremely, messed up, sadistic, insane exterior of his honestly stood a nice guy though. Then again, that was most likely because he was not really perturbed by the fact he skins his victims before force feeding them their own flesh and bits. As he also just sometimes just digs in another nail into their toes as he laughs manically in their face with glee.

…Yeah maybe there was something off about him, if he was okay with letting enemies go through an ungodly amount of pain like that. After all, he was made his superior for a reason after all. Not to mention he shed a good amount of blood on raiders as well, earning his own nickname on the battlefield as the Jack of Death, not on the accounts of his weakness, But it was mainly on the account that unlike any other minuteman, he specializes in using every weapon to a proficient degree. As a result of that, he is far more versatile than anyone in the Minutemen.

Even then, he would still not ask him to change himself for anything in the world, while he may ask him to tone it down a bit. He would dare not ask him to change who he was, because…he likes him just the way he is. Laughing Dead, the monster of the Minutemen, Terror to raiders. Now that he was thinking about his old comrades, he wonder how they were doing without him. Ah well they should be fine without him, last he heard Natasha was being sent up to New York to stand guard over the remains of the terraforming tower as they scavenged for useful supplies. LD, from when he last talked to him was heading out to the Mid-West to deal with raiders.

Ah well, they were very capable people, so they should be fine dealing with whatever it is on their own. As he then left to go focus on training with his Aura. He already found multiple uses for it in enhancing his physical prowess and healing focus as well. He really wished to know what his semblance would be, but he hoped that it would prove to be very useful to him in the long run.

* * *

I was certainly not fine on my own here in this new blasted world. Really I never honestly thought that some parts of the damn tower had some wormhole tech or whatever it is the scientific people call it these days. Ever since I ended up here on this world called Remnant and in this kingdom called Atlas. Seriously who uses kingdoms nowadays? There was a major reason why monarchies fail almost all the freaking time after all, but these advanced people uses that.

Heck she had no idea what was going on here at all, till she somehow ended up being picked up by the kingdom's military. I had no idea what were they going to do till a serious man in a white suit followed by a woman with white hair, is that hair color natural? Ended questioning her. Apparently they have no data files or what not on me and that I did not exist here at all.

I really could not just tell them I was from another world, as it would just be too ridiculous so I made up a half lie and half true, saying that my home was destroyed by the monsters and that I was one of the few survivors to made it out of there and just wandered till I came here. They were at first very skeptical, but seeing the rather haunted look in my eyes and the amount of usage my weapons been through convinced them of the truth relatively enough.

So they offered me a chance to join the military to work for them after seeing my work with any sniper rifles and my superb aiming and sniping skills. At first I was rather hesitant but I did eventually to work as apart timer of sorts with them. I mostly did work with the local police as none of the local police had the needed skills to deal with increasing terrorist's attacks.

It was also doing my time with the Atlas military that I took the time to learn all the things I could about this world here. Starting with the monsters known as Grimm, to the powers of Dust, the abilities of Aura and Semblance, their shapeshifting weapons, and their general history and recent history that I found myself sighing in annoyance.

These people are on the brink of civil war as they allow the White Fang group to spread as they did. The way that the regular humans of this world treated the Faunus population disgusted me to no end. Reminded me of the way the Czar back in Russia treated us common folks at the time. That's why she liked America better than Russia, still bigoted but not as awful as her people though.

Not to mention that there were quite a few people who genuinely believed in equality as well, including her new superior of sorts, James Ironwood. He didn't care what race you were, so long as you are dedicated to protecting people and do whatever it takes. His subordinate on the other hand…was a rather difficult case to decide on. Her name was Winter Schnee of the Spec Ops.

Her family was under constant attacks and threats from the terrorist group known as the White Fang all her life. As a result her own view about the Faunus on general are kind of cold and indifferent. Mind you, she was a wonderful woman to work with at times, but she was rather far too uptight for her liking, the poor woman never even heard of a bunkbed before, which is sad.

What kind of person do you have to be or what kind of family did you have to grow up in, if you have never heard of bunkbeds? But other than her uptightness, which she is slowly starting to break down by taking her out on a bit of girl's nights every time that they have the time or so. At the very least she was now starting to learn how to have a bit of fun from time to time or so.

Still though, despite all the good feels and comradery that I had with the local police units and Winter Schnee. They would never be able to replace her group, the Minutemen, heck she missed her old team. She dearly missed Daniel, and dare she say it? She even missed Laughing Dead, wherever that crazy beast was at. This may not her be home, but she would fight to protect the people either way. That is her duty as a member of the Minutemen after all.

But she received the most unexpected surprise and joy that she had never felt in these past months hunting down the White Fang. She finally found Daniel here in Remnant! Not only that, but it was also a video of him singing as beautifully as the day he sung Hail Colombia on the day we remember the dead that had fought for the freedom and protection of all our people.

So soon enough as she made her way to Ironwood's office she requested to be with him the next time he was in Vale, as the sources said that the kids were from a local orphanage in Vale. Also based on the typical procedure for enlisting promising warriors into Hunter Academies.

It is very likely that Daniel may have been picked up by the local headmaster and then enlisted into the academy. Daniel loved learning and he would have taken every kind of advantage that he could get to fight and kill his enemies much better. He was that kind of guy after all, who earned the title Jack of Death in the Minutemen for his versatility in just about everything.

As she took one last look at the video of her best friend and comrade, she eagerly awaited to see him once more. 'Daniel, I hope you are doing fine as I am, I will see you soon. You can count on that at the very least.' She said to herself as she walked in to the police station to help them out. As she remembered the kind yet honest smile that he gave her doing their time back in the group.

* * *

There was not many things that could genuinely brighten up his day, with what being an emotionally broken human and a sadistic monster of sorts. But he finally found himself truly happy as he found his "Boss." Or at the least the next clue to his location as he went back to the restroom to cleanse off the excess blood and brain bits that were sticking to his hands right now.

Man, splattering people's guts and brains all over the place makes him really dirty, these scum have no idea on how to be the proper torture victims at all. Seriously that one guy he dropped slowly into the wood chipper from bottom to top could not stop moving so much. Is it really that much to ask for some good old fashion terrorizing screams to just use as a lullaby at times?

Good lord, these terrorist's scum just have no manner these days, as he took a nice look at each of his victim's state before granting them slow death by feeding them to Grimm. There was the one with needles in his eyes, the one with no legs, the other one being force-fed her own hands, the one without any toes or fingers, the one being torn apart by wild dogs, and possibly his personal favorite. The one in which he delivered sliced up legs of his own body to the fool.

Ah, good times, good time. Wished he could have found new creative ways to terrify and break people's minds. Okay so there was the time he found a warehouse filled to the brim with White Fang members and supporters so he did what any good guy does, kill the bad guy.

First, once they were all in, he quickly took out the guards and snapped their necks. Then he quietly boarded up the doors and reinforced it with extra scrap metal lying around. Then he quickly blocked out all the windows. Then he finally cut out the power to confuse them. Then he let one light flicker about as he left the mangled corpses of the guards and just let the cold take them. And, oh this was his favorite part, sang out Twinkle Little Star very slowly. Just as he let the song echo around he started killing them one by one, until he threw his grenades at them.

Ah the chaos from all the blood and body bits and pieces as he gunned them all down with his Bullseye and blew them up with the landmines he placed all over. Now that was a wonderful night as he found the begging to be so hilarious and overused that he chuckled a bit instead of laughing as he killed them all. Ah filthy vermin no longer existing to cause trouble anymore.

Seriously though, their begging for their lives was just ridiculously pathetic and hilarious to just hear as he chopped them down to pieces. The ones he heard were "Oh I have a family!" Another would be "Please! I will repent!" a third be, "I just want to stop being hated!" Another "How about we make a deal?" but the one that got him the most was "Mercy, please sho-aaghhhhh!"

Oh boy these cockroaches really know how to keep him entertained for sure that's what. Heck he remembered the day he first appeared here and started killing all the monsters. And also protected some important people from a cooperation called SDC or whatever. As despite his creepiness, he is really damn good at wiping out the White Fang with disturbing violent means.

So they hired him on the sidelines, as being associated with an unknown mercenary of sorts like myself would bring too much attention to both me and them. So they provide me with the resources and leads, while I play exterminator to the cockroaches, this was the best time ever. He gets to kill lots of bad people and uses them for whatever methods he needs to break them.

He likes torturing people, it just gives him this wonderful tingling feeling down his spine, every time hears someone finally breaks down and cry like a baby. Which is why he liked "Boss" so much after all. He is like the only guy besides her, who actually can stand to have a conversation with at times. Heck, he doesn't care if he does that, he would not make him change for the world.

The "Boss" is far too nice for that, add in the fact that he is actually far more dangerous than he appears to be, and he has the perfect leader to obey. He would never ask them to die recklessly, he would never yell at them, he would always want their insight to help them plan out their attacks, and he has actually taken the time to get to know both me and her no matter what.

Hell, he used to hear that Natasha was called the Winter Huntress due to being so damn unapproachable at times. Yet despite all the crap he gets with dealing with her, he has never once lost his patience with her. Heck the one incident that he heard about that made her change her mind was the two day recon trip incident, in which they got ambushed on all sides by the foes.

During which, she admitted that she never really thought of him that heavily and had actually abandoned him when it appears to her that he was not going to make it. Then on the way back she got herself ambushed on all sides and got her right leg twisted and would have died if not for "Boss's" untimely rescue. After the battle he reset her leg and piggybacked her all the way back.

Despite "Boss" having several dangerous wounds and recently reopened ones as well, he still asked about her own safety first. She was honestly astonished that he took the time to rescue her despite her horrible attitude towards him. When she asked why, the answer made her cry a bit. "It's because we are brothers and sisters in arms, and family watch over one another."

Honestly when he heard of how possibly the only person that he actually liked being in a life threatening situation because of her attitude. He nearly went on a bloody rampage and would have torn her to pieces if not for the command of the "Boss." To not murder their comrade in bed. He remembered when she went pale as ice when she figured out that she threatened "Boss."

Anyways! He was now going to head to Vale, as that is where the next highest concentration of where the White Fang are supposed to be and where his "Boss" was. He could care less about the mission now, all he wanted to do now was find his "Boss" once more as he eagerly got into a ship heading to that destination as of right now as he made himself rather comfortable in sky. He cannot wait to tell "Boss" about his adventures here so far!

* * *

He was quite pleased about the new status of the kind of Grim they got out of converting these sub-humans of sorts. They proved to be far more reactive and smarter in comparison to the typical Grim. They were also stronger as well so that means they had far more usage for them in the long term run. As Hound passed by a pit filled with the new Grim as he smirked sadistically.

Not to mention that the mountain they were digging themselves at had plenty of the new species of sub-humans for them to convert in. But they could not afford to let the rest of them know else they risked everything here. Thankfully for them the Widowmaker has reached a stage to where it can actually be used as a guard dog now and deal with the red eyed black monsters that kept following them.

Heck despite that, there were a few open confrontations that they had with this sub-species as he did know that they did needed the fun in the hunt and practicing on dumb animals was not cutting it. Hell, he had more fun than ever before when he kept jumping around and stomping on their pathetic faces as he heard them cry as he smashed their lives right before their eyes.

But despite their good set up and the interrogation from one of the few lives they had for …additional experimentation. Hound was well aware that this is nowhere near enough to take on the rest of the world. Quantity has a bit of its own quality as well, and that tiny bit of quality can overwhelmed his own quality made and trained units. Wished they had a dropship at times. would have managed to make thing easier for them, but nope! They would have attracted too much attention when they entered here, also add in the fact that the kept stealing or blowing them up as well.

Ah well, least they have their armory and the stolen crafts from the species they captured, not to mention they have enough spare part to modify the stolen ships to their own liking. But what interested him the most were the constant monsters that were attacking them but not as often as the ones they kept attacking like the new sub-species. They might prove useful to them in the long run at some point, so he made sure to keep a note about that and have someone check them.

But now, he was bit more eager to see how these new Grim fare in combat in comparison to their, now feral, older Grim incarnations. As he set them loose on the beasts that kept attacking them and watched in joy as they slaughter them with their enhanced senses and abilities so easily. He was now content that at least they were combat ready as the beasts dissolved into ash.

Ah, now they have good cannon fodder for them to use as they build up more and more of their power base now. So he left the battlefield as one of the Chimera hybrids started to herd them all back into their cages now, where they won't be that much a nuisance to anyone working on their base. And might he say, that the base looks just fantastic in the way they are building it up so far.

True, it they don't have a most of the resources to make it as high tech as the ones back on Earth. But it is good enough for them, soon when they are more prepared they can grab other resources and use it to build up their base even further. So for now they should be all good, as he checked on the other experiments and then left to go check up on their pet guard dog, guarding them now.

He flexed a bit before seeing how their nasty little bugger was now a big heavy scary looking bugger. And he's starting to gulp down his enemies that is just so adorable! He also noticed some of the sub-species trying to kill him but he ignored their little guns and killed them all, while leaving a few of them alive for interrogation and conversion. Now that was a good pet right there, things were starting to look up for him now.

* * *

Adam was furious, scratch that, he was absolutely livid! In the past three months or so nothing has been going right for them at all. First, some of his group managed to get captured by the police and confessed to crimes that had made many potential recruits back off from joining them for the greater good. Not only that but it gained them the rep that they were all rapists and scum.

Secondly, they had to deal with a considerable increase of Grimm heading in on their location and been attacking them daily with no end in sight. That meant he had to divert resources into dealing with the threat itself, but more often than not. Most of them all die or disappear without a trace. Now they were running short on men and he had to step in himself to deal with them now.

But the worst thing to occur was the fact that multiple White Fang cells near Vauco and Patch had all been destroyed and/ or went offline now. Rumors had it that a new Bounty Hunter was in town to deal with them and he or she has been taking some pretty violent steps towards ending them. He'd seen the reports and the news as each attack looked like a bloody massacre.

He was absolutely disgusted and furious with these attacks on his brothers and sisters in arms. He will find out who was the one destroying their cells and disrupting their operations and that person pay with their own life and blood! As if he did not have enough to deal with, what with being that damnable witch's new toy soldiers, oh good lord the insults and rage he felt from that.

But now with the civilians more on the watch for them and every Faunus in Vale refusing to have anything to do with the White Fang, morale has been at an all-time low now. Heck there even many of the White Fang who tried to either desert because of all the bad things happening, or because they head of what those thugs did and wanted nothing to do with the group now.

But they would not get away so easily, he made sure to make an example out of those traitors, if only he could do that to his love then everything would be better. …Well not really make everything better, but at the very least he would feel so much better about himself and it would greatly reduce any potential oppositions to them that may interfere in the long run of things.

But with all the issues and trouble they are now facing, they could not get anything done now. Worst yet, is that the major reasons for why their soldiers kept disappearing is because someone else may have taken up residence in the Mount Glen, and they have been dealing with their soldiers for one reason or another, either way he will make that group pay dearly if it is correct.

But now he had to deal with another horde of Grimm heading their way right now, as he gripped his sword and headed towards the entrance and he cursed heavily under his breath. Now there was about a hundred of these damned Grimm and they are all Ursa following at least four other Ursa Majors. And they have begun mauling his soldiers once more as they began to get overran by them now. For now, needed to relieve some very annoyingly built up stress in the last months.

As he gleefully slashed up the Grimm into very tiny, tiny little pieces as he felt alive as he never had in days! Ah nothing like the good catharsis of slaughtering everything that gets in your way to make your mood get better every time or so! He was just so happy to slaughter them all, as he even took the time to play around the Ursa Majors and delayed their deaths to hear them scream.

Then once he was finished with slaughtering those monsters he received an update from one of his scouts about the possible appearances of the group that may be screwing with them a bit. So he walked a bit faster than he normally would as it finally verified exactly what he suspected and soon found the scout extremely nervous and terrified as she fidgeted around with her fox tail.

"Report scout." In a clear and concise tone that was firm and cold that nearly made the poor scout shrink to hide, but she had a duty. "Sir, there is indeed a separate group that is also basing on Mount Glen with us. But here's the thing sir, none of them are exactly human, Faunus, or Grimm sir." Now that caught his attention as he raised his eyebrow beneath his mask at her.

"Define…by none of the three races here Scout." He said carefully as this could mean a new threat to them. As the Scout nodded and pulled out photos on her Scroll and when he looked at the photos, Adam was honestly at a bit of a loss for words. There were around five of them, they had multiple glowing yellow eyes and had a nasty jaws and slouched over as they carry alien looking weapons. Then he turned to another photo showing one of them dragging a scout.

Then he looked at the final photo that showed them tearing apart the Grimm with relative ease with their bare hands! There were very few people in the world that could easily tear apart Grimm with their bare hands and yet this one did not look to even be trying with killing it. He tightened his grip as he realized that they have been invaded by a hostile alien force now and it seems they made their goal of using them for nefarious purposes with his comrades in arms.

Now turning to the Scout with a plan in mind. "Gather a squad of our best soldiers, it seems we have to play exterminator to this new pest in our yard. I will be leading the charge against these aliens and have the lieutenant in charge till I come back, is that understood?" she nodded and quickly went off to gather the soldiers for his cause. Of all the possible things to occur, it just had to be a freaking alien invasion. How bloody annoying it is for them to show up now.


	9. Chapter 9

As Adam walked through one of the tunnels with in the mountain, he was focusing on how to make his foe's end excruciatingly painful to behold. But he was not the only one entertaining these thoughts, as a squad of around forty White Fang soldiers were also thinking violent ends. These soldiers were briefed on the objective and what they have to do to exterminate the threat.

Thus they brought with them some of their finest weapons and tools for this excursion. Some were entertaining thoughts on what kind of weapons could these aliens bring with them, and if it was possible. Find some way to use them against their enemies in the four kingdoms. For all they know, these aliens could be far beyond what anyone has ever seen in this world so far. So it could be useful to them in the long run. But they needed to clean up the damnable worms first.

As they went through the tunnel deeper and deeper, Adam felt his sense picking up on some cold air and some mechanical noises down the tunnel. It seems they were heading the right way as he motioned for his troops to stop as he signaled them that he was moving on ahead before them. He wanted to see what kind of enemies and assets does this new foe have, then he will kill them.

As he sneaked in around the side, he saw that there was a huge amount of the aliens around, except they did not have any armor or numbers on them. Not only that, but the only with any tech on them was locking them up already. 'So it seems that these alien types are the kind to be locked up eh? Wait! Is that a White Fang uniform on that type! No! They are all wearing rags!'

Then the horrible implication reached his mind, these types of aliens had White Fang uniforms on, they also have some animal like features in their heads and sometimes the back end. That could only mean that…they…were…made…from…his…comrades'…bodies as he gripped his sword very tightly as he came to the conclusion that they were indeed his former comrades.

He swore heavily in his mind while he vowed to avenge the loss of his brothers and sisters in arms as he will make the aliens pay for their crimes. So once he finished his recon, he returned back to his squad and they continued sneaking around the base to hopefully find the source and exterminate them all. So once he updated them on what he found on his recon, they got mad.

So they continued on as they are now blinded by their on lack of foresight that perhaps since this is their territory, they might already have something set up for them. As they went deeper and deeper into the tunnel. Unknown to them though, their movements were already being watched. And for their arrogance, they will pay in a sea of their blood and misery before the others now.

Before he and his squad found a herd of these transformed beings. Then there was also the entrance around them as well. As much as he wanted to start slaughtering them all, he knew that there was more value if they can grab any useful data before facing the oncoming resistance first.

Not to mention they are not aware of their own combative capabilities just yet either way as well. As they entered a new room with covers all that for a moment he was wondering why there was no guard around. Then all the abominations went through one door a second later towards them.

* * *

Hound was a bit intrigued when he saw the sub species send out a squad of warriors out to scout them out or eliminate them. 'Oh well, should have figured they would have send in someone to figure out their fellow member's continued disappearance.' He thought and in all honesty, he would have been very disappointed if they did not bother to send anyone to investigate them at all.

But these people seem smarter and tougher than the last bunch of squirming worms they had captured for conversion. They should perhaps see how far they can make it till they meet the guardian of their base. Nah that would not be interesting at all. They do need to know their foe's capabilities as well. They might prove to be a rather annoying nuisance in their plan as well.

Perhaps it was time to test the natives of this planet to see what it is they were capable of, who knows what they might be capable of here on this world. So with a motion and nod of his head, he had the Grim released all over them. And this was also a chance to see how well their cannon fodder would do against the species here. He smirked sadistically as he saw three Grim overpowered one of them and tore that person to complete shreds.

But now he was excited as he saw a strong person in a black outfit with red hair slicing through the Grim he encountered with relative ease. Arrogant fool that he was better than them just because he could take out a few animals that are no better than cannon fodder for them, now that was just precious, adorable, and incredibly pathetic or a combination of the three.

Perhaps he should go in soon to face them. But for now he was just content to see how the slaughter will go for their new enemies. After all, he has yet to see what it is they were truly capable of, and not only that but their hybrids and sharpshooters are also hiding out. After all, if they are having trouble with just the Grim then they are not as tenacious as the human he hunted.

The native species back from the world in which they failed were tenacious and powerful that's for sure. As much as he wanted to look down on them, he knew he wouldn't or couldn't, they were after all, despite being a primitive species, able to find the way to counteract their poison. Not to mention hold their own well against them and fight to the bitter end and destroy them.

Not to mention they know damn well how to give a very good fight for their soldiers, hell even he heard about what happened in the continent that the humans called Africa. Over thousands of Chimera soldiers killed in a well disguised and bobby trapped place of sorts. Even he had to admit that was damn clever and pretty gutsy of them. That is why he does not belittle them.

After all, as much as he wanted to rant at the soldiers back at the tower for letting one human get past them. He had to admit that the human who gotten past them, he had to be very accomplished at what he did, else he never got past them. So when it was time for the tower to fell and humans started fighting back, he knew they would not win. They had fought without hope but now had hope.

So for them that would make them far more determined to win and slay every one last of them to take back their world. Resist as they might try, there was only so much that they could do before their species finally fell. Try as he might, but there will always be a small part of his mind that will be giving the human from that world his own little grudging respect for getting the job done.

They had accomplish what no other species that had face before them had ever done in their entire history. They beat them back while using primitive technology against them. He also knew that any further invasion would not work because of how long it takes to get to other world but this time they will be ready and using their own weapons against them now.

Who know just how strong this other species might be, perhaps this was the chance to see how well can they compare to these warriors. Perhaps this is something telling him to take note of the way the new species fought. Either way, that swordsman has garnered his interest from him. Will he sneer at them and look down upon them just because they had several easy victories of sorts?

Or will he spiral into the despair and arrogance that brought down the mighty fleet of the Chimera Power. And so he left to get ready for combat perhaps maybe fighting one of them will give him perspective on the way his enemy fights. Also a nice way to get the legs stretching.

* * *

Adam grunted as another one of these abominations try to get the jump on him as he dodged and sliced it in half. Things were not looking good for them, there were still more coming and he already lost a quarter of his men already. They need to push on ahead if not dealing with them!

Just as they gunned down the last annoyance they were just about to go on till all of a sudden someone's head blew up. There was silence but he immediately ducked down as everyone's brain started to kick into gear now. As a storm of energy bolts fell upon them. At first he just thought them to be like regular bullets. Except for the fact that somehow some of those energy rounds can curve around the obstacles and hit them still!

Then there was an energy round that he noticed was larger and thinner than the rest of them, before it went straight through defensive cover and straight through the Aura of one of the few members that could use it and killed her instantly. A sudden chill came across him as he came across one very important info, they have weapons that can ignore the defensive power of Aura.

He cursed heavily as he saw additional rounds of those were making his way towards and he cursed even more when he saw most of his squad as dead before him or ran away in cowardice. He was absolutely furious right now as he went charging on ahead recklessly as he dodged the more dangerous shots and let the some of the stray rounds hit him as his Aura protected him.

He then saw his first real enemy and just as he was about to cut him down he backed off before blasting in the face full of those energy rounds. And he would have ignored it if it wasn't for the fact that five more came around and focus on him as well as he cursed and use his sword to absorb the rounds heading his way. Most were taken but some rounds still managed to hit him.

He then used his Aura enhanced punch to knock out a pillar and cause rock shrapnel to hit them as they then went back into cover to avoid them. Then he tumbled back further into the mountain passage and tried to avoid the constant stream of energy rounds heading his way right now. He's getting out of here, there was nothing to be gained now, and the mission was a complete failure.

Just as he was making his way out he bumped into something big and he dashed back and to his annoyance, and slight fear, there was a bigger, nastier, scarier, and stronger looking version of the ones with rifles back in the tunnel as he leered at him quite sadistically now.

He knew that they were dangerous yes 'but there was just one of them now, this should not be much trouble to deal with.' He thought to himself as he readied his own sword and had to dodge multiple shots from his right arm as he used some kind of energy Gatling gun of sorts on him.

But he was slow while he was not and was able to dodge most of his shots before he got close and tried to cut him down, only to come across his left hand as he grabbed his arms and threw him down. Now he noticed that he picked up some of kind of electricity spewing weapon before aiming it at the ground? Then he looked down and cursed as he realized that it was wet already.

Then he got the nastiest shock of his life before trying to conduct most of the electricity into his own sword. Before he got up and started swing his blade at the monster before him. Not even close to hitting him as he kept dodging and sidestepping him all over the place. He was not even trying to deal with him as the monster just looked very amused by his attempts on him right now.

Then he just dropped his weapons making Adam lose all sense of self control as he felt he was being mocked by him right now! "ENOUGH LOOKING DOWN ON ME YOU ARROGANT ALIEN!" Causing said alien to look down at him in confusion. "I AM A MEMBER OF THE WHITE FANG! I WILL BRING A NEW UTOPIA FOR FAUNUS EVERYWHERE OUR GOAL WILL WIN. AND AN ANNOYING THREAT LIKE WILL NOT-"

Only to get picked up by an extremely deceptively fast alien, who dashed to where he was up by the legs. As said alien started bashing him on the wall three times, on the floor two times, against several stalactites three more times. Before taking one last look at him before snorting as he then threw him down the pathway. As he then crash quite violently against the wall before him now.

Then the large alien scoffed at him as he approached to finally end his wretched existence. The alien then noticed his sword and picked it up before swinging it a bit before approving its usage. At the time the alien returned his sights on him. Adam then threw a flash bang and smoke bomb to escape. He ran like a coward he knew that but he will avenge the loss that he suffered here today.

Those were his only thoughts as he finally reunited with only four of his squad, two of them being heavily wounded, as they all retreat from the new foe's base before them. They were going to need a lot more firepower to deal with these aliens at their doorstep now, going to be a pain. But considering how dangerous they are, he might ask for the Almighty Bitch to step in for them.

* * *

Well that was bloody disappointing in his opinion, he never got to kill his worthless maggot of a prey. Then again he was pretty cleaver to use such tricks like those to avoid him, not to mention he was defiant in his own unique way as well. He might actually become a problem for them at some point in the future. So he will have to plan contingencies to deal with someone like that.

But still that weapon that the red haired one used was surprisingly well built and he decided it might be useful to study it, so he send it to the research lab to see what kind of secret does it hold. It might prove useful to them in the long run, not to mention the metal is unlike anything that he has ever seen or heard of before. So he left it to the few researchers that he had left.

But he had to admit, it felt nice stretching out his legs like that once in a while or so, he should probably do this a bit more often when he is not as busy as he most of the time. They still need to build up their resources and know more about the inhabitants of this world as well. Better to be prepared and get no attacks than it to be unprepared and be on the other end of lots of attacks.

Still… there was a fire that burned in the eyes of the one he had beaten, despite being weak spiritually and stronger physically. That fire strongly reminded him of the more fanatical members of his species. That fire burned intensely as the higher ups began to make numerous mistakes after their failure to bring in the Chimera Fleet to the human home world of sorts.

If he allowed that fire to burn on its own, then maybe that person won't be a much of threat as he saw. Those kind of people make the greatest kind of mistakes and soon eventually bring down their entire units or race as a result. He should know that well, that fire burned insanely in the eyes of the fool ones back at the human world leading to their defeat and forced them to retreat.

Either way, they have tested the strength of one group here, best to stay off the radar for now and continue to build up their power base here. Another good news for him was that the stealth generators were on alongside the turrets at their main entrance. The slightly larger entrance now shall be guarded by their pet. He doubts anyone would want to face their pet down in combat.

* * *

"Dames, might I ask what in God's green earth on you girls trying to do right now?" Daniel asked a bit astonished as Ruby and Yang dragged him along the streets of Vale as Weiss was walking up ahead of them while Blake followed them while reading a book. He honestly had no idea what it is they were doing here on the weekend, and he kind of found it to be a bit rude.

Especially since Velvet was giving him more historical context of the last major war that the people of Remnant had fought over. Not to mention introduce him to her teammates whose letters spell out Caffeine, which he admitted to being a bit unusual for sure. The one that made the biggest impression on him though was defiantly the leader of the team, Dame Coco.

The first thing that the woman did when he was introduced to him was her throwing her magazine at the one known as Fox, who he think may be blind due to a lack of eye pupils. She came up to him took a look see around him making him feel like he was being seen through his very core and then came up next to Velvet and gave her a thumbs up for catching a decent guy.

"With passable fashion sense." Poor Velvet then had to explain to her teammates that she and Daniel were not dating in the least. But Coco just pushed that off and then I was introduced to the one thing that one of my brothers said I will surely fail in, woman's fashion. My God, can she go on and on about what is the newest and latest in fashion work and accessories to use.

Although to be fair he was tuning a bit of those words out as he heard Coco's last name, Adel. Adel is an Arabic word that heard of once righteous or fair. And despite her being over interested on fashion, he noticed that the purse she was carrying that was left on her table bending a bit underneath its weight. Not to mention he can smell the metallic scent of casing as well.

That implies two things about her, one was that she was primarily a gun user of sorts. And two, whatever weapon she seems to use is on her purse, though he shudder what kind of weapon she could hide in there considering this world's tendency to use very transformable weapons of sorts. Not to mention that she also got up close and prevented his hands from moving so he could not use his guns as well. The dame was pretty good at hiding her intentions not to mention skills.

Before seemingly leaving his personal space he could hear her whisper, "do anything with Velvet and death will be merciful to what I plan to do to you." Yeah her intentions were pretty clear and not to mention she's quite protective of her teammates as well. But not before introducing him to the rest of her team Fox, the one he thought might be blind and Yatsuhashi, possibly one of the tallest guys that he has ever met in his entire life with the possible exception of LD.

Fox was rather quiet and stoic but he was pretty nice once you get to know him better. Coco, he already said his opinion on with the added regards that she is quite thankful to him for giving Velvet some much needed courage. Yatsuhashi, actually reminded him of some of the Chinese monks he met back at home when he was travel a bit on the East Coast helping out other groups.

There were surprisingly a good niche of Asians around Maryland where he's from not to mention the fact that most of the leaders and advisors to the groups that rather not fight but hide were the monks from Asia. While he was no Buddhist himself, he could appreciate the roles these monks play in acting as spiritual guides and people to talk to during these dark times.

Yatsuhashi could sense there was more to me than meets the eyes already as after I left with Velvet he commented on my Aura and being. "You have been through so much pain, yet you remain strong. What type of place forged one such as you?" He had to admit, he was quite impressed by his skills to see him as more than just a late student and a talented warrior as well.

Velvet as he gotten to know her better over the months was actually pretty fun to hang out in her own way. She seems to have a strong love for photography and having a bit of fun with him in pranking Cardin's team subtly. That one time in which they tried to bully her, he sneaked around and doused their drinks with condiments that do not go together at all in the least.

Once he was done he approached and the team, remembering the last beat down he gave them scramble off like a bunch of little rats. So when he kept glaring at them, they decided to drink their juices only to cough all of it out violently and started running towards the bathroom. He then high fived Velvet for a prank well done. Good times, good times are spent with her.

Now being brought out his thoughts as Weiss explained why they were here in the first place. "Like we said Daniel. You need more clothes than the one you wear, no offense but most of us started to notice you wear the same outfit every three days or so and we thought you could use some variety in your wardrobe." Weiss explained clearly as they brought him in to one shop.

Daniel had to admit that Weiss perhaps had some point about that, in all honesty though he was not really used to having that many kind of clothes to wear to begin with. What with scavenging for everything they could find and use for rags and additional warmth during the cold winters. There was a reason why he hated jeans during those days, they were so annoying to wear.

They did not offer as much warmth as sweatpants do, nor do they offer as much flexibility, and they were one type of clothes that could easily tear and let thing seep through the fabric at times. He did not understand why some people like wearing those abomination of fabric he will not call clothes. …Oh good lord now he started to understand why Coco likes hanging out with him now.

"Point Weiss, but however while I do appreciate your help in this issue, I have one or two thing that I must say when we are shopping for additional clothes for me." The girls all nodded in as they listen to him. "First I will never ever wear jeans, so don't even think about those waste of fabric." That caused the girls to sweat drop a bit at that wondering what issues he has with it.

"Second is that I shop for my own underclothes, understood?" They all quickly nodded as some of them turned bright red at the thought of helping out Daniel with his underwear and all that. Though Yang naturally looked rather disappointed, ever since that day where he caused her to pass out. She has always been trying to tease him more and try to get him embarrassed but fail.

Not his fault for having an amazingly deadpan face and being able to ignore whatever it is she throws at him. All he had to do to beat her was whisper "Sleeping Beauty Shiny Eyes." And that would automatically cause her to blush as she remembers that he liked the colors of her eyes. Not to mention there was not a lot that could honestly faze him these days since the survival war.

But at any rate he was trying out multiple types of clothing style that would have gone uneventfully. If he did not see Coco out here looking through the shoes before noticing him and waving at him. "Well, well, well. I must admit Daniel I did not ever take you to be the type for shopping for clothes. Maybe since you do we should hang out some more and talk about it."

Coco smirked as I just rolled my eyes at her, dang this woman knew how to bring out the sarcasm when she needed to. "For you information Dame Coco, I am here shopping for clothes because it has come to my attention that I perhaps need more variety in my wardrobe and the girls of Team RWBY are helping me out pick what type of clothes would fit, so here we are."

Coco then lowered her shades as she took in the sight of my blue Khaki pants and white shirt with a black vest and a belt to hold up my gun holster for my magnum. She muttered something under her breathe as she took in one last look before nodding at me in approval causing me to roll my eyes once more before I nodded at her approval for one of my outfits to wear now.

"Not a bad set of clothes but I could give you more help if you want to." She said while smirking at me as I raised my eyebrows wondering why. She sighed as she explained it. "Listen here Daniel none of were able to get Velvet to stand up for herself as she hates being in the spotlight. So I figure out why not pay you back a bit for all the aid you gave to one of my teammates ok?"

I paused for a bit and I was honestly confused by the gratitude she was showing me here, as I then nodded figuring I could use more help. As Coco then smiled and dragged me around to all the latest and best looking outfit for me as the dames from Team RWBY looked at me bit weirdly. As Coco took my arm all over the place and might I say she has quite the grip.

Yang was blowing me kisses, Blake looked a bit peeved, Ruby smiled a bit encouragingly. And Weiss wave at me in good luck. Though one thing bothered me was the fact that not a lot of people do not help each other out. I remember that people here are not as friendly as I am and it honestly disappoints me a bit at how people can be so callous to each other at times here in Vale.

People should be willing to help each other out, not to mention if this is the general attitude of how Faunus are treated in Velvet's case. It is detrimental to the Kingdom's survival considering that Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. It is not good for you or for your survival now.

A nation is only as strong as its people's trust in the state. If you alienate a segment of your population, it will only come back to haunt them. I mean you need to see no further than the birth of the radical White Fang. They have been doing increasing amount of violent actions against Weiss's family and her family company that only spread to other kingdoms and islands as well.

One of the few things that he noticed going bad for the White Fang was that in Patch, the news reported that someone singlehandedly annihilated the local White Fang Cells quite violently. Though hearing some of the details disturbingly reminded him of a certain man cloaked in bones. On the other hand, he would be glad if he was here dealing justice out to the White Fang cells.

Just then he went back to trying out new clothes while getting Coco's opinion on them, all the meanwhile unaware of the approaching disaster heading his way. Just as he finally put some pants something ripped and the curtains fell showing his top body which was well developed due to years of constant training and fighting. He was speechless as some girls started drooling.

* * *

(A few minutes beforehand)

"So guys I have to ask what your opinion about Daniel is so far." Ruby spoke up as the other three girl's attention were caught. In truth they all honestly liked him, as he wasn't a pervert or an annoying weirdo of sorts. Weiss actually likes spending time with him knowing more about the world and how Dust works and does not judge her for her family's issues in their work.

Blake liked him for multitudes of reasons and crushed on him as well. Yang liked the way he can be hilarious at times and not being like other guys who can just be perverts. Not to mention the way he made her shiver when he whispered so tantalizingly into her ears causing her to faint.

Ruby liked hanging out with him due to his multitudes of weapons and the fact that he also believes in her dream to be a hero as well. Stating that everyone is a hero so long as they dedicate themselves to the path that they believe in. She also remembered that day when he spoke up in class about while it is hard to fight for things that you believe in due to the burden they have. That **does not** mean they are **not** worth fighting for time and time again.

Overall they actually liked the guy so that was saying something then Yang spoke up. "Well he is pretty cool but I think he would be better without any clothes on don't you think so as well?" She said slyly as everyone blushed beet red as she went off topic. Then Weiss started yelling at her for think indecent things about their friend while Ruby and Blake sighed at the two girls.

Then it quickly escalated as Yang started to poke fun at Weiss's body and both Blake and Ruby had to restrain her from tearing out Yang's throat and during that time they backed up into one of the curtains that store uses for their customers. And eventually Murphy's Law came into play. As Weiss then knocked Ruby down, who in panic, grabbed the curtains ripping it out accidentally.

Revealing a rather shocked and speechless Daniel who was only in his pants as he was about to put on a shirt. At the same time revealing his top body for all the world to see as the females started wolf whistling to him or cheering for his body. As Yang gained a rather goofy grin, Blake a small blush, Ruby with reddened cheeks, and Weiss blushing all over the place on her face.

As soon as Daniel recovered his wits he just look down at the ground where Ruby and Weiss were still on and both tried to apologized while Daniel could only groan in annoyance at what happened here. Coco excitedly approved of Daniel's rugged looking body very much indeed. He wondered to God, what did he do to deserve this embarrassment as he put on his shirt back on. Causing the females to look disappointed and then soon left with his friends in tow.

He just walked with his bags and the girls from Team RWBY while Coco stayed back to look at some more accessories till he spoke up. "Dames." Causing the girls to listen to him. "I have a new rule, and that rule is do not rip of the curtains of the changing room I am using, understand?" As everyone from Team RWBY nodded quickly as they picked his displeased undertone. "Good, now let us head back to Beacon now then."


	10. Chapter 10

It was times like these that Daniel appreciated just sitting on the roof and stare off into the sky. He just felt so much at peace with himself as he feel the wind on his face and the clouds dusting around the sky. The sound of Jaune screaming as he was sent flying back into the door again for a third time in a row while he was training with his partner, Pyrrha in close quarter combat skills.

…Okay that last one may have been a stretch as he got up from his rather peaceful cloud watching in annoyance. As he saw Pyrrha running over to Jaune as he remained crumpled on the ground moaning in pain. As the rather strong woman was apologizing for accidentally flying across the roof once more. He had to admit though, it was rather funny to see him fly like that.

Since he came here whenever he's not talking to the history professor or the vice headmistress, he would often find himself coming here to stare at the clouds in contemplation. Things were changing quickly and there was not much that he could do about that, apparently there was a festival that had a tournament showcasing all the warriors in training from across the world.

But there was something that honestly bothered him more than anything right now, it feels as though the world was at a calm before the storm. He knew that sensation…war was coming soon, and it will not be merciful to those that do not prepare or have the guts to face the devil himself. But it was a gut feeling so he told no one, but nevertheless he kept a wary eye out still.

But as he turned back his attention towards Jaune and Pyrrha sparing once more, he could not help but get a very unusual feeling about his fellow comrade Jaune. Earlier he noticed that his callouses were not as well developed as the rest of his classmates and he even stumbled a bit in training last time he saw him trip over a small crack in the ground, which is dangerous to him.

But he noted for all his improvements, the boy's skills were nowhere near developed or as polished as the rest of his classmates. Heck even Cardin and his band of maggots have a better hold over their weapons than he does, and that is not really saying much about them. He then narrowed his eyes as he examined Jaune's fighting style when he was training with his partner.

Everybody have their own unique way of fighting, there are the tiny little differences that showed up when they fight or shoot. Natasha had a habit of sniffing the air before she take a shot and Laughing Dead tensed his muscles whenever he's about to ambush someone. Heck even he has these as well, when he twitches his ears to prepare himself ready to fight in combat at times.

Even his classmates show these habits at times. Ruby narrows her eyes, Weiss shift her right leg a bit forward, Blake's ears twitched a bit, Yang tenses her muscles and what not, Ren relaxes his body, Nora just grins heavily, and Pyrrha always shift her right hand back a bit. Jaune on the other hand, his body looks to be all over the area as if it was still working what it want to do still.

The issue that came from that was if the boy had no combat reflexes or presence to call upon to help him. It was as though the boy was still trying to pull out his combat presence to truly prepare for the challenges ahead of him. It only became more noticeable when he had his Aura activated. Apparently people glow when they get into that perfect state of mind to fight then.

So he decided to do a little investigating dating all the way back to when Jaune first did his initiation here at Beacon. He raised his eyes as he did not even bother to pay attention nor did he have a landing strategy to aid him and had to be rescued by Pyrrha then. But what really got to him was that he had no idea what the heck Aura was at the time when Pyrrha helped explain it.

Which makes absolute no sense at all, just about every academy that helps teach the basics of fighting and what not to their students require them to activate their Aura and learn how to use it. He was an exception among exception considering that no one has ever managed to do what the people of Remnant did with their Aura had done. It has also led him to one conclusion so far.

Jaune must have faked his way into Beacon Academy and was not actually a real student from any of the academies his transcripts must have said. Usually Daniel would rather not think of the worst from his comrades, but he knew full well that people were always willing to do what they can if they can get any significant benefits out of it. It is human nature to do that after all still.

But even so, he is taking the time to improve himself every bit on the way to becoming a protector. So he really does not care about whether or not he may have faked his records to get in. The Headmaster is far more perceptive than he looks at times. So he may have seen something in Jaune that allowed him to be accepted in the first place, like his determination.

But really the guy could use some additional help as well in his combat poses. He was already far too tense for a swordsman. Keeping yourself both loose and tight is key to close quarter combat. Even if he fancy himself more as a gunner than a fighter, he does know the basics in close quarter combat. Hell, every Minuteman knows some close quarter combat just in case.

* * *

"Now listen here Jaune, you have been making some improvements, which is great. Bow keep in mind of your own limits as well." Pyrrha advised Jaune as they got up to spar once more. "The key to battle is being able to keep focus and try not to let anything distract you, okay?" She smiled at him as the young leader psyched himself up again as they got into their combat stances.

At first there was silence and then a blunt voice called out to them. "You're too stiff." Eyes widening as they saw Daniel looking at them with observant eyes. She was wondering where the heck did he come from and what has he's been doing here? As they both looked confused as Daniel stared at Jaune once more with his observant calm eyes that made her a bit weary.

"Your stance is far too stiff, especially for a melee fighter, you have to be tight enough that you can keep firm yet loose enough so you don't fall over like a thin stick." Daniel lectured with great patience and observance as he went to Jaune and explain of the nuisances of close quarter combat. In all honesty I was quite surprised that he knew so much about fighting in melee.

As he went on about melee combat, he noticed that we were both staring at him with eyes widened and jaws dropped. "What is it you guys?" He asked a bit curiously and noticing the way they were staring at him with the postures and close quarter weapons he started to figure it out. "Ah is it because of the fact that I seem adept at using close range weapons perfectly fine, is it?"

As we both silently nodded our heads in response, he could only sigh as he went on to explain it. "All of us Minutemen have been taught a competent level of skills in both firearms and melee weapons, that way we will be able to use whatever is around us to kill our foes. Granted you don't see many Minutemen doing that, considering it is suicide to engage our foes in close quarters. But it is a necessity and sometimes we have to use it to kill our foes up close at times."

We could only nod as that actually did make a lot of sense for his group to do something like that, but then he went on further. "But there are some of us who use melee weapons more often mainly due to the fact that unlike some of us. Those specific Minutemen are better suited for dealing with Raiders, and we do not have the resources to keep using silencers as you call it."

Then he went into details about those kind of Minutemen that specialized in close quarter combat. "These Minutemen who perfected the art of sneaking around and silently killing off the Raiders were among our sneakiest kind. But there were also Minutemen that perfected the art of psychological warfare, leaving the kind of marks that would make a grown man piss himself."

When he said that last sentence rather ominously I could not help but shudder at thought of those kind of warriors to face. "They fought with fear, they fought with pain, and they fought with suffering. These were the nightmares of the Raiders on all those that dare to hurt others and prey on civilians. It just so happens that one of my old friends was a talented specialist in fear tactics."

I could not help but notice as he spoke more and more both me and Jaune were paying very close attention to his story. "And then he earned the moniker the Laughing Dead. Quite possibly the scariest chap you have ever met." He shrugged his arm as if it was not that big of a deal. "Though to be fair guys, he is not that bad once you get to know him, I know I did. Quite a reasonable guy in all honesty. Just a bit off his rockers if you ask me, but overall a nice guy."

He finished of his details with a shrug as he then looked at us. "So. How goes the training in blades go for the leader of your team so far?" Well now that I think about it, Jaune has really improved since the last time he fought and now has actual skills and battle maneuvers to work with now. So I like to think that Jaune has come a long way since he first got here at Beacon.

As I told him of our progress so far, Daniel seemed rather impressed. "Amazing, you have only been here for a short time and your skills are vastly improving already Jaune." He praised him as Jaune looked a bit sheepish and scratched the back of head. "It is almost as though you have never been taught in the basics of fighting back at your academy." I did not know why but I could not help but stiffen alongside Jaune who flinched at his remark, not that I could blame him.

Then he no longer looked impressed any more as he stared at Jaune as he also noticed my sudden stiffening as he walked up to Jaune. "I just have to know one thing. Did you or did you not fake your transcripts into Beacon Academy Jaune Arc?" And like that my heart dropped at what he said, how on Remnant did Daniel figured out that Jaune faked his transcripts into Beacon?!

Seeing the looks on our face he just sighed at us as he raised his fingers. "Oh don't be that surprised you two! It was not that hard to figure out from the clues he left. Jaune for one, does not have callouses on his hands that most warriors do when they have practiced with their weapons for a long time. Second, he did not have any idea what Aura is, despite that being a prerequisite at just about any Combat schools. Thirdly, Jaune does not have any habits or combat presence that everyone else here does, and yes that includes Cardin and his fools you two."

Then he raised his fourth finger as if to signal the coming end. "And lastly, Jaune has no idea of how to honestly use his sword and only just repeatedly just slash and hack his way into battle. Meaning he has no fighting style of any kind whatsoever." As he listed out all the reasons, I must admit he is rather good at knowing the reasons why Jaune should not be here at Beacon.

"Now then with all these coincidence in hand here please tell me whether or not I am wrong in my assumption in that you, Jaune Arc, faked your way into Beacon Academy." Looking to me for support all I could do was nod my head in reveal it to him. As then Jaune turned back to me he nodded as Daniel just sighed. "You know I am not a very judgmental person I like to think but I do wish to know why in God's name did you faked your way into the school, so enlighten me."

As Daniel raised his left hand towards Jaune wanting an explanation for why he did what he did. Jaune looked a bit conflicted but he then took a deep breath and told Daniel the whole story. He was just a kid who wanted to be a hero and warrior like his father and grandfather before him, how he wished to be the one saving others, how he desired to a man worthy or respect, and how he desired to be the one man that people look up to and be an inspiration towards others as well.

By the time Jaune finished his story, Daniel's facial expression has not changed, yet his eyes said a lot more though. His eyes were not the kind, understanding ones, nor were they the thoughtful ones as well. They were full of scorn and anger and the kind that made you feel like nothing. Then for the first time, he turned his scowl on someone that he considered to be a friend here.

"So you mean to tell me that you snuck into this school, put yourself in danger, left your family, got yourself nearly killed, charge in recklessly, and lied to your fellow comrades in arms. All for the sake of glory?" He said very coldly that caused both Jaune and I to flinch, despite the fact I was not the target of his fury right now, though the rage he had was terrifyingly cold and quiet.

He then continued on as Daniel was obviously not pleased with Jaune's lies about getting into the school, "Not to mention you went out and did not inform of your family of your entrance into Beacon, imagine if you had not made it through. How do you expect your family to feel about it Jaune Arc?" Then Jaune got angry when he mentioned his family's reactions to his actions now.

"SO what!" he snapped back as Daniel was caught off guard by his shout as Jaune continued his rant. "My parents never believed that I could do anything on my own and thought that it was better for me to do nothing and stay back home." He scoffed further as he went on, "My parents never believed in me they never thought I could do anything well guess what! I'm glad they are not here. Not only that, but you were already a major badass at doing what you did, unlike me."

That caused her to wince heavily as her heart also reached out to the boy that saw her for only as she was and who she became. But even then, that was not the right thing to say to Daniel as his eyes became vicious and had a look of revulsion on his face. He then dashed right up to Jaune before any of us could react, then he grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up and punched him painfully hard.

Just as she was about to intervene she heard him whisper out. "Glad your parents are not here? I would give just about anything to see mine again." That caused all of them to go silent as Jaune realized what he just said and Pyrrha could do nothing about it. "My mom's name was Emily, my dad's name was Paul. They were taken from me when I was a kid and I miss them dearly."

As Daniel seemingly went into a trance both I and Jaune could look very nervous at his reactions. "My dad was a firefighter, ensuring that lives could be saved from fire disasters all the time. My mom was a nurse at the local hospital treating and taking care of the patients with special needs. I even had a sister by the name of Jenny, she loved to do ballet for the family. But all of that was torn away from me when I was a kid, I never truly got over their deaths. The only thing I could do was keep on living for their sakes and to make the most of my life so that when I eventually die, I can smile at them knowing I lived the way I wanted to." He said all of that quietly as he then started looking at Jaune in anger. "Do you think that I am happy about gaining the skills I did?! It simply took me losing my entire family, having my entire world shattered in front of me, almost dying, barely rescued, and learning to survive to gain my level of skills Jaune Arc. I was denied my right to normalcy and had to quickly grow up in order to survive my ordeals. I never tried to look back on the past too much, because what's done is done."

But then he pointed his finger very accusingly towards Jaune. "But let me tell you one thing Jaune, on the battlefield there are no such things as heroes and monsters, there is only the victors and the dead. You put yourself in danger out of vain ambition when you were clearly not suited to be a fighter, everyone else had their skills assessed and ready to fight to the bitter end. You abandoned your family for fame and glory that does not even matter!" Daniel almost shouted at him as he then scoffed at him before heading towards the exit but not before looking back at us. "I won't tell your secret Jaune, you do what you must I supposed. Pyrrha, I expect you to bring Jaune up to speed on fighting with blades. But I must ask you this Jaune, are you truly prepared to go down the Hell I once had to live through just to live like a pro? Are you grateful that your parents are not here while someone like me wishes to just even hold onto his parent's warm hands? Do you even have a reason to fight like the men and women back in the Minutemen do? Our motto is 'For those We Cherish, We die in Glory.' Are you ready to die for the people?" And those were the last words he said before he slammed the door shut and left soon enough.

Though it was comforting to know that Daniel will not sell out Jaune, it was… distressing to see just how badly, did Daniel miss his family. I realize that there was a lot to Daniel that we have still not figure out, and it seems Jaune will never know considering he just burned that bridge. It was harsh on Jaune as well as he collapsed on the ground and muttering and berating himself.

* * *

I just quietly walk through the hallways as I just started heading to my room, Jaune had no idea what did he suffered and only thought about what it was I gained. It has been a long time since I last exploded like that but honestly, how could I not explode like that? That fool had no idea of just how lucky he is to be in the position he was in considering the circumstances of his entrance.

The punk somehow got teamed up with possibly one of the most competent Huntress in training from Remnant, somehow got himself really good teammates that are very destructive or skilled. And is not taking instructions and lessons from said competent Huntress in training. Ordinarily I would not have mind this, if he had earned and worked his way into becoming a student.

But he did not do anything like that, and he sneaked his way in all for the sake of living up to a legacy? He just scoffed at such a pointless desire, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. He will eagerly await the day that when he finally goes down into despair, he will be there to point out all the crap that has occurred. Then he stopped in his tracks think about what he said.

Since when did he started acting like an annoying, stuck up, rude, spiteful, envious little prick? This was below him and the thoughts only came after Jaune talked about his…family and…skills. He only sighed as he continued walking on now in a more somber mood now. He really did miss his family a lot and would have given just about anything to see them again.

It was somewhat of a sore point for him still, and to hear that Jaune so casually dismissed his parent's love and envious of the way he had gained his skills really rubbed him in the wrong way. He just sighed, it was like the time back at the orphanage and this time it was hurting more deeply that he care to go about. He went about his business till he bumped into someone then.

Now looking up he was surprised to see that it was Ozpin and Goodwitch walking down the way. It also seems that Ozpin and Goodwitch were surprised if their raised eyebrows were anything to go by. "Greetings Headmaster, Vice Headmaster, my apologies for bumping into you, just going back to my room and just got lost in thoughts along the way, sorry for bumping into you."

The two just smiled on as Ozpin then spoke up. "That is very much okay Daniel, just next time watch where you are walking all right?" I nodded and just as I was about to walk off Goodwitch spoke up. "Daniel if you don't mind me asking…just what was it you were thinking about?" Ah Goodwitch must have catch that look in my eye she was incredibly nice and observant like that.

Of all the staff members and teachers that helped me get used to Remnant the most, Goodwitch has been a major factor in all of that. She was honestly pretty distressed over the way my previous situation have gone and has tried everything in her powers to help me out. She was truly a mother hen, and it was something that I will be grateful about for the rest of my life then.

"No professor I do not mind, just reminiscing about my family and all, it has been a while but I do miss then still." Then their eyes turned rather sorrowful for me, it was a sore subject still. "Do not worry professors, just remembering about the best times I had with my family, nothing to worry about." I lied straight through my teeth but it seems they caught onto that lie though.

Goodwitch just sighed at me as she looked at me with understanding and sympathy "Daniel, you do not have to lie to us we are your teachers. It is our duty to help you students in any way we can. So will let us help you Daniel?" I looked up to them and saw that they were just concerned about my wellbeing not only as teachers, but sort of my guardians in this world now so I nodded.

Later we were in Ozpin's office as Professor Goodwitch offered me some tea, which I gratefully accepted it, soon as I took my first sip I felt calmer now. Then Ozpin faced me as he drank from his coffee mug once again, seriously though, how much of that coffee does he drink? It can't be that good or healthy for his body, same with Professor Oobleck. It cannot be that healthy to do it.

Then Ozpin motioned his non-coffee holding hand to me. "So Daniel mind telling us what has got you somber today?" Well I did not know where to start but starting from the rooftop of course might be a good place to start. So I started from there to my arguments with Jaune, to the fact that he's grateful not to have his parents, to my skills, my outburst, my loss, and my somber tone. I left out the fact that Jaune faked his way in here out of the promise I kept but I said everything I needed to say for now. Ozpin looked strangely contemplative till Goodwitch left.

And then he faced me and smiled kindly, not unlike of that of the captain, but what he said surprised me. "I am fully aware of Jaune's fake transcripts. Did you really think that I would not have noticed that a boy with no understanding of Aura or the correct training to even begin standing a chance to go to Beacon?" Boy did he get me there, also a good point as well.

"I'm assuming that you are curious as to why I let Jaune Arc in here to begin with then Daniel?" I nodded wanting to know why he let him in here. "It is because I see great potential in him Daniel, just as I saw potential in you to become part of a group that would become the new protectors of the next generation. I also thought that maybe Jaune could use some work to help him unlock that hidden potential of his, and now he is working towards unlocking that potential."

Daniel could only nod at him, he was a bit eccentric but at the end of the day, Ozpin always had his reasons for doing what he did. Then he reached the crux of the matter for me. "I supposed that when you found out about Jaune and what were his goals were you were more than disappointed with them considering they were not noble?" He asked as I nodded to him.

Then Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug once more as he stared out into the sky through his office. "The fact that he brought up the act that he did not care about his family and were jealous of your skills set you off, I believe. I can understand for you the desire to see your family again and the pain and agony that came with learning your skill set. And for someone like you that was an insult both emotionally and mentally as you lost everything because of what you suffered."

Ozpin now headed to the coffee machine to grab some more coffee and poured some sugar in it as he started stirring it. "For one such as you it is difficult to imagine people fighting for glory or respect. You are the kind of man that would prefer to protect as many people as you can and remain in the shadows. But when Jaune spoke of his jealousy you did not like it in the least due to the pains that you had suffered." He finally stopped stirring and drank more coffee down.

"It is perhaps a strong sore point for you, while you do have every right to feel angered about it. I also ask you that you give Jaune the chance to apologize to you as well. Unlike most of your fellow students, not all of them were forced to grow up in the way that you had to. So please keep in mind that not all of them are as mature that you wish for them to be. So I am asking you that you give Jaune the chance once he is willing to make up for it, can I ask you that at least?"

I was silent for the moment, did I really think it was a good idea to give Jaune a second chance if he apologizes for it? Of course my brain says yes and that it was better to let the past be bygones. But my emotions screamed no, considering that he stepped on a pretty big landmine and set off a nasty bomb with his comment. But like Ozpin said, he did not have to grow up like I did though.

Guess we will have to wait and see how this goes then. Well I will have to wait and see I mean. "I make no promises, if he does apologize consider it water under the bridge. But if he does not, that is a whole different story Professor." Daniel replied as Ozpin nodded, accepting that answer. After all, if one does not desire it, then there will be no progress made on the desire at all.

So for now the two warriors sat in peace, each enjoying their respective drink as they talked about philosophy and ways that people should live their lives. It was also a time in which Ozpin also asked Daniel about the old world and what was it like for the young boy to grow up in before the Great War. A subject that Daniel was all too happy to talk about as he eagerly spoke.

* * *

Cinder was not happy at all, so far it seems everything was going to plan till that maggot, Adam called her and had the gall to demand that they deal with whatever threat that has been annihilating his men. Ordinarily she would not have cared, but she needed whatever resources she can get her hands on. Not to mention she was losing useful and numerous meat shields.

So when she got to Mt Glen, she found out that they somehow encountered alien lifeforms from another world. She wonder if the leader of the White Fang was starting to lose it till she saw the pictures and recording for herself. It was at that point she needed to deal with them immediately and move on with her plan. These creatures had weapons that could easily bypass any Aura.

That was a threat that had to be taken care of as soon as possible. Not to mention since the constant attacks keep causing the White Fang grunts to either die or desert out of fear of dying or being captured by these aliens. She will not have anything disrupt her plans. Already Roman was having more troubles trying to collect Dust with fewer and fewer men each day due to troubles.

She was not amused when the brainless White Fang got themselves caught on television and confess to numerous crimes that would make most potential recruits back off from joining them. Not to mention the White Fang cell that was stationed hear Patch have all been wiped out. So there was no longer a base of operations or a unit that can operate in Patch and that cost dearly.

She needed to have everything under control and be perfect, those damned aliens were making her plan come to a sudden halt now. And she needed all of them to be ready by the time the festival starts and when the tournament rounds begin. She cannot afford any distractions like this right now. So she and her two minions were walking down the cave to deal with the aliens once and for all.

Too bad, that she underestimated the powers of the Chimera and their intelligence.


	11. Chapter 11

There were quite a few changes since he had gotten here, he wondered what was going with his other comrades and how they were faring. Daniel was in a comfortable position in the library as he read on the verse of David and Goliath from his bible. He was most fond of this story the most when he read the bible. A little and young man taking on a toughened and brutal warrior.

It was like the situation back on Earth, though they suffered many losses eventually they finally got the rock to slam into the head of the bastion for the Chimera. It went on to show that humanity will retaliate and fight back with everything we got. We won't go down silently, we won't go down without a fight. We are rather spiteful like that, unwilling to accept our demise so easily. We will go down screaming, shouting, kicking, and punching all the way through.

Ha nothing says like total domination when you kill a giant of a man with a slingshot and then chop off the head to bring back to the king for a reward. He could not help but smirk to himself as he read that part over and over again. Then he thought about what he found to be interesting and thought about it some more, before coming to the conclusion he needed a new hobby to do.

Maybe he should talk to Weiss about that, she always seemed to have an idea of what kind of activities there are for him to do that he could surely do as a hobby besides reading about violent deaths. Maybe he should go back into singing again, those were good times that he had spent with the Minutemen. They made him feel welcomed, happy and something worth dying for.

There was someone back in Florida that perfectly described what he thought of the Minutemen as. He grew up rural Miami and without any of the families that most people took for granted, he still remembered his strong chilling words that solidify his resolve that made him want to fight to protect others. The Raiders should have known better than to kill some of their comrades in arms, without expecting some sort of proper retaliation against the lot of them.

(Flashback)

 _He was standing still as a black man walked around the beaten up forms of the Raiders before him. When they launched an assault on their base, they saw a lot of the old Confederate flag and the costumes used by the Ku Klux Klan. They knew immediately who it was they were dealing with and thus they had no mercy when they were exterminating these kind of vermin. But they let him talk his way through them as he silently started throwing them down a Feral Grim Pit._

 _"_ _You people speak of family. Like you know what that word means." As he walked around waving a very bloody knife as he went on. "But you were born into yours. You never had to go looking for some place to belong. Never had to bleed in a wasteland just to find your real brothers." He then jabbed his blade into one of them before throwing him into the pit to be eaten._

 _"_ _Never had to turn your back on God just so someone would finally treat you like a son. Family. To you it's just a goddamned last name. If you knew what family really meant, you never would have fucked with mine." He snarled as he stared in the eye of the last terrified Raider as he then broke both of his legs before kicking him off into the pit as they screamed in fear and pain._

 _He then took a look at me as he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter as he lit it on fire before smoking it, as he spoke to me. "All of their spilled blood, do you want to know what it breeds?" As I paid attention to him. "Loyalty, family isn't who you're born with. It's who you die for. I know what I must do for my family, what you going to do for your family?" He finished as he left blowing out the smoke to his side as I then slowly walked among the pile of the dead Raiders._

 _As I paid close attention to the dying screams of the Raiders and how the all met their end before I threw a firebomb into the pit destroying the Grim. "Family." I muttered quietly as I made my way the trucks. "I will go into Hell itself to protect and save my family from the demons of Satan." I silently declared to myself as a missile was fired and blew up the base easily._

(Flashback)

He could not help but agree with him, there was so many points that he made after that assignment that he found himself agreeing with. He was most right about what did family represented, he began to see his unit as people that he is willing to die for, to avenge for, to live for, and to protect for. Those Raiders learned the hard way of what it means to kill one of them.

When he thought back to that mission, he could not help but frown in disgust that something as monstrous as the Ku Klux Klan managed to survive the attack from the Chimera. Those Satan worshipping, Anti-Samaritan, good for nothing, rotten, digesting, and degenerative maggots survived the purge, it certainly frustrated him to no end when he found out about that detail.

At the very least those scumbags won't be around for long, since they show themselves to be nothing more than dangerous predators. They were certainly going to go all out to purge every last one of them from the face of the Earth. And since there was no government to actually say no to them, they can now finally put them to the blade as they purge the Ku Klux Klan violently.

Never had he felt such sublime joy as he gunned down one of the many scumbags in a violent raid after some raiders from the Ku Klux Klan decided to attack some civilians on their turf. It was almost matched by the time Jaune came in and dropped on all four limbs and begged for forgiveness after a long apology. The best part was, he got to punch him in the nose and break it.

…Okay that last one may have been too much but he would be lying to himself if he said that he did not enjoy that particularly painful punch. While Pyrrha may not have approved of it, she knew quite well that he stepped on a landmine and talked about his life like it was the life worth living in. No one in their right mind would have thought that it was a life to be proud of at all.

'But these teenagers did not have to go through what I went through.' His common sense spoke up to him, he remembered just how bad it was to deal with being a human that knows only how to kill. He does not have anything much to do as an actual hobby besides reading the bible. He needed to talk to someone that could truly understand him now, so he went off to see Blake.

She is one of the few people that actually got to know him a bit better than most, save for possibly Velvet; but she was not available right now as her team got sent on a mission. Besides, he did promised to talk to her about some of the hate groups that existed in America, and compare and contrast them with how different some of the hate groups that exist in Remnant.

* * *

He finally started to wake up as he heard the ship horn as he finally reached Vale, blinking the spots out of his eyesight he started to grin as he yawned heavily. As got up from his hiding spot, he sneaked around the ship he was on before silently and subtly getting off the ship as he went to one of the safe houses he bought while he was still in Patch, he needed a base to use after all.

Not to mention that most people would be disturbed to seeing a scary looking man in a clock with rather disturbing skulls and jawbones on it. So as soon as it reached night time, he went around and picked up more than a few gossips along the way as he made his way to his safe house. By the time he got there, everything he requested was there and he started setting up shop.

Looking around he was satisfied, he had additional rounds for all of his bullets with a few specialized ones using Dust, he had the provisions needed to feed him, and he had the clothes he needed to go out in public now. But would not be going again, he could still feel the lag from entering a different time zone. Not to mention he needed to do some research on the latest news.

After some time researching all the latest news and what not, he found details that the criminal mastermind and thief known as Roman was in town stealing all the Dust supply. He could not help but frown as he read on the latest articles of how he escaped long before the cops get there and how they do not even seem to be putting in that much effort for searching anything that might help.

It was crude, lazy, incompetent, pathetic, sickening, disgusting, and annoying to him; as he basically have to clean up after the cop's messes. Ordinarily he would go get the clues and evidence and whatever he could from the local police as he did in Patch. But considering that there was not much they were doing to do anything about it, he was not going to put any eggs in their basket for help at all, due to their lack of devotion and their own failure to do anything.

All he knew for sure now was that his employer want him to bring that thief's head to them on a silver platter. Not that he could blame him for thinking like that, but there was no way he was kowtowing to any of those rude assholes. He only did that for one person and one person alone, his Boss, the main reason why he was in this town in the first place. Only he mattered at all to him. Despite what his employers like to think, he was certainly not their attack dog or their bitch.

He was not going to get involved into the world of cooperate espionage, he already had enough on his plate as it is. When he first got here he thought he was the only man from his world to have made it. But then he learned of the existence of Daniel and his location that it took priority for him immediately. He would prefer not to be the only Minuteman in the world of Remnant.

Not to mention he would like to be with the one man that has truly earned his loyalty. He remembered like it was yesterday, a kid with no survival instincts walking up to him and just talking. He was honestly surprised that he was willing to talk to him, sure he did find him annoying but he had given him someone to talk to that was not scared of him so he tolerated him.

But then the strangest thing happened, the kid kept on coming back to talk some more with him each and every day and it surprised him a lot. But once he heard about the kid's backstory he did soften a little as he let him follow around. Then one day he asked why did he chose to follow him around when there were multiple other people that he could have followed and talk to?

It was something that he never forgot as it was his own chance to gain a rebirth as not just a monster that kills everything, but a monster that can protect others as well. "You are alone why do you have to be alone? No one should be alone in this dark world of ours." the boy took him by surprise, so he answered and talked to him. So for the first time in a long while, the wild monster of the Minutemen has finally been tamed and quieted in peace, much to the other minutemen's relief as he was a volatile ball of violence and indiscriminate pain and suffering.

So yeah he missed him, so sod off. There were not that many people that honestly made him feel as welcomed as his Boss did. Though that was going to be put off for now as he received Intel from his employers about another possible White Fang recruitment drive. Ah well, Boss was not going anywhere for a while, so he figured he should try to do his job now as he picked up all of the necessary tools to completely silence then and make their ends as miserable as possible.

Not to mention he had been missing the screams of the maggots that tried to be so tough but ran away like ants before smoke just because they see someone who is willing to shoot back at them. He scowled in contempt for the White Fang, they were nothing more than a group of racist pricks no better than the ones they are trying to call out on. All they do is give people reasons to hate the other Faunus around them.

They were no better than anyone else, sure they had some natural advantages, but at the end of the day, all that power means squat if you prove yourself to be a degenerate. They were no better than the hate groups that existed in the America of old and some managed to persevere through the invasion and preyed on the innocent. He holds the Ku Klux Klan in especially low regards.

They were the ones that showed him that humanity can be more monstrous than the damned Chimera at times. They were the ones to make him into the monster he is today, they were the reasons why he can no longer walk among the common man again. They were all deserving of death, torturing him just because he comes from a town that did not discriminate the Negros?

None of them would live to make other people's lives a living hell as long as he still walked on the soils of what used to be America. Now he found the Ku Klux Klan of this world, he would see to it that they will burn as they were intended to. 'None shall be granted mercy.' He thought to himself as he set about to exterminate some more maggots and trash from the world again.

* * *

Natasha realized it has been about three months or so since she had arrived here on the world known as Remnant. The situation was both familiar and different from the one back home that it just annoyed her in all honesty. Hearing that water still running she shut off the water as she exited her bathroom with a big white towel covering her body and protecting her modesty and a smaller white one covering and drying her hair.

After rubbing herself dry enough she took off her towels and started to put on her underwear and her sleeping clothes, as she read the latest news on her Scroll. It is almost time for the General to make his way to Vale as the time for the annual festival draws near. Recent Intel suggests that the White Fang are moving around or trying to stay quiet in some part of the kingdoms or prepping for something pretty big coming soon or something to do with the festival itself.

She did not like it in the least, these rats were scurrying around and when that many rats are scurrying around, then something big is going to go down for sure. Sure the general is going to be bringing his army and what not to help supplement the security for Vale. But damn it, the general has no sense of subtly for sure, it would have been something that irritated the captain.

As if that was not the biggest issues itself, the general was also bringing legions of automatous attack drones that he called the Knights to help protect the people. That seriously worried her and annoyed her. The Knights aren't as adaptable as humans are, they can be easily hacked and used against. Hell, she is not even familiar with this tech but if there is something like biometrics then they should be used instead of having the Knights skip the protection and the software guards.

All that it would take to honestly control them would be if someone skilled enough were to get into the main control room and make every last one of those units go rouge. It was why he put in the argument for either or both her and Winter to safeguard the main control room so at the very least even if they were hacked. As long as they were at the source they could be controlled still.

The only reason why Ironwood even listened to her is because of her exceptional skills and that Winter thought her to be a very powerful ally, so he does take her advice at times. He admitted that the points that she had brought up did have a very sound reasoning behind them so as soon as they leave Atlas, one of them was going to be trading out guard duty every day from now on.

While neither women looked forward to the upcoming and dull guard duty, they both knew that it was a necessary precaution to take no matter what. On the bright side at least since it was almost time for the festival to start, she was going to see Daniel soon enough and that thought made her smile. She really did miss him a lot and she hoped he was doing okay at Beacon too.

Just thinking about his smile made her blush a bit, there was not many guys that she could honestly say that she liked but Danny boy was clearly one of them. She remembered the time after they started to get along after that 'incident' that they tried to find new ways of talking with each other. The idea was to try and come up with nicknames for one another to call each other.

When they were thinking of new nicknames she decided to call him Danny boy as it was sweet and irritating to the young kid at the time. So for that he called her Snow Fairy in retaliation and treated her like how one snobbish noble addresses another snobbish noble. It quickly spiral out of control with each of them trying to insult each other with the nickname they gave one another.

It then reached the point where they just stopped caring and often use it to tease each other a lot. Which also had the unfortunate implications to everyone else on their unit making them think that they were flirting with each other. Mind you she would not have mind being able to date Danny boy, but the way everyone else teased them about it just annoyed her to literally no end.

Then soon enough most of those annoying jokers learned the price of teasing a young maiden that may or may not be in love with a dashing, strong, and kind boy. Their faces covered in paint and horrible haircuts were more than enough reasons for everyone to stop teasing her about it. Not that Laughing Dead ever did, considering he wanted to be the Best Man and the Godfather for their supposed wedding and the child that they might have in the future sooner or later.

She remembered very strongly throwing a rock at him and chasing him throughout the entire base as he sprinted off running like the mad man he was while singing out me and Daniel's supposed love life. While she ran with a very red face on her as she tried to make him pay for his sins against the Winter Huntress, or Snow Fairy as Danny liked to call her by most of the time.

Shaking her thoughts on the past she focused on what might be happening soon enough. Though she had been here for a short while, she knew that there was a war going to happen soon. She can feel it in her bones and war is but the most basic of human instincts, as her captain would say. "History Is Much Like An Endless Waltz. The Three Beats of War, Peace and Revolution Continuing On Forever." Never had truer words been spoken about the human race as a whole.

' _Because unlike everyone else, we don't have the strongest military, the most advanced tech, the best conditioned bodies, the greatest of courage, the drive of insanity, or the greatest minds to assist us. It is because we are by far the most spiteful race in the whole freaking world, and we will not go down without a fight._ ' Natasha thought to herself as she started to get ready to sleep.

* * *

"So the Ku Klux Klan attack anyone indiscriminately against any of the black skinned people and those that support their rights without any consequences and do it with great joy for it?" Blake asked in disgusted astonishment as Daniel looked down on the ground sadly as he told her about them, not that she could blame him for having such a reaction to the actions of the Ku Klux Klan.

"Sorry Blake but it is very much true. They attack people that support their rights, whip them or hang them for just being different in the way they approach things. In a sense they could be considered to be a more violent White Fang at times." As she internally wince at hearing about the White Fang again, if they were even more violent than the White Fang, the thought made her shudder a bit.

But she pushed on she wanted to know just how bad racism was in Daniel's country. "Anything else about the Ku Klux Klan that made them quite despicable in their ways?" During that Daniel took the time to think about it as he thought about what else he remembered about the Ku Klux Klan; till he clapped his hands in remembrance.

"Well remember what I said about the Civil War that America had?" To which she nodded, the bloodiest American Conflict in their entire history till the Chimera came and attacked them. It was a war in which both brothers and sisters were divided over ideology and what makes them Americans. Then Daniel explained the origins of the Ku Klux Klan to the best of his knowledge.

"Well the original Ku Klux Klan like I said was founded back in the aftermath Civil War time where there were still an ungodly amount of people that still believed that Black people should go back to being slaves." He scowled heavily at this. "They were barbaric in their actions and complete monsters that should have been wiped off the face of the world in all their entirety."

Then Daniel explained about how former members of the Union army formed an anti-Klan against them and eventually they succeeded. It was only about round forty to fifty some years before Daniel was born that the second incarnation rose. Evidentially they were still the same monsters as they were back then and even had the audacity to burn the Cross of Christianity.

"They burn the Cross to show their so called allegiance to the Christian following but all they were doing was insulting God and what he stood for. They were even worse than raiders, they were hypocritical liars and Satan serving servants." Daniel snarled at the thought of them.

Not that she could blame him for it; if someone insulted her faith, if she had any, she too would have been offended by the gross miscarriage of representation of their faith and what not. It was here that Daniel was glad for the breakdown in Government so that way they can easily wipe all of the Klan out without any issues and they seemed to have almost succeed at their own goals. 'It seemed to be something that Daniel takes great pride in apparently', Blake thought to herself.

Well if there was anything that she knew for sure it was that Daniel hated racism and finds it to be the defining point of the weakness in people. "People are strong and weak, but each individual differs from one another. It is only when they work together that they can do the impossible and achieve amazing feat. That is how we managed to persevere over the years against the Chimera Blake."

She could not help but smile a bit as she heard Daniel describe all the different amount of people that he had met along the way that were completely different from him. And yet they have managed to find a common ground to unite. It was a rather nice topic change from the Ku Klux Klan for sure. Now she was a bit more interested in knowing what was the old world like for him.

But there was one thing that she was curious about. "Daniel?" as Daniel looked straight into her eyes with no discomfort, which ironically made her squirm a bit. "Just how was it that you were able to sing so well back in the orphanage? Were you always that good of a singer?" Daniel nodded in understanding as he seemed to drift off into his thoughts as though looking for better memories.

"Blake, as far as I remember it was something that I took up during the early days in my time as a civilian. It was hard to just live you know? There was no government that was going to save us, our armies fell one by one, we were scattered as a people now…it was something to give us hope." Daniel soon trailed off as she got the hint, it was a desperate measure for some semblance of normalcy, a way for them to remember what it was they were living and fighting for.

Daniel then soon realized that he was being depressing and tried to apologize for it, she tried to deny it. But he was stubborn and offers to do anything for her for being bad company of sorts. Normally she would not have cared but she did desire to hear him sing and that was what he did. So he picked up a song that he learned during his time here, a song that is called Wings.

" _One life,_

 _Is not a long time,_

 _When you're waiting,_

 _For a small sign._ "

Blake is amazed once again by his rather soft yet masculine tone as he put his heart into it.

" _Patience,_

 _Is hard to find._

 _Shadows,_

 _Seem to fill your life._ "

She flinched away as though the song was directed at her, but when she looked back at Daniel he was just singing as usual.

" _Don't be disappointed,_

 _Don't let your heart break._

 _Don't spend another minute,_

 _In this way._

 _It's okay._ "

She felt as though he was singing that no matter what happens, he will always fight at her side.

" _Dry your eyes now, baby;_

 _Broken wings won't hold you down._

 _You'll take flight soon, baby._

 _You'll be lifted up,_

 _And you'll be there_ "

She felt there was a meaning that eventually all of her struggles will mean something in the end, because soon the past that binds her will soon be broken.

" _Twelve hours,_

 _Is a long night._

 _When you're searching,_

 _With no hope in sight._ "

Sometimes she felt like she was lost in a sea of nothing and that she had to struggle her way out to just even think about finding another boat of hope to land on and stay for now.

" _Aimless,_

 _On the inside;_

 _And the damage,_

 _Makes you want to hide_."

She sometimes found that it was just easier for her to run away, because no matter what everyone else said…she have always been a coward at heart.

" _I know that it seems pointless,_

 _I know that it feels fake._

 _I know you can't stand the thought of,_

 _Being stray,_

 _One more day._ "

She did not want to hide her heritage but she was just too scared and worried at how her friends might react. Until she felt a warm hand grab hers and saw that it was Daniel smiling comfortingly at her.

" _Dry your eyes now, baby;_

 _Broken wings won't hold you down._

 _You'll take flight soon, baby._

 _You'll be lifted up,_

 _And you'll be there._ "

He ended the song softly and with understanding as he used his finger to wipe away the tears that had been building up on her cheeks and smiled warmly at her. She could not help but felt her heart beat a bit faster, here was a man who went through so much pain being the one to comfort her and not being one to judge her. He gave her a sense of peace that she had not felt in so long.

Then he spoke, "No matter what happens Blake, keep in mind that your team and I will always be there to support you. Even if the entire world saw you as who you are, I do not believe that anyone on your team will abandon you. You just have to give us the chance to prove out trust Blake, understand?" she nodded once more as she reaffirmed her own will and inner strength.

Truly she was glad to have made friends with the Minuteman from another world.

* * *

Cinder was breathing rather heavily from their recently failed mission, as she and the rest of her minions barely escaped with their lives. Apparently Adam forgot to mention they have a giant spider monstrosity as their guard dog and that nearly costed them their lives. Not to mention there were those stealth units that could easily shoot whatever cover they had and the Aura used.

It just pissed her off to be beaten so easily, especially since she had the powers of a Maiden on her side. But being surprised attacked by a giant spider that can easily ignore most shots they throw at it seems to be an exception. It only got worse when it started shooting out acid from its mouth. Mercury had to ditch one of his legs and will be out of commission for a month now.

Then came all the Grimm that decided to attack them as soon as they escaped. Being swarmed by Nevermores, Deathstalkers, Ursa Majors, and Boarbutusks was not her idea of a fun time. Now she had to retreat in utter humiliation and had to regroup now. Mark her words she will make those aliens pay for what they have done to her and delayed her plan by a lot soon enough.

Then as soon as she got back to the base she quickly ignored all of the White Fang operatives staring at her and not saying anything. Fearing for their lives from her wraith as they rightfully should she needed to get in touch with Roman and Neo soon enough. As much as she would like to demand them to speed up the Dust thievery. There was only so much that those two could do at their end of the line. But the White fang were proving to be quite useless right now and those two were being competent.


	12. Chapter 12

Qrow did not know what to expect when he was came up across a much scorched up field of sorts. All he know was, judging from the footprints, was that someone ran afoul of lots of Beowolves and it seems the person was getting desperate. And being the courageous, honorable, suave, and badass of a Hunter he is; he was going to go help out this person who may be in a lot of danger right now. So he started sprinting, enhance by Aura, on the trail to help the poor guy.

Though the amount of destruction and carnage the guy left was pretty amazing. Well maybe he should have rephrased that one a bit. It seems that the initial scorched up field was caused by an explosion of some kind, like a grenade, and whoever was fighting off the Grimm and then he or she started blasting their way through the Grimm and judging from the map he was reading. It seems that the survivor was trying to reach the stream to the nearest village around here.

It was a smart choice to do so in his opinion, though to be fair he had no idea why anyone would be out here in this forest to begin with. Not to mention that Fair's Town had confirmed and denied ever calling or seeing any Hunter out here till he came. Fair's was actually one of the better kept villages out in the wild actually. The place had a rich sponsor and bought a lot of Knights to help defend the initial construction and then slowly build up one of the best defended towns he had ever seen in a while, which honestly surprised him a bit at how well protected it is.

Most wilderness places have a difficult time trying to move get the initial defenses set up as most were considered to be suicidal and a waste of money. But Fair's Town was actually built on a solid foundation of rocks and had the walls drilled into the place to keep them stable. As a result of proper planning and a bit of hard work. Fair's Town was one of the more prosperous places outside the Kingdom, not to mention it had a really well trained Militia to help protect the place.

Which is why, it was all the more surprising when he came across a young kid no older than his older niece and possibly just as young as his younger niece fighting off the Beowolves with fierce determination. The kid was tall for sure, standing about six ft. one in. Not to mention that he was wearing some kind of strange blue uniform with a combat vest over himself with a cap of some sort on his belt while wearing a helmet and a Bandanna on his face while the kid also had glasses as well. The weapons he was using was as strange as his outfit as well. As he used some kind of bullpup type of rifle to shoot what he thinks was energy round at the Grimm and somehow he used some kind of feature on it to split the beams in multiple direction to kill several Grimm all at once!

He also noted that the kid had some kind of silver pocket watch that looked really polished while he was also carrying two pistols on his sides and a shotgun of sorts and another weird looking weapon that looked like the same like his rifle. Pushing those thoughts aside I dashed up onto the battlefield taking the Grimm and the kid by complete surprise if his widened eyes meant anything. Then it only got wider when I pulled out my weapon and shifted it into its sword and slaughtered all the Grimm around us in a deadly cyclone of blades and flying limbs of sorts now.

As soon as I was done being the badass I am, I turned to see the kid pointing his rifle at me distrustfully. Mind you I could not blame him, if all of a sudden a badass like yours truly came out of nowhere and slaughtered the Grimm. But the one thing I quickly noticed were his eyes. His green eyes were weary and tired and I also noted very quickly that they should not belong there on his eyes. It was the eyes of a world weary veteran who had seen situations go south.

By Monty's sake! The kid was just barely a year older than Ruby and his eyes matched that of most world weary Hunters like myself. Just what kind of Hell did this kid come from if he had to fight as violently as he had and to gain such depressing eyes like those? He also had to approach this situation carefully as well, the kid just might shoot him to death if he's being a smartass and as quick as I am, I did not wish to test myself against those tracking beam shots of his right now.

So I decided to approach him calmly and without the weapon in my hand to show that I was not hostile. "Hey there kid, you can put the gun down now, the Grimm have all been killed off. You are safe now." He looked a bit confused by my actions but looked over the words I said before shaking his head in reply before pointing to the now disintegrating Grimm before us right now.

I was confused by his action so I tried again. "Listen here boy, all the Grimm have been exterminated around us so there's nothing to worry about. Hell I will take you to the closest settlement around here. It is about a mile north ahead of us. So let's go there." He seemed to be accepting my words before shaking his head again and pointed a finger to his lips as though shushing and kept looking around as though…there…may…be…more…Grimm…around.

Now seeing his point I narrowed my eyes before gripping my weapons silently and tried to hear for anything strange. He nodded his head in both approval and thankful understanding now. As he kept his eyes peeled for anything around. Then I heard stomps and it came west and it was getting louder and louder as both me and the kid narrowed our eyes in anticipation as my weapon started to shift into its scythe mood as the kid also brought out two grenades from his left hand.

Then soon they heard the roar and judging from its sound it sounded like an Ursa Major and soon enough he saw its beady red eyes as it started charging at us and then the kid threw his grenades at him which exploded in its face causing it to scream as it rolled around in agony. And the kid looked surprised that his grenades did not kill it. Fun fact boy, Ursa Majors are dangerous because they get old and strong like papa Ursa Major. Not to mention it was one of the larger Ursa Majors he'd seen. So that spoke props about the effectiveness of his grenades to do that.

But still, it was up to the professional Hunters to finish the job and I accelerated all the way to Ursa Major and got its neck in my blade and decapitated it like a Boss! Then I turned around to smirk at the kid. "So now do you want to go to that place to rest up and explain yourself now?" The kid seems a bit confused from the way his eyebrows raised at me but then he nodded in reply.

Yes! We were finally getting somewhere now with this kid. Then he eye smiled at me and I could even see the smile forming under his bandanna in thanks for what I have done for him. "Heh, don't sweat it kid. It's the duty of Huntsmen and Huntresses to go out and deal with the Grimm when we can." Then he looked confused at the Hunters term and the Grimm term that I just used, as though he never heard of it. Which is impossible considering everyone knows about them. All I know that the kid' story was going to be interesting at the rate we're going at now.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot something. "So kid got a name that I can call you by?" the kid looked a bit confused before he pulled down his bandanna revealing a young looking face with scars and he put away the helmet he had on and put on the cap he had before he talked. "My name is Benjamin Kahol Lochem or Ben for short, I am of the New York branch of the Minutemen. Pleasure to meet you Huntsman." Minutemen eh? I never heard of them before might be fun.

* * *

"Hey um Daniel I know that you want to help me a bit with my training and what not, but the thing I don't get is why is it instead of training, we are currently looking in the guns right now?" Jaune asked Daniel as the Minuteman was forcing the leader of Team JNPR to try out every one handed gun there was that might suit his style with Pyrrha to correct his posture and what not.

I looked at him rather crossly when he asked me that question with a face that may or may not have been shouting at him. 'Are you a moron?' look at him. But then I realized that it may be quicker for the both of us if I just explained the reason why I had the oaf try to find a gun to use.

"The reason why we are here looking at guns Jaune Arc, is because out of everyone that I know and actually like talking to here in this school. You are one of the few to not actually use a gun in your fights at all." He looked confused at this and was about to protest again before I raised my hand in silence as I stared at him very hard in the face that made him gulp and look nervous.

"Listen to me Jaune, I am well aware that there are a number of Hunters and Huntresses and the ones in training that are amazing in close quarter combat and have no need for ranged weapons. But you are not one of them Jaune." Now looking utterly confused I explained the reasons why. "Because unlike the rest of them, you have not trained yourself to be at the level that most of us are to be this proficient. I am exception among exception as battling is my bread and butter Jaune."

His words soon caused Pyrrha and Jaune to look rather uncomfortable and Daniel could only just roll his eyes at him in exasperation. Seriously they treat his case as a child soldier far too delicately, mind you he had issues but he's been attending his weekly therapy sessions with Goodwitch and he's perfectly fine for Christ's sake! He's not a freaking shell shocked veteran.

"Oh grow up you two!" I snapped at them as they looked at them quite annoyed now as they were taken aback by my sudden rudeness. "I am not a delicate flower that you need to tiptoe around. I have been through something called therapy you know? And also I am not disturbed by the fact that I grew up in a nightmarish world filled to the brim the monsters and raiders, and had to survive there by killing said monsters and raiders, seriously I'm perfectly fine you two fools!"

I all but shouted at them and berated them quite well if their guilty and apologetic expressions were anything to go about them. "Now then, the reason why you are going to have a gun Jaune Arc, is because unlike everyone else." Pointing to himself and Pyrrha. "You have absolute no training with any kind of weapons until Pyrrha took you in and even that took effort still."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked a bit more nervous and Pyrrha looked quite concerned at what I might do to him. Honestly when I found out how he initially rejected to being trained by Pyrrha over foolish pride, there was no words in the words of Latin, German, Spanish, Chinese, English, Japanese, Portuguese, Italian, and Vietnamese that could describe the facepalm I had.

There was being stupidly reckless and there was being arrogantly stupid, this was a case of the latter. It also did not surprised me that much when Jaune let his ego speak over and remain in total control. To me pride is useless, so unless someone finds a way to weaponized pride and use it to kill someone, like many other emotions it is going to remain a non-priority on my list.

"As a result of your lack of training, which means unlike many of the other students and Huntsman and Huntresses, you need to be able to protect yourself better. That also means having some long range weapon as well. Because let's face it, you may have a lot of Aura like I do, but that does not make you invincible and you need to be able to adapt and have some way to take down your foe from afar, which is why we are here looking into the pistols to give you that advantage." Now seeing Danny's point Jaune reluctantly agreed to have a firearm in his arsenal.

"All right then let us see how you do with a basic pistol at the shooting range, and let us see where we should go from there then." Daniel then handed him a standard issued pistol used by the Vale Police Department and noticed immediately something wrong with his firing posture. "Why are you holding you gun sideways and not even looking through the sights of it Jaune?"

Jaune quickly realized what he was doing before correcting and chuckling a bit nervously while Pyrrha just put her hands to her face trying to conceal a smile. "Well it is how they do it on the television and it looks kind of cool to do it like that, so I thought why not you know?" Jaune said all of that while trying to have a winning smile on his face as he explained the reasoning for that.

Except I was not amused and did not appreciate him goofing off a bit as he quickly stopped chuckling under my stern gaze. "Jaune Arc." I said firmly causing him to twitch a bit. "We are not in a T.V. series and that is impractical and not funny when I am trying to teach how to shoot a gun, may not be as dangerous as the safety is still on and loaded with blanks rounds. But for the love of God Jaune, take your training seriously here, you are trying to get better at fighting."

Then Pyrrha stopped her secret smiling as she kind of looked a bit strained with Danny's speaking and "tough love" approach. "But nevertheless, correct your shooting stance and we will begin again, so do it Jaune." He ordered the blonde boy as he corrected his aiming this time and soon began to actually shoot his targets, couple of misses here and there but otherwise okay still.

"All right that was a good first attempt Jaune, now we have seen your firing skills, would you prefer a heavier more powerful pistol or a lighter and faster pistol for you to use?" He complemented first causing the boy to smile a bit and then he focused straight onto firing styles. And he had Pyrrha correct the small mistakes in his posture as she would be the one to train him.

She also knew that it would allow her to spend more time with Jaune as well, something that he also supports if the occasional grins I sent meant anything. Of course she blushed a bit and went straight back to correcting the firing posture issues that Jaune had. It wasn't because he needed a long range weapon that Daniel forced him to look for a pistol to use in combat, there was more.

It was also because Jaune needed to have a self-defense weapon to use in case he cannot reach his sword in time. And most of the time in most Minutemen's opinion, it was just faster to have a sidearm primed and ready to go. To Daniel, it would just be enough for him to able to defend himself using the training with the sidearm he currently using right now, more than enough.

* * *

"So you are actually a soldier of a Militia or Resistance group called the Minutemen from another world actually Ben?" Qrow asked the kid in front of him quite incredulously, as he just gulped down another tankard of good ale. When they finally got to the outside settlement he wanted to know everything about where did the kid came from and boy did the kid laid it all out in front of him telling him about how his world ended and how much of a shit stain it became.

Ben nodded at that as Qrow just sighed as he gulped down another tankard. "If it was anyone else and I was someone else, I' say that you need to go up to a mental institution so they can fix you up and prevent yourself from being a threat to society." He deadpanned as Ben only looks rather annoyed but he grudgingly nodded knowing this would be a stretch for just about anyone.

"But still, the fact that you are using weapons that I have never seen in my entire life and they look aesthetically different from most weapons I have seen people used, combined with the fact that they have unique abilities gives me reason to believe in you kid." He continued on, much to Ben's joy who only looked relieved that he does not think that he is a deluded brat and what not.

'Not to mention that the old saying that a picture is worth a thousand words, which is indeed true in this case.' Qrow thought to himself as the kid also pulled out a book with pictures of his home world and pictures of the various Chimera that the kid fought in his time as a Minuteman. Which also brought up another concern and worry that Qrow had about the kid. Just how stable is he?

By his reckoning the kid was actually a legit Child Soldier that has been fighting for the better part of his life for Monty's sake! That also seriously made him really uncomfortable, almost as bad as the time he ended up in that orgy back when he was still in school and his sister walked in on the aftermath. He shuddered at the high pitch scream and violence that his sister unleashed.

But still, from what he could gather about the world from where Ben was from, the entire world has gone to shit with the governments failing all to deal with it and humanity was on the brink of extinction with literally more than two billion corpses to show as their history and now were on the way to recovery after some tough son of a bitch destroyed their main headquarter completely.

The reason why he ended up in the first place was because of the fact that Ben was scavenging the remains of the Tower and accidentally triggered one of their teleporters and ended up here. Now the kid was stranded with no one else that he can talk to or rely on for help save for him. He was actually rather uncomfortable bringing the kid with him, it is not like he could just up and leave him here. But he actually had no idea what to do in this kind of situation in all honesty.

Ben is skilled for sure, but he should be attending Signal or Beacon Academy, he has a great potential to become a Huntsman. But he has no references to call upon, no family or friends to live with, and he has no Scroll to help him identify himself as a citizen. Well, there is one thing that he could do, and Ben mentioned that he is pretty good at tracking and info gathering as well.

And to be fair, he could use some help on his mission, seems pretty stupid for sure but just bringing him to Ozpin and Glynda and explain that the kid was from another world was just going to get Glynda to burn away his whisky flask. Not to mention Ben mentioned he has been part of the group to hunt down the raiders and kill them without any mercy or what not at all.

Meh, he'll ask him tomorrow night, right now the kid was getting himself pretty damn wasted. Apparently such things like drinking age was not that relevant when you were dying all the time and Ben desperately needed a drink after ending up in a new reality. Sure he may seem fine and unflappable when he got here but Qrow knew better, his hands did not stop fidgeting and his eyes kept on twitching to all the possible exits there was in this rather comfortable Inn now.

He also seems to be having a damn good time as well if his fifth tankard of mead and random singing that all the other bar patrons started to sing as well. He rolled his eyes at how quickly it devolved to them getting shitfaced with a bunch of random people and Ben singing about the fine things in life. It was actually kind of amusing for him to see the kid be so out of it like that.

Mind you, he was not doing any better himself as two of the bar waitresses found a nice comfy seat such as his laps and started to kiss the frack out of him while he was humming to the song and drinking his seventh tankard of mead. He really did not care anymore and he wasn't going to do this shit sober, so might as well have fun tonight and leave it in their future to take care of it.

Ben was also doing well for himself as he got surrounded by a bunch of drunk patrons who were thanking him for exterminating the local Grimm near their territory and helped him become a man, by means of getting him shitfaced. Oh, it seems the ladies need their man to help them out, so I quickly whistled to the barkeeper and glanced towards Ben and me and the ladies and the guy smirked at me and just spoke out quite amused with what is going on right about now.

"I'll watch the brat, you do what you need to do to get yourself laid just like any other man Huntsman. I will also get one of my other waitresses to bring the kid up to his room once he finally collapse or put him to rest then.' I just grinned at him as I was being dragged by the ladies upstairs and boy was I in for an incredibly wild night, best drunken one night stand ever!

* * *

"So you wish to know more about Dust and since I am the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, you assumed that I would be one of the better people to ask about in terms of property of Dust, correct?" Weiss asked the rather still Minuteman in front of her who only nodded at her reply, causing him to think about whether or not she should assist him in understanding Dust better.

"Yes Weiss, while I may have a bit of proficient knowledge in Dust now that I have been here for a couple of months. I felt that there is far more in depth to Dust than what is simply said on the books about it." He answered truthfully and solemnly, "Not to mention that there is also some information that I wish to know more about in what you can tell me about your family's company." He also added in as an afterthought which caused Weiss's eyebrows to raise a bit.

Well it was not like there was any downside to hanging out with him a bit more, he is far more tolerable than most of the guys she had to spend time with for sure. There were a few suitors that were nothing more than arrogant, obnoxious, sexist brats, and there were the students here that only saw her for the title she carry, and the ones that don't know when to get a hint, 'Jaune Arc.'

Think of, the reason why Daniel was here was because about ten minutes ago Jaune finally found the perfect pistol to use and has been training with Pyrrha ever since, thus giving Daniel his free time now. But he did not felt like sparring today and he already has been meditating on his Aura already so he decided to do a little more in depth research on the properties of Dust itself.

Thus leading to the current situation here as Weiss decided to help explain Dust to Daniel. "Okay Daniel, you want to know more about Dust well then where did you wanted to start?" She asked calmly but rather excited as this is her chance to show the Minuteman just how capable she is.

Daniel scratched his head as he was thinking about what subject to approach about Dust first before coming to a conclusion. "Well there is the history of Dust that I always wanted to know more about, just where did it came from, and how does it work, and how long have the people of Remnant's been using Dust?" He finally asked causing Weiss to think back on all the lessons.

Then she started her lecture. "Okay Daniel well the first thing to note about Dust is that in terms of age, no one knows the exact date of how long Dust has been here on this world." Causing him to furrow his eyebrows as she quickly explained. "But it is known that in the war against the Grimm, it was said to have been a turning point in which it allowed the people of our world to push back the Grimm and allowed us to build the four kingdoms as you know exist today now."

Then Weiss grabbed a Dust bottle, crystal Dust, and four different colored forms with each color representing the four classical elements. "Dust can come in a variety of ways but the three most common forms are the unrefined Dust that we mine from the ground, the powdered form as seen here." Weiss pointed to the bottle, "And then there are the crystal Dust which is less commonly used than the powdered ones but still no less used." She explained while pointing to the crystal.

"Dust as some have been discussed by both scholars and scientists as something that we do not fully understand yet, it is also a daily part of our life as well. Dust has many usage from just simply manipulation of the elements." Weiss then pulled out her Scroll and shown Daniel many vehicles. "Dust is central to all of our technological developments and is key to powering many of our machines and tools such as the Scroll that everyone uses today as well as combat uses."

Then she pulled out her rapier and showed it to Daniel who was taking a keen interest in her own personally made weapon. "Dust can be used in combat as I said earlier Daniel and one of the most effective ways for most gun wielders to use them is by just making Dust rounds for them." Then she pointed to herself however and then use the Dust vial to make it glow grabbing his interest as she then gave another practical demonstration of the usage of Dust in combat too.

"However, there are people like me who simply uses Dust simply more than just as ammo, we use our own Aura to manipulate the properties of Dust so we can aid other and use them in combat. Granted while this is a bit more risk inherent due to the amount of Aura we have to focus on, it allows us to become Terrors on the battlefield as well making us Glass Cannons."

Then Weiss stopped glowing and pulled out a business card with her family's logo on it as she noticed Daniel taking note of it. "The Schnee Dust Company or SDC as most would call it is one of the biggest exporter and refinement of Dust throughout the entire world and the four kingdoms. It is our workers that mine the Dust from the Schnee Quarry and it is our work that allows people to use refined Dust in mass for every day usage from simple power to combat."

Here your voice has gotten more subdued and Daniel can easily see the sadness that is emitting from the Heiress before him causing him to look at Weiss in concern. "Despite being one of the biggest exporters of Dust, the SDC has made questionable business decisions time and time again that my family holds a monopoly on basically the world's supply of Dust around Remnant." She said solemnly as she tried to sound proud but cannot help but sound bitter now.

"As a result of our questionable business practices we have made a lot of enemies over the years and have stirred up resentment from the businesses that were forced to closed down due to the amount of pressure we placed on them and our questionable labor works we have stirred up a lot of anger from the Faunus population and became the targets of the White Fang for many of our actions as well…. Oh! And another thing about Dust is that it does not work beyond our atmosphere, thus all orbital projects involving Dust has failed as a result of it." She added in as an afterthought as she lost focus soon into her talk about Dust as Danny looked at her in concern.

She did not know why she just let out all of her frustrations to Daniel, maybe it was because over the time she has gotten to know him he never really strike her as the kind of guy to be resentful or angry at someone just because of what their family did. Maybe it was because he had let out so much of his own personal life that maybe she felt compelled to do it as well, who knows?

Just as she was going to continue to wallow in her own self-pity she felt someone tapped her shoulders only to turn around and seeing Daniel lifting a finger and flicking it on her forehead. That actually took her aback and as soon as she got out of her surprise she started glaring at him only to be completely surprised when Daniel started smiling at her kindly and understandingly.

Then he quoted out from his bible again when he said "The one, who sins, is the one who will die. The child will not share the guilt of the parent, nor will the father share the guilt of the son. The righteousness of the righteous will be credited to them, and the wickedness of the wicked will be charged against them. Ezekiel 18:20." He finished quoting as I looked in confusion.

"It means that the sins of your family does not fall onto you. For you are a different person than your own family. You are you, Weiss Schnee, you are not your father, mother, or sister. Meaning you may perceive having the crimes of your family, but it is not your burden to bear." He explained more in depth which allowed Weiss to understand what he meant to say by that now.

He looked at me quit critically yet also with the same feel of compassion that he is quite well known for. "Oh how we sometimes wish our family aren't who they are at times, we think that because we are monsters because we are related to monsters. But why should any of that matter?" He then asked me something that made me freeze. "Does that mean we should resign ourselves to the beliefs that people have told stories about us? Why not try to change all of that?"

I then remembered exactly what Daniel said about himself on the day that he first went out on Vale. I saw him in all of his cruelty and yet also his kindness as he dispensed his own justice out on the White Fang thugs. Yet despite all that, we accepted him did we not? Daniel is just saying why he should judge me harshly when we did not judge him harshly based on the circumstances.

'He is telling me that people also have the ability to make changes as well.' Weiss thought as she realized that she can make changes, she is the Heiress and that meant she can do what she needs to do make the difference in the company so it can be better. She then looked at Daniel and smiled softly at him. "Thank You." To which Daniel accepted like it was nothing and for the moment now Weiss did what she can to teach Daniel all about the properties of Dust itself. She just enjoyed the peaceful silence that ensued.


	13. Chapter 13

The only thing that he could remember before passing out from last night's activities was him drinking copious amounts of beer and singing some clichéd drunk songs. The next time he woke up, he was still in the bar where that bird guy brought him in to explain his alternative reality story. He also noted that one of the waitresses that was holding him as one would hold a stuffed toy. It was a weird feeling in all honesty for him, it felt like he was being hugged by his mom.

That also caused him to stiffen a bit, he just realized that now that he's in a different world he won't be able to see his family again. The thought made him upset and realized the reason why he drank himself into unconscious. But overall, he thought that he handled it very well all things considered considering the situation that he found himself in right about now. Though his greatest issue was figuring out how to get out of this woman's embrace, she has an iron grasp.

Every damned time that he almost managed to struggle his way out of the grasp of this woman she somehow managed to regain her grip on him and snuggled him deeper. He also could have sworn he heard something about "Cute…take…love…feed him…my…child." As much as he would have liked to be spoiled by a pretty lady like her, he much rather find the Crow and the bartender was not helping at all in the least, what with all the cheeky smirks he sent to his way.

It was only when he started unleashing his murderous aura at the guy did he stopped smirking and started paling up did he began to help him out of this mess. Bloody annoying this mess went up, though when the woman did wake up she blushed in embarrassment and apologized to me before leaving as she was mostly a night-shift woman, but not before leaving me her Scroll number so I can call her later if I wanted to have some "actual fun time with the adults then."

He decided to not take up on that call and decided that the one called Crow, or was it Qrow? Would be the one to get the Scroll number, the super guy might actually take up on that call and actually use it. Ah well he figured that he would be pleased either way to get the Scroll number of a rather pretty girl either way. Speaking of perverted guys that enjoy the company of pretty women, just how long was Qrow going to sleep around for? He decided to check up on him.

So he decided to go upstairs to find the room that Qrow should be sleeping off in according to the instructions given to him by the bartender. As soon as he found the room he decided to knock first, nothing happened, he knocked again still nothing occurred, then he knocked one last time and waited and nothing happened still. Being a bit fed up and exasperated by this he decided to wake up Qrow as it was almost 10 in the morning already. It is irresponsible to not wake up now.

So when he opened the door, which made his suspicious already off as to why it was unlocked, he came across a sight that made him need some kind of brain bleach of sorts for his head. Because what he saw was Qrow being covered, thankfully enough, by two naked girls that he recognized as some of the bar waitresses from last night. Also from what he had seen it seems that the trio engaged in a healthy amount of sex from last night. Sighing in annoyance he soon left the room.

As soon as he got back down he ordered some breakfast that included, waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausages, bacon, hash browns, strawberries, and orange juice. He then put all of the food payment on Qrow's tab as he had no currency of this world yet and he also felt like being a dick to Qrow due to what he walked in on and for being forced to wait right about now when he promised to talk about what will become of him as he has nothing to help him out in this new world now.

But that was going to take a while from what he heard from the bartender, Qrow is a legendary Huntsman in the world. What is known about him besides his amazing skills in combat and hunting down the creatures of Grim is that he is also a rather well known hedonist as well.

He could not help but shake his head in exasperation when he heard that rumor was actually the most consistent fact that he found out about him. Seriously, Qrow is one of the best Huntsman in all four kingdoms and his reputation is best known for his indulgence in debauchery, one night stands, binge drinking, and being a general pervert of sorts? Talk about being so disillusioned.

That is if he was regular kind of guy that held people on a higher pedestal, but he knew far too well that people that were often legends were merely just humans who rose above the common people and done more. As much as he's a hedonist he also knows that Qrow has been through a lot as well. That look in his eyes is the same look in his eyes every time he look at himself in a mirror to see. He clearly has been through a lot in his life and it saddening to think that he turned into like this.

He had seen and met plenty of people who wasted away due to pain, loss, suffering, poor morale, and what not. There were many people in the New York Minuteman branch that became little more than stumbling drunks due to the amount of pain they had endured during the Genocide Conflict. It was honestly quite depressing to see them all waste away like that, especially after Joseph managed to destroy the Chimera's Terraforming Tower and allowed them a chance to live.

Anyways, he was driven out of his thoughts when he finished the whole mean and Qrow came down moaning and cracking his neck. Have to say, in comparison to the first time we met in the forest he looked like absolute shit and I can still smell the alcohol off of him. Was he drinking the entire time or what? He has no clear idea about what is going with his strong alcoholic scent.

So all he did was just silently greet him and he just moaned his way which I think was his way of saying good morning to me. But I can't really tell considering that all he's doing is moaning and then he just kind of collapsed on the table. Raising my eyebrows at him, I quickly ordered some black coffee for him to drink down and just before he drank he added some whisky to it from his flask. I just grew exasperated with him doing that, seriously Qrow drinking constantly is bad for your liver you know?

"So Ben." Qrow quickly said my name driving me out of my thoughts as I looked at Qrow straight in the eye. He seemed to be grinning at me as though he has a fun idea to go for. "I must say that you were able to take care of those Grimm quite easily and you were even able to heavily injure that Ursa Major despite how old it is." He seems to be praising me but for what purpose? "That said though, you don't have any way of taking care of yourself in this world as you have none of the IDs we use here." He grimaced at that, he did have a point. "So how about this for a proposition, you work under me as my subordinate." Qrow said grinning at me as I just blinked for a couple of minutes and said the only thing on my mind when I heard that. "What?"

* * *

Laughing Dead just sighed as he walked through his latest pile of victims, which were mostly composed of Grimm. There was no report of the White Fang since he slaughtered about six groups easily since he gotten to Vale. It seems they were as much of garbage as they were back in Patch as well. It was honestly very boring for him so he went out of the city to deal with any Grimm that may or may not have been bothering the people of the Kingdom here a bit for a while.

He would have gone to the Beacon Academy where the Boss was, but unfortunately one of the few ways to get here from the City of Vale was to go onto the Bullheads here. Normally he would not have cared that much if it wasn't for the fact that every damn time he tries to get a ticket to it the guy or gal at the window would have a nervous breakdown at the sight of him and would either just duck down a bit or faint from his fearsome looking clothes that he had on him; that and call the police on him.

It became just too much of a hassle for him, oh well it doesn't matter either way. Knowing Boss, he will more than likely come down to the city to explore or try out the new things here and that will be when he make his way to see his Boss again. He then heard some whimpering to the side and saw that a pathetic little Beowulf managed to survive the initial slaughter from his assault.

He then grinned at he saw that the Grimm tried to get away, key word being tried, but it was impossible for the Grimm to escape from his sight. The Grimm was missing a leg, the rest of its limbs broken, most of its body burnt up, and parts of its head was destroyed. Taking a shot at the remaining leg of the Grimm with his shotgun. He shot it off in one clean shot making it scream.

He then put his boot on top of the Grimm and slowly crushed the Grimm into the ground taking great joy in the amount of pain he was giving to this worthless parasite. He could hear the skull fracturing bit by bit and decided to just drag it out as he relished and cheered a bit (a lot) on the inside as he finally heard the skull breaking and the head was finally crushed underneath his boots now.

Man hunting Grimm is really fun for him to do whenever there is no White Fang trash to take out. But he also knew that the White Fang would not have set up base here in the city, it would be far too dangerous and risky for them. Most likely the garbage have taken up residence and set up shop outside the city where they only have to worry about the Grimm and not deal with the local authorities. It was rather clever of the trash to do so, no actual Hunter to take them down.

Not to mention there is no one that can stay out there for continuous amount of time without some kind of massive support or crap like that. And the White Fang certainly had that in folds, the only good thing that happened during his hunt for them was that he figured out one of the leader's name. Some red haired prick by the name of Adam Taurus was one of the leaders of the White Fang. Oh well his ass is dead as soon as he finds that prick and he will give him the pain.

(Somewhere else)

Adam shivered as he felt a bad premonition coming his way soon in the future and this one would be rather painful.

(Back to the present)

Ah well now that there was no more Grimm around, he decided it was best to head back and dig up on any possible leads on the White Fang and also Roman Matchstick as well. Oh by the time he finally found those pricks he will give them all the glorious gift of death and pain. And they call themselves freedom fighters, what a bloody joke! They were all just a bunch of worthless, stupid annoying, pathetic maggots to him in his eyes. They don't have the guts to ride against the devil.

They can't even handle a little bit of pain and these rat bastards got the advantage of being able to heal unnaturally fast as well. If they called themselves revolutionaries then why do they attack the civilian population so easily? If they want to bring change then why do they despise all humans and attack the ones that stand up for them still? Because they were nothing more than trash in his eyes. They call themselves revolutionaries yet they can't even stand a little bit of pain on them.

Back when he was still serving with the Minutemen, he had seen people who lost limbs and eyes to the Chimera and still continued to fight to the bitter end. They had to scrounge up whatever they can just so they can live another day. They do not know pain, they do not know hardship, they do not know suffering, they do not know what it means to be selfless, they do not make the difference between those that can fight and those that can't, and they do not know what it means to be warriors. They were nothing more than weak dogs who can do no more than just bark loud.

It made him snort in contempt for them, they never had any power on their own, and the strong devour the weak. That is the rule of the jungle, but they were supposed to be civilized and not from the wild correct? So why is it that the strong do not protect the weak like they do back home? Even if he's a monster, he still had his pride as a Minuteman that fought to protect too.

That's why it was just so bloody satisfying to just prolong their torment, there was like no repercussions for it and he gets to take out the bad guys like this. As soon as he reached back to his base of operations he then started to work on taking a shower. There was just so much things for him to think about when he was in the new world. Just what was Dust made of? How are the rest of his comrades doing back home? And most of all did the Boss made any new friends still?

Ah well, that does not matter that much right now, the only thing he could focus on was the mission that he has been given. He swore to himself that he would make this city a less dark place by the time he's done with cleaning up all the garbage that was around here. So that no more kids will ever become like him ever again. They should not have to grow up knowing fear and violence like that. They did not deserve to have to deal with the sins of the last generation.

* * *

Hound was having the best time he had in months since he and the rest of his group arrived in Remnant. First they managed to escape the now cursed death world for their people, they get to kill a lot of wild animals, they got to make new grunt units for them, they managed to have a fun fight, and they showed why they were not a species to be so easily cowed by just about anyone.

But the highlight has got to be when an older looking female hag dressed in all red accompanied by a green haired little slut and retarded looking grey haired male came up to their territory. He had to admit, he did not think that anyone would have been that stupid or reckless enough to charge into their territory without trying any form of sneaking around them or their security.

Deciding to have a little bit of fun with them, he ordered that the automated defenses that they had finally managed to get up and running to play with them. And boy was it fun as they tried to outrun all the energy rounds that were heading their way with the occasional lightening trying to fry them to a crisp. It was entertaining for his sub-commanders to watch as they feasted on some leftover subspecies of humans.

Though he would be lying to himself if he did not admit to being the least bit intrigued by the deflector shields that the red hag managed to put up before the energy rounds. They could have tried to destroy it but they placed the turrets in both numbers and hard to reach places that could not have been so easily shot down. So they had to run for it in order to survive being shot to death.

After dealing with the initial barrage they had to go through the pit traps filled with all sorts of goodies for them to deal with and it is bloody fun as they screamed at almost being stabbed to death by some of them or chopped in half by others. Though his interest in the hag only grew and grew as the hag displayed some sort of ability to fly and glow orange from only one of her eye.

No human that he had seen before have been able to do such a thing and it was something to take note of. That power could be a threat to their existence and from what he managed to find out from the prisoners they took and the interrogations they had. Apparently the people of this world were able to control their souls and also use it for defensive purposes as well, rather interesting.

There was much potential to research into this tool for them, even if there was no scientific reasoning behind it all. It seems to be based on superstitions but he can see how these inhabitants prove the superstitions false and it may allow the pack to grow even stronger or perhaps a new avenue of evolution for their species. A new power that can be achieved in the name of the Pure Chimera.

Speaking about evolution branches for their species, the Grim that they made out of the inhabitants started displaying some rather odd traits that quickly grabbed his attention. He noticed how some of the animalistic tendencies of this subspecies would grow additional limbs or tails or would become increasingly robust. He had to admit that he did not see that one coming at all. Most of the Grim just tended to be thin agile little buggers that just swarm their foes then.

But now they were displaying their own unique adaptations in addition to the enhanced reflexes of the beings that they used to be called. There were even the odd ones out that had abilities that could only be used by means of technology and even those that displayed high intelligence as well! This means that he could have more competent minions and subordinates following him. There was so much potential that could be discovered from this so he knew exactly what to do.

He ordered his minions to isolate the ones that have been displaying the evolutionary traits and had the evolved Grim monitored to see if there was anything that can be taken note of them. To his continuing and growing interest and surprise there was the ones that could prove most useful to them already. There were even signs of the smarter ones having telepathic abilities as well.

They were displaying the ability to control the lesser Grim now to move in directions in ways that only a being with any actual intelligence could do. That is a major boon to their survival and he quickly had the unique ones conscripted into his command. Smarter beings means more officers which means less him watching over everything and him leading on the battlefield.

Now though back to the entertainment he now had a vicious smirk on his face when the hag and her minions came across their now fully grown guard spider pet now. He was quite amused how they tried to attack and kill it and only openly laughed as their normal rounds showed absolute no effects on their pet. 'Deluded fools.' He thought to himself as the guard started spitting out acid at them now as the hag and her minions desperately tried to maneuver around the place.

He grinned rather sadistically again as his golden yellow eyes brightened even more as the retarded long one did only something that a retard would do. Go up and try to kick it in the face and epically fail and get his legs melted for his troubles. Ah the amount of panic coming off of him was not what he expected until he saw that the retarded one had meal legs. 'Probably lost them by being an idiot of the highest order.' He thought to himself as they began their retreat.

His group behind him guffawed a bit as the smaller and more dumber group left with their tail between their legs as they all got up to do their duties now. He had to admit that he had never seen anyone that stupid or suicidal to just attack one of their spiders like that. Even the Hag's unnatural powers cannot protect them from acid coming all over the place to try and hit them.

It was even more stupid of them to try and attack them without any actual weapons that might work against them. even the humans back from the world where he come from decided that it would be smarter to try and kill his kind by using heavy weaponry to deal with it. Their spider pets were very durable and would take about dozens of heavy hits before they would fall.

It was the height of arrogance to think they could even begin to kill their guard pet with nothing but their legs, pistols, and magic. Their guard pet would not fall so easily when unarmored as they naturally have very tough hides. But now that their weaknesses have been covered up in armoring and have additional protections and defensive turrets on it they would make for an incredibly dangerous guard at the front door. The Chimera are not to be underestimated at all.

They were once a mighty race that conquered the stars and brought about the end of humanity on one world but failed due to their increasing and spiteful arrogance. He will not allow that same arrogance to be the end of his race here just yet. He will make them strong and he will make the inhabitants of this world fear the name of Chimera as they will bring about their horrifying end.

* * *

Daniel did not know what he was getting himself into when Yang wanted him to try a new kind of activity called a Rave. It sounded interesting and so Yang dragged him to some kind of bar where she promised him he would have an incredibly swell time. But knowing her, it would be something that would cause him to lose all of his inhibitions so he took it with a grain of salt.

So when he came across this Rave that Yang talked about, he instantly regret coming here and wished he was back at Beacon learning something like ice skating from Weiss or learning weapon upgrades from Ruby. This was a blood nightmare and it seems like Yang is taking great joy in it if her grin was anything to go by. Nevertheless he steeled himself for the worst of it.

(3 to 4 hours later)

"And then I was like you're not getting away from me you damned parasite of society!" Daniel shouted out as he gulped down his ninth bottle of beer. What was he thinking when he said this would suck! This place was bloody awesome as hell! As he retold his story of how he stopped a couple White Fang members to his ever growing audience of teenagers, mostly girls, as he told them just how awesome he was being, and they cheered for his ruthlessness to his foes as well!

"Then I came out with my guns and incapacitated the lot of them before any of them could do anything interesting as they laughed at me!" he told to the group while Yang was pleasantly listening on as she cringed at the memory of what happened afterwards. "Then, with my awesome CQC skills I knocked all of them out save for one who I saved for interrogation and started to whup his butt for the crimes he committed in this lifetime!" he shouted before taking his eleventh shot of beer and finally collapsing into the legs of some pretty women nearby.

Not that they were offended by that mind you as they started cooing over Daniel as he snored away peacefully in his sleep as he dug himself deeper into their thighs causing some excitement to form among the girls. Yang could only laugh nervously as everyone cheered him on while some were disappointed that he did not finish his story before the Minuteman finally collapsed.

Yang meanwhile realized she may have fucked up at this moment as Blake and Velvet would not be happy with what she brought Daniel to. Not to mention the fury on Professor Goodwitch's face when she realized that Yang may have taken him to go drinking. No doubt that woman would be absolutely livid with her and will make her punishment really severe because of it.

So the main question is, how would she be able to get Daniel back to Beacon with arousing any form of suspicion? It would be obvious to try and bring him back on her motorcycle if it was not for the fact that she would have to pay attention to the road and worry about Daniel falling over. Not to mention that the people at the dock would be very suspicious and be ordered to call it in.

So for the next hour or so Yang tried to think of a way to stay out of trouble only to be found by the rest of her team. All of whom were less than pleased at current state Daniel was in and eventually agreed to help her get him back to Beacon and was promptly scolded by Goodwitch for recklessly getting Daniel drunk and ended up with about a couple weeks' worth of detention.

It was also during this time that Daniel experienced his first hangover and swore to never ever go to a Rave ever again, especially if it is one recommended by one Yang Xiao Long. Especially since his beer that he was drinking turned out to have a higher concentration of alcohol as part of a stunt done in by the bar for all of its patrons, so that meant the really heavy stuff to drink down.

* * *

Glynda was holding back a yell of frustration as she sat by Daniel's side as the poor kid was going through his first hangover. Seriously what was Miss. Xiao Long thinking when she decided to have Daniel come out to try a Rave of all things as a social occasion? That little disaster brought her a nice chunk of detention on her record with a bunch of other mishaps as well.

Still though her major concern was for the child before her who was currently looking rather uncomfortable as he tossed and turned a bit while he was sleeping off the hangover. Still she was a bit impressed by how much beer he managed to gulp down before he finally lost conscious from overdrinking. Still, considered that he is basically a ward of the school, it is her and Ozpin's duty to act as the guardian for Daniel Marks in both paper and in moments like this as well.

She had to admit at first she thought that the boy was only going to grow on her as a war orphan and killer from another world. But he grew on her due to the fact that he is actually quite nice and respectful all the time. She had only ever seen him lose control of his emotions a few time and when the kind boy leaves a cold pragmatic survivor takes control of his body and instincts.

She had seen him but that persona into use whenever he is sparring against other students and when he goes out to fight the Grimm in the Emerald Forest as well. It was honestly rather discerning at how so easily he slips into that persona as he easily slips out of that persona. If she was not aware of the fact that he comes from a world where it is survival of the fittest she would have been extremely worried about him being near any of the other students at Beacon Academy.

But despite that he had shown to be rather flawed just like any other human, he can get happy, enraged, sad, mischievous, and more. And above all else from what she had seem of him is that despite claiming to have moved on for the most part, his deceased family is still a sore topic for him. He shown himself to be vulnerable and easy to enrage under the right circumstances as well.

Driven out of her thoughts she paid close attention to when he started whimpering and started to tear up a bit. She did not know why but she decided to grab his left hand in an attempt to keep him calm. She did not know why he was like this till he spoke in barely more than as whisper and yet the significance was all the same. "Mom, Dad…Jenny. I am so sorry, so sorry that I was a coward. Please forgive me." he cried out a bit and her heart went out for him as he clearly blames himself still.

The only thing that she could do for him right now is be a source of comfort to let him know that he is not alone right now. So she gripped his left hand a bit tighter as he shifted around to latch onto her hand as though it was a beacon of hope that he was unwilling to let go now. Smiling rather softly at him she took her other hand and wiped off the tears off his cheeks and eyelids.

Hours would go on by and when Ozpin stopped by to check up on her wondering where she is, when he saw her comforting Daniela and her sending a pleading look. He simply smiled and wordlessly said. 'I will take care of your duties for the rest of the day. Make sure that he gets better Glynda.' Thankfully he allowed her and just sat by Daniel's side for the rest of day.

It was times like this that she remembered something that Summer would say about strong people. 'Strong people also need help as well, so we should do our best to support one another no matter what, all the way through!' Ah yes, Ruby Rose is truly like her mother in almost every way that she was honestly taken aback by how similar she was to Summer Rose in both looks and personality.

And as of right now, Daniel Marks needed her support whether he knows it or not. So for the rest of the day she would stay here with him until he was no longer suffering from those nightmares of his. And she made it a note to have Daniel open up about his family the next time they have one of their talk sessions soon.


	14. Chapter 14

"So Ruby, mind telling me why we are here near the Portside on a nice Friday afternoon instead of somewhere else in the city where it, preferably, does not reek to the high heavens of fish?" Daniel first asked as he was accompanying Team RWBY for the day on another visit to the city. A decision he begin to regret as soon as he arrived her and done nothing but walk for several hours or so already with absolutely nothing to do but stare at various decorations here.

Ruby just shrugged and looked at him sympathetically as she too does not desire to be here spending her Friday afternoon just walking around. "Well to be fair none of us really cared to do it but Weiss wanted to go to the Portside to see the decorations for the upcoming Vytal Festival and what not." Which caused him to raise his eyebrows and gave her an exasperated look that all but shouted 'Are you telling me we are wasting our Friday afternoon looking at decorations?!'

It was at this point Weiss spoke up. "Oh hush you two. A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" She said so happily that Daniel was taken aback by it and wondered if he somehow got drunk again when he wasn't looking.

Yang just sighed and huffed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at what the Heiress said. "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." She commented off handily causing Ruby to stifle a snicker, Weiss to glare at her, and both him and Blake to smile a bit underneath but hid it underneath their neutral expression. As Weiss told her to shut up.

Then he spoke up again. "Okay nice to know all of that but considering that all of Vale is doing the decorations. Why are we here near the docks when we could be in the inner city part doing something fun Weiss?" Causing all the other girls to turn to her wonder for what possible reason would she go to the docks where it smells like crap and waste; causing her to get excited again.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" She said rather impressively and as noble as she tried to make her sound. But I knew her a bit better than that. Most likely she just wanted to scout out the students with potential.

Blake then had the bluntness to put my thoughts into words. "In other words, she wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." That by itself caused both Ruby and Yang to gain 'Really?' looks on their faces as they thought this was a perfectly good waste of a Friday like I thought myself about Weiss spending her free time just doing this on a nice afternoon.

She scoffed at that and turned around. "You can't prove that." And just continued to walk on through. I then elbowed both Ruby and Yang causing them to turn their attention to me as we walked down the road still.

"Note how she did not really deny the accusation that she wanted to spy on them girls." I deadpan at Weiss's retort. Causing both girls to giggle a bit and Blake to gain a small smile on her face. Causing Weiss to turn around and look at us in confusion and suspicion at what was going on, I just shook my head. "Oh don't mind us Weiss just telling them a small joke that you probably won't care for is all." She still looked suspicious but then huffed and moved on.

Then Ruby stopped walking and looked to the right, and in confusion I also looked to the right as well and saw a crime scene being looked at. Wanting to know what was going I decided to walk there a bit to what were the cops thinking on this. To my surprise it was a local Dust store and the cops looked a bit confused at what was going on here.

One of the cops said to his partner. "Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He sighed in frustration as he ran his hands through his hair not knowing what to make of it. It was then that I noticed that Yang had sorrowful eyes at the scene. Can't really blame her, someone's livelihood was destroyed and now that person lost a lot of stuff.

Though what the second cop said grabbed my attention rather quickly. "They left all the money again." That was a major cause for concern. Dust is a majorly important resource that is used in just about everything in day to day usage. Robbery of Dust is both profitable and rather limited in resources it matter not what some people say, there is only so much Dust in the world now.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first cop said in frustration. I narrowed my eyes at that. Most likely whoever needs that much Dust does not have the safety of the people's wellbeing at heart or desire a lot of cash in a quick amount of time.

"I don't know, an army?" the first cop guessed. And that only lead to him to one conclusion as to which army would need that much Dust in the first place.

"You thinking the White Fang?" Ding, ding, ding! Seems that the cops had their own suspicions and maybe they would do something about it. A terrorist group with possibly that much Dust cannot be good for the people. Especially if they have a kill all humans type of goal to do.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." He scoffed as he removed his glasses and just walked away with his partner in tow. Well never mind then, it seems these cops are lazy and are only in it for the cash. He just shook his head in disappointment, if Natasha was here she would kick all of their asses for being ineffective and lazy like that. He just palmed his face in anger.

Only to hear an argument about the White Fang between Blake and Weiss. He rolled his eyes at this. It would not be unusual to hear Blake defend the White Fang and while he does know that she used to sympathize with them back in the old days when they had peaceful intentions. It does get a little bit grating to hear her defend them so vehemently like that at times.

Just as he was about to go up and break up the fight he heard some screams coming from a boat and he and the girls ran to the boat only to see a blonde haired monkey Faunus running about. Judging from the comments it was most likely that the Faunus before him was just hiding on the ship to get here. Also might be a possible student as well from Vacuo.

Seeing him run away and dodging the cops as well as running past us, and I noticed for a brief second that he gave Blake a wink who was only taken aback by his actions. I raised my eyebrows at that, did he knew of Blake's heritage? Yang spoke up what we all thought at the moment. "Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." she pointed out.

That quickly knocked Weiss out of her stupor as she raised her finger in that direction. "Quick! We have to observe him!" she shouted as we all started running after that guy. Though to be fair I was only in it to discover whether or not he did knew that Blake is a Faunus. It seems like it was about to go well till Weiss bumped into someone and had laid on top of that person.

I also looked up and noticed that the Faunus and the cops were no longer in sight as well. Ah well Weiss was going to be annoyed for sure. Then I notice that Weiss has yet to get up from that girl. "Hey Weiss you know it is rather rude for you to be on top of someone and not get up from there you know?" I pointed out to her.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling girl, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up. The girl who is still on the ground finally spoke up. "Salutations!" She said with a rather chipper tone that had me rather confused. Considering that she got knocked to the ground and was rather nonchalant about it.

"Are… you… okay?" Yang asked rather hesitantly, not surprising considering that the girl before us was still on the ground not getting up or whatever.

The girl, who was still on the ground, replied. "I am wonderful, thank you for asking!" in that same chipper tone for some reason had me on edge or what not. Not in the way that it just seems creepy or whatever, I could tell that the girl is being earnest. But she feels a bit…unnatural for lack of a better adjective to describe this sensation that I am feeling.

Then I spoke up. "Don't you want to get from the ground and stand instead of laying down there all day miss?" I pointed out the obvious to her, who only looked a bit contemplative before she had that same smile on her face again as she came to a decision.

"Yes!" she then leaped back up without any issue whatsoever and started patting herself of all the dust she may have collected. At the same time everyone else took a step back except for me and when I looked back I just gave them all a look that said 'Really?' Sure she may be a bit unnerving but that is still no excuse to act as rude as they did. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" she introduced herself to all of us as I made way to shake her hand for a bit.

"Hello Penny, my name is Daniel. This Ruby." Pointing to her who only waved enthusiastically, "Weiss" who gave a bit of a bow, "Blake" who only nodded her head to our direction. "And Yang." Who replied with a rather rude question, causing me look at her scathingly as Blake hit her in the side causing her to be a bit quiet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said the same thing…again for some reason?

"But you already said that though." Weiss pointed out to the girl who only looked contemplative again.

"So I did." She said without any major issue and just looked oddly cheerful still. It was then I realized that I was reminded of the Laughing Dead for a very good reason. She seem to be a bit off in that line and I felt a cold chill going down my spine wonder what was this girl here for.

"Well anyways sorry for running into you." As they all started to leave as Ruby also had gave her own farewell to the…unique girl behind us.

Yang spoke about what every one of us thought about at the time. "Well she was…weird." Nice work in pointing out the obvious Yang. Really nice work in telling us what we all thought of her.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss pointed out back to their main objective causing me to sigh at her racism for the group to slip again. I know that you are not fond of them for multiple reasons Weiss but you should not descend to the judging the whole of the species for the actions of the few.

Only for Penny to appear out of literally nowhere startling all of us. "What did you call me?" As Weiss looks back and forth in shock and Yang looks apologetic. But I was more concerned at how quiet she was and how none of seemed to notice her sneaking in front of us. It takes quite the skills to sneak up on five hunters in training and not get noticed in the slightest at all.

Though I just realize that she walked up to Ruby and I tensed in the events that she may have any deigns to harm the little girl that I started to see as one of my first friend. Though what she asked Ruby caught me by surprise. "You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?"

She looked to us for help and support and I noticed immediately that all the girls were in complete disagreement and then she turned to me for support. I only raised my shoulders as if to say. 'Do whatever you want.' As she looked back at Penny who was quickly invading her personal space. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" she said rather quickly to Penny who looked happy.

Meanwhile the other girls had a rather rare surprised and exasperated face together and all of them collapsed onto the ground. Again, all I could do was raise my eyebrows at them at how rude they were being to Penny, despite her…rather unique behavior.

Then Penny started cheering a bit excitedly and started talking about the girly stuff, which I promptly tuned out as it did not concern me. Then she said something that grabbed my interest rather quickly. "I'm here to fight in the tournament." Then I started to tune in what she said.

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss said rather disbelieving, not thinking that she could possibly be a real fighter. 'Weiss you have forgotten that you must never judge a book by its cover after all.' I mentally thought to myself as appearances can be really deceiving at times.

Penny just saluted and said "I am combat ready!" Again, there was just something off about the way she said that. It's as though one would rate a machine or what not, it felt a bit weird for lack of a better term.

Weiss just scoffed at her. "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Again Weiss, you should never judge a book by its cover. The fact that she sneaked past all five of us and did not even alert us should clue you in to her skills. She's no ordinary girl, that's for sure. There is more to her than meets the eyes after all.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake deadpanned to Weiss who only look appalled. Hate to say it Heiress but she did get you there.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss retorted with her arms crossed and Ruby came out of nowhere to support her. And imagine to my shock and surprise when Weiss gave Ruby a low five, considering that Weiss was not really fond of her leader last time I checked. Did something happen for them to start acting a bit friendlier to each other or something like that?

Then Weiss started asking Penny about the Faunus that pass by her possibly and of course insulting him in the process. That led to another major argument between the two about the White Fang and what not that it started to get on my nerves. I went up to the both of them and dope smack them into shutting up and glaring at me which wilted as they noticed my own glare.

"Girls." I hissed out causing them to wince a bit at my tone. "There is no need to disrupt the public peace of this part of town and showing your worst side to one of our new acquaintances." Motioning to Penny who only just waved her hand at them. "Nor is it necessary for you to yell about your beliefs." Weiss and Blake were about to protest till he sent them both a scathing look.

"And in my opinion as a neutral one here, your perspective both have their good points and their bad points. While it is important to know what is you believe in, it is also just as important if you know the flaws in your beliefs as well." he said ending their talk about the Faunus and White Fang before he decided to leave the girls to their own thing. This was possibly the worst way for him to spend his afternoon so far. And he spent a lot of his afternoons hunting down feral Grim.

* * *

Both Ruby and I released a sigh of relief as yet argument was avoided due to Daniel's rather blunt behavior and scariness this time. Though judging from the way that Bake and Weiss were glaring at each other, it may only be for a short while. And it only gotten shorter when Daniel just up right left them, she could understand why he just left without saying a word. This was one hell of a way to waste an afternoon and he most likely had no intention of wasting it any further.

Seriously though Daniel was the only one that was either brave enough or suicidal enough to interrupt the argument between Blake and Weiss. That take some serious guts to do so, and now without him to stop those two, Yang knew for certain that they were going to go back and argue again. And as soon as Daniel was out of range they went straight back to arguing, both she and Ruby feel rather uncomfortable by this and decided to let those two vent out all of their issues.

Hopefully it would end soon as she flinched a bit when Blake started insulting Weiss. "You ignorant little racist brat!" She all but screeched out at her.

"What did you call me?" Weiss snapped back at Blake.

"You heard me! You are a judgmental racist jerk!" Blake retorted back to Weiss as she looked absolutely furious.

"What in the world makes you day that? And how dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss yelled back at her.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake said firmly to Weiss.

Yang was getting rather uncomfortable and said a quick farewell to Penny who then left without caring for the situation in front of her, which she is rather grateful for.

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists! Have you forgotten what they planned to do to those kids back in the orphanage that Daniel rescued from? How could they be anything but Terrorists?" Weiss snapped back at Blake.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it! And yes I have not forgotten what some of them planned to do to the orphans, how could I forget that!?" Blake shouted back at her. As she still continued to walk back, she really hoped that they don't continue this argument later on tonight.

(Later that night)

She was wrong, she was so damned wrong and now she wished she stopped by Daniel's room now considering that their argument was escalating and her baby sis look just about as comfortable as she did at that moment now. If anything it has gotten much worse than it had before. She was seriously regretting not stopping by Daniel's room to make him stop them.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil! You remember exactly the kind of scum that they recruit to their organization and hire to make the common people's lives a living nightmare!" Weiss snapped back at Blake, who only glared back at her.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, which force the White Fang to take such drastic measures! Many of them have their own beef with humans that cause them so much pain in the past!" At this point Weiss looked completely enraged.

"And you think that justifies the amount of pain and suffering that they have caused over the years since they started their first bombing attack?! All because I don't hold any love for a group that is nothing more than a terrorist operation?!" she yelled back at her.

"You're discriminatory! Which in turn only births more people that don't hold any positive regard for people!" Blake uncharacteristically said glaring at Weiss who by that time had finally had enough and snapped.

"I'm a Victim here!" She all but shouted silencing the entire room before her as she looked outside as she looked outside to look in sorrow of bad memories.

"You want to know why I despise the White Fang. Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed." She said quite bitterly and painfully.

"My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." She said with a noticeable trembling in her fists.

"And do you want to know what the best part is?" She all but snarled at Blake who taken aback by her viciousness stepped back. "Because of all their attacks and what not, it made interaction with just about any Faunus I meet rather painful as they blamed me for all the problems they had with their lives. Not one person outside my family ever tried to help me or sympathize with what my family has lost over the years." Weiss's eyes then gained a rather cloudy look in them now.

"Only one person has ever bothered to listen to my side of the story and yet despite the fact that he does not agree with many of the views my father's company has. He took the time to hear me out, which is more than what I could say already for most people. He never made a single criticism about me nor did he just sneer at me and say that my family and friends deserve it."

Then the other girls noticed that there was unshed tears in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to grow up with a very frustrated father, a bunch of people who do nothing but glare at you as they yell and call you murderers and monsters just because one group inspired others to do so? Do you have any idea just how hard it was to leave home and not worry about the hate I would get from all the other Faunus and Faunus sympathizers here with no one to support me?"

Ruby then walked up to her in an attempt to comfort her. "Weiss…I-"

Weiss turned back to her in rage "No!" As she started to walk towards Blake "You want to know why I despise the White Fang. It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe we are just tired of being pushed around!" The room then went silent and Blake stopped glaring as she started to panic at the implications she just revealed to her teammates. Everyone was left in silence in surprise.

"I-I" was she could stammer out before she bolted out of there as Ruby tried to chase after her but to no avail leaving the three remaining girls by themselves in their dorm room now.

* * *

Blake just kept running and running, she just revealed her biggest secret and now she was on the run again. She did not stop to apologize to notice who it was she was bumping into and just kept running. That was all she was good at, running away from her problems time and time again regardless of what happens to the other party. It was always easier for her to deal with the pain.

She did not stop running till she was finally outside in front of the monument of the Huntsmen and Huntresses standing triumphant over the creatures of Grimm. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the pain and slowly undid her bow revealing her cat ears in public. Not that she cared anymore, for all the good that did her now that her team knows exactly what it was she is now.

"Blake!" A male voice calling out to her knocking her out of her thoughts as she quickly turned around to see Daniel looking at her in confusion. "Blake why did you knock me-"He started to speak only to notice that her bow was off and the implications behind it. He just sighed as he started to rub his forehead now. "Guess your team found out about your heritage and it wasn't the way you wanted it to be revealed huh?" Daniel said rather softly as she nodded in silence.

It was at this point Blake remembered what Weiss said about there being only one person to have ever listen to her side of the story. And there is only one person that she knew of that would have listen to her without any prejudice and listen to her. "Daniel." She called out causing him to stop rubbing his head at the moment. "After our escalating conflict, I heard from Weiss that there has only been one person to ever listen to her side of the story. Was, was it you who listened to her?"

Daniel did not seem really perturbed by it as he answered rather truthfully. "Well at first I wanted to ask her about Dust then it became a talk about her family, the poor girl never had anyone to really confide in over the many issues she had with her family and Faunus." Blake was shocked at the way he just seemed to not care about the SDC's treatment of Faunus like that.

"And before you get any ideas Blake, keep in mind that while I do agree with you on certain topics of how the Faunus are treated and disagree with how the SDC treats the Faunus. That does not mean it does not go vice versa as well." He said and despite how calm he looks Blake felt a shiver go down her spine as his oh so perceptive eyes seem to gaze into her very soul and being.

"And remember Blake, despite the fact that I can be considered to be among the humans that treats Faunus the same way I would to fellow humans. I do not support the way that the White Fang goes about their work." Now his eyes soften a bit. "But remember that both you and Weiss have points that you can both agree and disagree on, but that still gives you no right to lump her with the rest of her family Blake, otherwise you would be no better." He scolded lightly to her.

Now she started to feel a bit guilty at the way she insulted and scolded Weiss, she had her own perspective in this and now remember Weiss's words. She would have grown up in all of that and of course she would not feel so warmly about her kind after all they had done to her and her family and friends. Before she could say anything else Daniel spoke up. "By the way you can come out now. I heard you when you were sneaking in." that kind of confused her for a bit.

Till she saw the same monkey Faunus from the docks walk up to them a bit sheepishly. "So yeah, guess you already knew about her heritage then?" Daniel nodded. "Great! This makes it slightly less awkward then. Well then introductions!" He said quite flamboyantly "I am the one and only Son Wukong of Team Season with the initials of SSSN nice to meet you guys." He said with a rather happy grin. I just raised my eyebrows at him while Daniel looked very confused.

"…Right." About the only thing that all Daniel could say after a while in silence. "That said, would you mind putting on a shirt?" He asked a bit exasperatedly as he pointed to Son's bare chest that Blake was silently taking the time to look over and she approved of it. "I would rather not see you in jail for public indecency just yet, not to mention it is rather rude to the lady here." He pointed out pointing to me causing me to blush in embarrassment at being the center of focus.

Son just had the audacity to grin at me and shook his head. "Nope!" He said popping out the p in the word. "The ladies love what I display and it would be a crime against nature to not show the ladies all the love that I put into this." He said pointing to his abs as he looked incredibly smug. At the same time I also noticed that Daniel was silent and his expression was completely blank. But the intense twitching on his eyebrows gave way to what he really thought about Son's unusual explanation.

"…Right then." He said with a bit a hesitation as he then turned to me. "I'm assuming you want to be out of Beacon academy then for a little while to deal with your changing situation?" He motioned to my ears and to the exit of Beacon Academy where the Bullheads were. I quickly nodded and soon enough the three of us went to the Bullheads to head for Vale. I was silently glad for the support that both Daniel and Son were showing to me, even if Son had no reason to.

* * *

The next day back in Team RWBY's room the leader of said team woke and looked towards one bed and was saddened by the fact that the one who was supposed to sleep there is not there. She sighed sadly as she looked out to the window. She hoped that her missing teammate would be safe and okay. But then again she received a text from Daniel last night saying that he would watch over Blake for the time being and be with her till she is ready enough to meet them again.

For the time, she would place her faith and trust in the Minuteman from another world for now. The only real question is how she would convince Weiss to give Blake a chance to explain herself out of this issue. Weiss was rather upset that Blake did not trust with the secret of her heritage nor was she pleased to find out that Blake may have been a member of the White Fang. She groaned into her sheets, so many issues to work out and not enough skills to deal with it all.

* * *

In another location the trio of Blake, Son, and Daniel were quietly sipping their tea at a local café as the boys seemed patient in waiting for something to be said from the lone female of their group right about now. Then Blake put down her cup of tea as she looked at the boys firmly in the eyes and then finally spoke up.

"So, you two wish to know more about me then?"


	15. Chapter 15

At first there was nothing going till Sun jumped up. "Finally, she speaks!" Catching the other two members a bit off guard. "Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Then he put his head into a comfortable thinking position. "Well except whenever you were talking to Danny Boy that is I mean. " Then Sun noticed both Blake and Daniel giving him the evil eyes look in their face. "Yeah, like that. Though I don't know why you are doing that though Danny Boy, what did I do?"

Daniel just glared at him for a bit before he finally relented and just sighed. "Sorry about that Son, it's just that when you called me Danny Boy it was a nickname that I got back home and was reserved for only special people that I considered to be brothers and sisters." Daniel said sounding rather apologetic as Sun just waved him off without any issue. Though now he was a bit curious as to why these people were now and why Daniel had such an angry reaction now then.

And he was not the only one interested as Blake's ears picked up on the mention of special people that Daniel were close too. Did that mean that he had someone that he was close to like a lover or what not? Blake's stomach churned a bit at that thought and felt a bit unhappy with the idea of some other woman being close to Daniel. She really did not want to lose Daniel to some other woman considering how kind and supportive Daniel has been for her. But now he was here and his friends were back home so she should be safe in being able to claim him as her own for now.

"At any rate then, I believe that there was something that you wanted to tell us Blake?" Daniel said after a moment of silence and deciding to get the conversation back on track to what they were originally going to talk about now. The reminder caused Blake to blush a bit as she forgot what it was she was going to do when she first started talking up to tell both Daniel and Sun. So she took a deep breathe, this was possibly one of her biggest secrets yet so she only hoped that Daniel did not look at her with malice.

"So what do you guys know about the White Fang?" She said as she took another sip from her cup of tea, and to her nonexistent surprise neither of them looked rather happy with the White Fang. As Daniel had his eyes narrow in distaste and Sun scoffed heavily at the White Fang organization with disgust now.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun said rather bitterly as Sun remembered the kind of looks of fear he would get from other kids when he was growing up due to the actions of the White Fang. It made it incredibly difficult for him to form friends and not many people wanted to be friends with him so he always acted the joker to get people to lighten up.

They made it so hard for him to live when he was a child and often at times since he became a Huntsman in training; He would often encounter looks of anger from people who had lost family and friends to the White Fang's terrorism. Which is why he is very grateful for the support that his team would show him every time that people would go up to him and get into an argument with him over his heritage as a Faunus. Truly there was no other group that he honestly hated more than the White Fang.

Blake took a slow sip from her cup of tea before looking them seriously in the face. "I was once a member of the White Fang." The reactions were immediate as Sun went cross eyed in the face and started choking on his cup of tea. While Daniel look a bit surprised but schooled them back into his once neutral expression and looked back at her expecting some detail to give a more in depth explanation to her connection with the White Fang and both waited for Sun to stop choking on his cup of tea then.

"Wait you mean to say that you were once a member of the White Fang!?" Sun said in disbelief as he stopped choking on his cup of tea. Blake nodded in reply as she still noticed Daniel waiting for her to give them an in depth explanation as to why they were with a former member of the White Fang still.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." she said as she started to flash back to all the times that they were violence and bloodshed between humans and Faunus. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. A hope for a better future for all of us."

As she blinked her eyes in remembrance of all Faunus that were being pushed around by humans back then still. "Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there, protesting at the rally and picketing at every rally against the racist people back then."

She remembered being at every rally and at the front of them all, all the time. "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." Then she remembered the change in leadership. "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." She said sadly.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." She winced a bit as she remembered Adam grinning savagely as he slaughtered anyone who got in their way.

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." As she wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate its purpose to her. She was silent waiting for all the judging calls she would receive from either of them. But thankfully and happily enough, none of them ever came at her and the two boys were still very calm.

Then soon enough Sun spoke up. "Did you tell any of your friends about this or your heritage?" He asked quite concerned and Blake's only reaction was to close her eyes in sorrow as Sun looked to Daniel for a deeper explanation. Only to see him shook his head rather sadly as well and soon there was nothing that he could say to cheer her up. The only thing that he and Daniel could do was to be there for Blake now. And for her, that was more than she could ask for from them. So was very grateful for their kindness.

* * *

Junior was completely nervous beyond reckoning as he drank down his fifth shot of whisky as the music played away into the night as he remembered _that_ man coming over to his place. He was so glad to have make out of there alive, not when he saw what he did to his guys, despite them all being alive, he is so glad he got out of the game while he still could. He did not want to be on the bad side of that… thing when he starts his rampage. He remembered the night very vividly as it was just after a typical meeting.

(Flashback start)

Just after a meeting or so he was drinking and laughing like it was nothing, but then he felt it, as did everyone else. As the music beat so did a shaking momentum and soon the footsteps got louder with every step. And soon a silhouette appeared before his glass doors before it slowly opened and soon a gloved hand came through it and before him was a man cloaked in skeletal remains. Some looked a bit human and others were more…alien in nature. He could not even see the person's face either as well.

Soon enough all of his guys and him were looking at the guy in fear and uncertainty as he walked over to the bar and the lights seemingly dimmed with the man as he sat down and looked straight at him. He was so terrified at that moment because he could see no eyes under his skull mask same for eternal darkness. A darkness that would consume him and leave him a complete and empty mess with nothing to salvage from. He had to be very wary around this guy else he would die here right now and be gone.

Then he gulped down the saliva that was building up in his throat and then spoke to the thing covered in its cloak, trying to keep down any moment of nervousness from leaking out of his voice. "So what can I do for you sir? Is there anything that you want to drink or eat, or perhaps there is something that you want to know something else about?" Being polite is also a pretty safe bet to staying alive with this guy.

It seemed to tilt its head to the right a bit as though wondering in confusion and then soon enough it threw its head and started laughing. Junior has never ever heard such a laugh like this and he hoped to never hear it again. It was cold yet hot, calm yet angry, kind yet cruel, sincere yet so insincere, and most of all distorted beyond belief. It was not the laugh of a man, it was the laugh of a wild beast on the hunt.

Then the moment it stopped laughing that was when Junior felt the tension build up on his soul and the hair stood up on its own when it spoke. "No, I am not in the mood for food or drink. What I do wish to know though is the location of one Roman Torchwick now." He raised his eyebrow at that, the guy was hunting down Roman? "What I have been able to gather was that Roman was last seen here in the city with some of your men and that few weeks prior to that he was seen discussing with you in your club."

Then the place just got a lot colder and he started to feel cold sweat form on his forehead which he quickly dabbed off before the thing could see it. "So tell me Junior." He cringed at the things sweet tone and the way it stretched out his name. "Why is a fine man such as yourself working with such a crook like Roman and his lot? It can't possibly be that you are working with him now, are you?" The way it phrased that question made him very wary and he had to pick the right one or he will die here now.

He decided that it would be in his best interest to be honest and try not to appear so frightened in front of the man. "More than a couple months back Roman hired my men to do some work with him." He admitted to the thing who seemed a bit surprised but he continued on. "The men that he got from did not last very long and our business was quickly concluded after that. He raged about something about being weak men and won't do any business with me either so I have not heard from him so since then."

Then he took the time to glare at his men as they looked on the ground awkwardly now. "Not that I could blame him since these guys can't do as much either." The thing looked pleased and he figured he might as well give him some useful tips so it won't kill him. "Heard that Roman was looking for people to move huge shipments of Dust around the city and that he's got a new crew and bunch of minions to move it all around. Head the next big shipment of Dust is in the Portside, Schnee big shipment I heard."

The thing looked very pleased. "Well now it seems you proved to be most helpful to me, guess I won't have to kill you or your men right where you guys stand now." He chuckled a bit as some of his crew looked angry and pulled out their blades to threaten it, which I tried to ward off but it was too late. When the first one got close he just pulled out a revolver and just shot him straight through the knee. Causing the first guy to scream and the others to start charging right at him with the intent to kill.

Only me, the girls, and a few of the other smarter guys stayed back and proceeded to watch the massacre occur. As the thing pulled out multiple another revolvers and shot out all of their weapons and then during the confusion he threw a smoke bomb and soon I could not see anything but only hear the screams of my men as I heard bones cracking, blood spilling, something hard smacking against my fixed counter, and something being bashed against bones until it snapped, making him to be quite scared.

By the time it was over h looked up and saw most of his guys moaning and screaming on the floor with the thing nowhere in sight save for a series of bloody footprints and a note. He quickly ran up and read the note and got worried by what it said. ' _Thanks for the tip and the amount of fun that your guys gave to me, next time I will get serious and start leaving some skulls around for me to take home, okay? Bye, bye! From your new buddy!_ ' He then glared at his men that were lying down for giving him a new issue.

(Flashback end)

Ever since then he's been drinking to calm his nerves down and he refused any more calls from Roman and made plans to go underground so he won't have to be near that thing. However he can't just go underground now with a police investigation into him and his business since they got caught at their first and only mission with Roman. So they won't let him go without a fight. Not to mention it would put him up on the wanted posters and the last thing he needed right now was to have a bounty on his head.

Things have gotten really complicated since then, and as much as he wanted to use his money up to get out of here. It would be below him if he did not fixed up his bar and not bring in more cash for him. So for now he will lay low and hopefully avoid any more damaged to his bar and as soon as he is out of the investigation that the police were putting him through. He was going to scram and get the hell out of this city. Maybe he could go somewhere that was warmer. He could do with a bit of climate change too.

* * *

At the same time three girls were out and about trying to look for their missing teammate.

"Blake! Where are you?" Ruby called out trying to find their fourth member looking rather worried. Despite knowing full well that Daniel would look after her for the time being.

"Come on out Blake we just want to talk nothing more okay?" Yang also called, she may not look like it but she is really worried for her partner and wonders why she did not told them or her about her heritage.

"Daniel, we could use some help here!" And one of them was more focused on finding the boy that went off with Blake to help her with her issue.

"Ugh, Weiss! We are looking for Blake not Daniel right now!" Ruby said in frustration as she glared at Weiss who only looked indifferent.

"Humph! Blake's a big girl now, she can take care of herself. Not to mention that Daniel is with her so she should be good. But do you want to know who can help? Oh! You know maybe the Vale Police perhaps?" Weiss said rather bitterly and indifferent to Blake's disappearance right now.

Ruby just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes up in irritation as she started walking away with the intent to find Blake. "Ugh, Weiss..." as she continued her search for their now identified Faunus friend.

"It was just an idea! And they do have the man power to help us find her Ruby!" Weiss defended herself.

Ruby just snorted and continued walking on 'As if.' "Yeah, a bad one at that Weiss. Because you know, the police here are so reliable and what not considering they always keep on missing the Dust thieves just about every single time. "She said rather scathingly about the Police department in Vale.

Then Yang stepped in to prevent the two from arguing any further, she really missed Daniel right now, because he always successfully deflated rising tensions like this. "Know it off you two we can insult the police later." As she first looked at Ruby. "Ruby you know Weiss was trying to help in her own way." Then she turned to Weiss. "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions. It's like Daniel said, innocent until proven guilty right?" Yang smirked at Weiss.

And her only reaction is to simply just scoff and move on ahead of them to cut off the conversation. "Either way I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right about her!" she snapped back at them causing the two sisters to cringe at her anger. Not that it is hard to understand or anything really. She did not take it well to knowing that she was sharing a room with someone who may or may not have been a member of a violent terrorist group that has been gunning for her family for a long time.

They soon sighed in sadness as they started to walk up to catch to her till a very familiar cheerful voice called out to them. "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" that caused all of them to turn around in surprise and get on the defensive till they saw that it was Penny who was simply waving at them.

"Aaaah! Penny! You freaked us out a warning next time of you will? Also where on Remnant did you come from!?" Ruby asked a bit freaked out and trying to calm her now rapidly beating heart as she was wondering just where she popped out of. Not to mention that Daniel warned her she is more than she seems.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked, cheerfully ignoring the question directed at her. Yang decided to get straight to the point of their current activity.

"We're looking for our friend Blake Penny. She's been missing for about two days and we are really worried about her." Yang explained to Penny who only just nodded in response till her eyes widen and she bumped her right fist into her left hand as if figuring out a clever mystery to work around with.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" She said cheerfully causing all girls to choke on the air for a bit as they looked at her with very wide eyes at how she quickly figured out that Blake was a Faunus. Even though she barely knew Blake.

Then Ruby regained enough of her sense to start asking the relevant question. "Wait a moment, you barely knew her for less than ten minutes and barely interacted with her at all. So how did you know that she's a Faunus?" A bit of her curiosity playing out and a bit of worry playing out as well for Blake.

Penny just snorted as she pointed to her head. "Uh, the cat ears on her head you know?" She said in her most 'duh' voice ever to the three girls as they were still rather left perplexed by what she meant by that still. Yang just laughed a bit at that not knowing that Penny was being rather serious about that.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang started to say slowly as her eyes widened in realization as she noticed that Blake never ever took off her bow around them. Not even when she was sleeping, and nobody ever wears an accessory to bed ever. Well unless you're Pyrrha but then again she does sleep in her armor at times.

The realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows through in the wind. And the only thing that the girls could focus on right now was where that tumbleweed came from. Ruby and Yang's thoughts were 'Pretty sure that there is no tumbleweeds or any place that has weed close by.' Weiss's thoughts were. 'I thought that tumbleweeds only appear in the dessert, not in the middle of a city.'

Then Ruby whispered to both Yang and Weiss. "She does like tuna a lot... and have a hard time concentration when Daniel plays and tests out his laser sights at times." as the two girls looked at her oddly for bring up those tidbits of trivial information.

Then Penny spoke up "So, where is she again?" she asked quite oblivious to the big reveal that she just gave to them without even knowing at all. As the girls quickly straighten up to focus on the conversation with Penny again and give her the right amount of details.

"Like Yang Said Penny, Blake's been missing since Friday. So for about the whole weekend really. Not really that worried considering that Daniel was last seen watching over her." She said that last detail quietly to herself as she knew Daniel would not give Blake's location unless she desires for them to find her.

Penny look contemplative for a moment and then soon came to a rather unsurprising realization of sorts. "That's terrible for your friend to vanish like that!" Then she came up really uncomfortable close to Ruby causing her to cringe a bit. "Now don't you worry now Ruby my friend; I won't rest until we find your teammate!" She said with determination in her voice and fire in her eyes now.

Ruby tried her best to continue smiling but Penny was invading her personal space and got right into her face right now. "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" As she looked for Weiss and Yang, only to notice that they were no longer there anymore and now she was by herself. 'Traitors." Ruby thought darkly to herself for abandoning her to deal with Penny now.

A tumbleweed blows past them again in the quiet. 'Seriously! Where on Remnant are these tumbleweeds keep on coming from here!? This is not the desert and there is no weeds that could have been picked up by the wind in downtown Vale for goodness sake!' Ruby mentally ranted to herself as Penny also noticed a disturbance in the wind patterns as well.

"It sure is windy today!" she noted as Ruby gave a silent sigh to herself as she dread spending some more time with Penny by herself. It would be so much easier if Daniel was here with her to help her out through the steps of making better friends with Penny right about now.

* * *

Daniel, Sun, and Blake were walking down the street and headed into an ally. "So what is it that you plan to do now Blake? You could go back to your friends and explain things to them, or we could just aimlessly walk around for a bit as well." Daniel spoke up pointing out her options to her as Blake thought about what she could do for the moment right now.

Blake was silent then she spoke up. "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Then she saw that Daniel raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief as she said that. "What is it Daniel?" She asked quite curiously at him wonder what's his deal.

"Blake, you do realize that a group that has no love for humanity and a big hatred for the Schnee Dust Company are going to do that regardless?" now confused he elaborated. "Dust is used in just about all technology here, nothing can be done or used without using Dust as a base. The White Fang could easily cripple the Schnee Company's revenue by targeting all of the Dust and the likes. Not to mention that Dust also has combative properties as well. By stealing that much Dust you would be able to fuel a massive army and at the same time deprive the regular people of the power that they would typically use to fight the creatures of Grimm. The White Fang steals Dust, they are hurting the Schnee Dust Company and they would also get a huge amount of fuel to power and use in their terrorism." He finished leaving the two Faunus in awe and disbelief at how detailed he was in his explanation.

He just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at her. "You never really thought this through did you Blake?" Causing the Ninja Faunus to blush in embarrassment as she averted her eyes from Daniel's and looked straight at the ground while shifting around a bit. He just sighed a bit at her lack of knowledge and foresight as to why the White Fang needed Dust. And he was supposed to be new to this world too.

Daniel then continued on with his explanation. "So following that train of thought, if we want to find the White Fang. We would have to go to the next big shipment of Dust that would be arriving soon in Vale or something that has the Schnee signature all over it. So do any of you guys know anything like that?" Blake shook her head in denial whereas Sun got a bright look in his eyes and Daniel turned to him.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said causing Blake to turn her attention to him very quickly with eyes wide and soon Daniel had to step in and picked her up by the back of her shirt to prevent her from invading Sun's personal space. When she calmed down, she once again looked rather embarrassed by it.

"How huge?" Blake asked after some time from recovering from her embarrassment in front of them.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun confirmed as all of them nodded at the useful tidbit of information that Sun just gave to them for them to use to their advantage. "Oh! And before I forgot, I heard some nasty bounty hunter is going after your friends I heard. Some really nasty guy that wiped out the entire White Fang branch in Patch I heard." Causing Blake to widen her eyes in disbelief.

"Just what kind of bounty hunter are we talking about here? Also we have a new destination to head towards later tonight as well." Daniel spoke up as both of them nodded as Sun started to explain from what he heard about the bounty hunter now.

"A really nasty guy from what I heard, the guy never reveals himself to the public and he stowed away on a ship as well. Heard he left the entire branch a bloodbath over there and that the few recordings that they managed to get of the guy was him slowly torturing several of them before chopping them down to pieces while he laughed insanely at his work." That caused Blake to turn green at the thought and Daniel raised his eyebrows as that sound familiar to someone he used to work with back home.

"At any rate we should probably get ready to stake out on this upcoming shipment of Dust soon enough. I just hope our bounty hunter does not kill us in the crossfire." Seeing the uneased look on Sun's face and the appalled look on Blake's face he knew that she did not want to kill any of the White Fang. "If I had to pick morals and ethics or your lives, I would pick your lives every single time." He rather said softly to Blake. Causing her to blush a bit and Sun to smile in appreciation as they soon left to get ready.

* * *

Yang was coming out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside. "Thanks for all your help, bye!" she just sighed rather sadly. "This is getting hopeless, wish Daniel sent us a message or something like that." She frowned when she got no response and saw that Weiss was still as nonchalant as ever. "You really don't if we find her, do you Weiss? Even though she's out friend and teammate?" Yang spoke.

Weiss scoffed at Yang. "Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." She looked seriously at Yang once again. "But how am I honestly supposed to feel about Blake hiding her secret from us? She'll just tell us and everything goes back to being normal? That is just a dream Yang. I bet you all of my lifesavings right now that Daniel knew from the start and did not tell us because he wanted Blake to tell us on her own. And how does she repay that? She ran away and now Daniel is covering for her once again."

Her eyes soften at the mention of Daniel. "I can't claim to have as many meaningful friendships or relationships like you and Ruby have. But Daniel was one of the few to have honestly listen to my side of the story and never judged me for any pre-conceptions save for my own actions. If Blake's problem does get Daniel seriously harmed and it could have been prevented if she had been honest with us. I don't know if I am ever willing to forgive her for that Yang." She started walking away now. "The innocent never run away because they never have anything to hide."

Yang just looked down on the ground in contemplation of what Weiss spoke about. Perhaps Blake should have been more honest with them. Would have avoided a lot of headaches.

* * *

Penny and Ruby were later walking down the street in silence as they made their own attempts to find Blake. Till Penny spoke up, ending the silence. "So, Blake is your friend right?" she asked rather curiously about the nature of the friendship that Ruby shared with her.

Ruby sighed as they make their way down the sidewalk. ""Yes Penny, yes she is." As she said that rather glumly, a bit sad, and mostly unsure leaking into her tone.

"But you're mad at her for something?" Penny asked inquisitively.

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is. And for rather good reasons too, I think." Ruby whispered the last part to herself as Penny continued to ask her questions.

"Is she friends with Blake then?" As she tilted her head to the side trying to understand Weiss's relationship with Blake.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby said rather hesitantly and worryingly.

Penny just stopped walking as she tried to think this through trying to contemplate this issue. "But Why though? Why is that up for air right now?"

Ruby sighed as she tried to explain the secret of Blake without accidentally ousting her as a former member of the White Fang. "Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..." She finished off rather lamely.

Penny thought about it for a bit longer till she gasped. "Is Blake actually a man!?" she asked, the nature of that question was quite absurd that Ruby tripped a bit and chocked on air before regaining her bearings.

"What? No! No, Penny. She's..." She tried to say quickly before Penny got the wrong impression before she slowed down a bit. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." She said rather sadly.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny commented off topically as Ruby was a bit surprised by the amount of insight that Penny showed.

Me too." Ruby whispered as she continued walking with Penny trying to find Blake right now.

* * *

Daniel narrowed his eyes as he knew something was off the moment before he, Sun, and Blake got to the dock and heard a Bullhead crashing followed by gunshots and that familiar laughing. He noticed that one White Fang member was chopped violently from the neck and took repeated blows to his neck. He was dealing with it well enough but the same could not be said about Blake and Sun, the former turned really green and the latter started to gag up a bit and lost his dinner for the night.

He turned to them now. "Come on we have to move fast! The White Fang won't stay here for long with someone taking potshots at them like this!" As he started sprinting towards the sound of gunfire followed by his two companions as he took out his Bullseye and charged it up as he had a feeling he was about to enter a swamp filled with shit and if he's not careful one of them will drown in it all the shit.

* * *

Roman was having a bad night all around, his pilot got shot, he crashed, he is currently under fire, and said shooter is some kind of maniac who loves laughing and the way he laughed just disturbs him to no end as he saw a couple of unlucky grunts got an incendiary grenade to their face and soon started screaming and withering in pain as they tried to put the fire out to no avail, only to get shot quickly.

He winced as he lost more of his back up and kept the remaining Bullheads in reserve on the off chance that the marksman shot down their other remaining pilots leaving them trapped here. He decided that discretion would be the better thing to do and started to sneak away only to feel cold hard steel on his neck now. Sighing in anger he roared out. "Oh for Fuck's sake! What is it this time?!"

Only to be interrupted by the female voice shouting out behind him. "Brothers and Sisters of the White Fang! Why is it that you are working with such scum!?" Her voice gave some of them pause as they lowered their weapons unsure of what to do or make of this. Roman laughs at this new stupidity.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Causing the female to tighten her grip on him as he made his way to slowly angle his cane at her.

"What are you talking about?" the female demanded as she pushed the blade closer to his throat.

"The White Fang and I are-"Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted when a blond monkey Faunus was thrown to the side and they all turned around to see who it was.

* * *

When Blake saw the human taking potshots at the White Fang for the first time, she felt her breath catch up in her throat. It was a being cloaked in nothing makeshift bandages and random assortment of clothing with the cloak covering everything with skulls and bone fragment attached to it. And at where the head should be was a skull of the aliens that Daniel showed them a while back and he was holding the same kind of weapon that Daniel was using! This guy was the Laughing Dead of the Minutemen!

The man stopped his deep and horrifying laughter as he became quite calm and that unnerved her even more than when he just laughed. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen." Blake shivered at his voice, it was deeper than Adam's and more distorted than anything she has ever heard before. "I would like it if you do not interfere with my mission right now. So leave now while I deal with Roman over there."

As he pointed to the man Blake was holding hostage than the thief spoke up again. "Well I'm afraid I can't comply with that request psycho." As he fired his cane at the ground blowing her up and disorienting her and as she saw one of the crates about to fall on her. Someone grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. To her surprise when she looked up it was Laughing Dead who was checking on her.

"You okay little miss?" He asked quite concerned over her to which she nodded.

"You are the Laughing Dead of the Baltimore Minutemen Branch aren't you?" to which he jerked back in surprise and looked at her even more intensely now. And also demanding an answer from her. "My friend was one of you and he-" Only to be cut off as more gunshots fired their way only to see the grunts fired at them being shot down and she looked to the rooftop and saw Daniel gunning them all down.

Then two more Bullheads appeared and fired on his location, to which he dodged and jumped down and ran over to them. When the Laughing Dead and Daniel saw each other they were both quite surprised.

"Boss!"

"LD!"

They shouted at the same time only to return fire and Daniel looked firmly at her, causing her hear to skip a few beats. "Blake you and Sun deal with Roman, me and my old buddy will get reacquainted and take down all the grunts heading our way. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded and soon dashed over to where Sun was, as he was currently fighting Roman right now and unsheathed her blade to stop him.

"He is mine!" She roared out as she too stepped into the fight as well pushing him back further than before.

* * *

Daniel grunted as he gunned down another grunt alongside his old buddy, who he intends to seriously question as to how he got here and smirked as he got another shot in. "So Boss, how has life been treating you as of late now?" he shrugged as he responded.

"So and so, what about you man? Heard you became a bounty hunter and wiped out all the White Fang based in Patch I heard." His only answer was that of a roaring laughing of approval.

"It was something to pass the time and pay the bills. The SDC thought they could own me but they forgot as a rabid dog I can also bite the hand that feeds me as well." he laughed a bit at that as well. Those fools at the SDC have no idea what they are getting into when they are dealing with LD now.

He then heard a familiar shout coming from the rooftop and saw that, to his surprise it was Ruby, and now Roman just shot at her with his flare cane. "Ruby!" I shouted in horror as I then made my way to personally deal with Roman myself. "Hey ginger thief!" I shouted at him pointing a shotgun at him. "Here's your bucks!" I shouted as I fired twelve gauge 4/0 buck rounds at him causing him to fly over a bit. As I continued to repeatedly shot him over and over again in revenge to what he did to Ruby then.

I was annoyed as the rat bastard was being protected by his Aura and he struck back to which I dodged to the right and pulled out my first combat knife ready to shiv his ass. To which he blocked using his cane and he backed up to fire another shot at me as I pulled out my magnum and shot the flare heading my way as I was blinded by the explosion that occurred. Using my Auger I scanned through the smoke cloud and found him as I started shooting at him as he got singed the first time when the shot him and he started running for it to escape from my rightly justified attacks on his pathetic hide then.

Only to be swarmed by a bunch of White Fang grunts hitting me and soon I noticed they were all knocked out and to my surprise Penny was kicking ass everywhere! She even latched onto one of the Bullheads and was pulling it down with relative ease! That girl was not at all normal as I thought, there has to be more to her than meets the eyes. Then the Bullhead she was swing knocked over one of the cranes and it was falling…on Blake and Sun! Eyes wide with horror, he ran to push them out of the way.

But no matter how hard he tried he can't get there fast enough. What he needed was time! Time to push them out of the way! He can't let them die like so many people did back on Earth. He still had the power now so why can't he save them! Growling in frustration he still continued to run and he saw himself glowing blue and for a moment everything turned blue around him as he felt his Aura being drained. He looked around and saw that everything was slowing down and he still moved normally.

He realized that he could save them now and soon a chant appeared in his head. "Time Alter." He said lowly. "The Second Fold!" he whispered and moved twice as fast now and managed to push Sun and Blake out of the way. Before everything turned back normally and soon he was breathing heavily as the two Faunus were staring at him on shock at what he managed to accomplish before them. "Guess I managed to save you lot after all. Now… I am… going to take a… nap." And soon he felt his eyes close as sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

Later, a handful of police cars are at the docks, where Daniel, Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. LD already left to do his own thing but not before giving Daniel his number so they could chat again. And then Weiss and Yang appear on the scene before the band of misfits.

Ruby rushed up to Weiss hoping to sooth everything and spoke rather quickly. "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." Only to be promptly ignored her to focus on Blake, as she focused on her as well.

Blake was calmly looking at her now before she spoke. "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Only to be interrupted by Weiss quickly.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" She paused as she gave the answer. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried, while Daniel looked at her calmly without any worry whatsoever.

"I don't care." Weiss answered surprising them all, save for Daniel who had a small smile forming on his face.

"You don't care?" Blake asked in shocked disbelief as Weiss just looked at her calmly.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" she asked to which Blake started denying.

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Only to be silenced by Weiss who raised her hand to her to quiet her.

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..." As she looked to Sun and Daniel, the latter just waving back at her. "Somebody else. Do I make myself clear? We are a team and that also means we can be considered to be family now." As she took a quick look at Daniel. "And family stick together."

Blake looking at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding as Daniel closed his eyes and gave her a thumbs up as well. "Of course." The mood was happy and light till Ruby started shouting out to the skies now.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" she shouted happily as she hugged Yang in cheerful joy and Weiss turned to glare at Sun who looked really nervous.

"And I don't know what to think of you just yet. But thank you for assisting Blake in her hard time right now." As Sun was surprised but then gave a quick thumbs up at her who nodded and then she turned to Daniel and her eyes soften. "Daniel…thank you for everything for helping look after Blake during this time." As Weiss hugged him and Daniel chuckled and pat her on the back.

"It's what I do Weiss. It's what I do." As he smiled happily at her only for his smile to disappear as he noticed someone was not around. "Hey where's Penny?" He asked curiously as everyone started to look around, and he missed the chance to thank her for her aid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS. ALSO PICKED UP AN APPRENTICE AS WELL!" As Qrow also sent a picture of his new recruit and to his surprise it was someone that looked like he was from Daniel's world. Perhaps it would be prudent to see Qrow over the break and bring Glynda and Daniel with him.

"Hmmm..." The world was getting more and more complicated, but as long as there are villains, there will always be heroes as well.

* * *

Roman walked into a warehouse and dropped a suitcase before collapsing onto a chair and sighed tiredly. "How very disappointing, Roman." A female voice called out pointing him back on the defense as he looked around until he saw them.

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." As he saw that only Cinder and Emerald came without their third party member as his eyes narrowed in suspicion at the missing third member.

"We were expecting... more from you." That caused Roman to laugh his head off before he got serious again at them.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Then his eyes narrowed in anger. "Not to mention you forgot to mention that there was a Bounty Hunter out there gunning for the White Fang's and mine blood as well!" He said angrily at the thought of that Psycho. And all he could was shudder at the idea of fighting with him ever again, one was good enough.

Cinder just chuckled coldly at him. "And you will continue to do so." As she lit up a fireball. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation. And for your Bounty Hunter, we will deal with him eventually." She said as she grinned evilly at him as Roman gulped in fear.

 **Author's Notes**

 **And here we have the stunning conclusion for the first arc of Minutemen! Ladies and Gentlemen thank you so much for sticking by me all these months and enjoying this story. And I want to thank all the reviewers that reviewed my story and gave me the inspiration to go on. The sad part is I will be taking a break to get my creative juice flowing for this and working on one of my other story that I have put on hold. But I promise you when I finish that arc I will come back to finish this story. Cheers to all of you readers who read my story and thank you very much for the support you have shown here!**


	16. Intermission

Daniel was just calmly humming to himself as he got into the elevator to go see Headmaster Ozpin and Professor. Goodwitch after receiving a message from them to appear in the Headmaster's Office. As well as to start preparing all of his tools and weapons, in the events they needed him to go somewhere or with them.

As the elevator was running, Daniel calmly looked out to see the beautiful Emerald Forest and the shiny academy that was Beacon. It had been about two weeks since that incident at the docks and he found out that he was not the only outsider here in Remnant.

Of all the people that he had expected to see in this new world, LD was honestly was one of the last people to have crossed his mind. After that night in the docks, he remained in contact with LD, who told him of how he ended up here in Remnant to saving several high ranking Schnee Dust Company Directors and how he quickly got employed to deal with the White Fang that is terrorizing everybody here in Vale now.

At any rate, now that he knew for a fact that he is not the only one from Earth to be here, it made wonder just who else could appear from Earth as well. He really hoped that none of the Raiders or Chimera managed to get to Remnant as that will open a whole other can of worms.

Soon all of that was discarded when the elevator dinged allowing him access to the office where Headmaster Ozpin was, as always, drinking a cup of coffee and Professor Goodwitch was looking through her tablet through various information.

As soon as he stepped in both teachers stopped what they were doing as they acknowledged my existence with a nod of their head as I did my greeting as a nod as well but not before adding in a quick "Hello." To both teachers still.

"Ah Daniel, it is wonderful to have you here now." And now we get to the crux of the matter for my appearance in the office.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "When the head of the academy sends you a message through the Scroll saying that you wish to see me as soon as possible with little details for why you need to be there and an Urgent sign on it. You tend to wish to know what's going on." The two teachers nodded in admittance as they did see his logic.

Though Ozpin was smiling for some reason, and knowing him through not only Goodwitch's experiences and what I have seen of him, it is either going to be good news or something that will be headache inducing.

"So aside from your good point I presume you know how there are a few Huntsmen and Huntresses that go out of the safety of the Four Kingdoms and try to help out around the local villages and the like?" To which Daniel nodded and wonder where was he going with this.

"Good Daniel, it seems one of my old contacts and friends." Though Daniel quickly heard an unflattering snort from Goodwitch, possibly indicating that she really didn't like this guy. "May or may not have found another one of your countrymen here Daniel." Causing him to widen his eyes in disbelief.

Then Glynda spoke in as well. "As hard as it is to believe Daniel, we have confirmed that our associate did find one of your countrymen as he not only not knew what any of the locations on Remnant were, but he had no idea of the Grimm nor of Aura or Semblance but more importantly." As she brought up her tablet and Daniel was shocked to see the familiar Chimera Weapons. "He has in his hands Chimera technology and knows the history of your country and is a Jewish faith, a religion only found in your world as well."

When she put it like that, there is no mistaking it. Another man from my world has appeared, but I clearly don't know him but from the badge he had he might be from New York from the looks of it. "I-I don't know what to say." My voice struggling to come back up with just those words barely.

Goodwitch's eyes soften as she put down the tablet that had the information and started patting my back to calm me down. I murmured my thanks but I was so engrossed in this. A few seconds, minutes, hours, or even days could have passed before I regained control of my voice again.

"So the reason you brought me here was to inform me of the location and status of another person from my world then Ozpin?" Casually ignoring the fact that I forgot to refer to him as either professor or headmaster. Still, think they would accept it considering my current status.

Ozpin nodded his head. "That is part of the reason why I asked you to come here Daniel." He admitted. "The other reason was to ask you if you desire to meet your fellow countryman and find out how he got here as well." I blinked in surprise, then I smiled.

"I would greatly appreciate that Ozpin." Causing a small smile to appear on his face and if I paid close attention a tiny smile on Goodwitch as well. "By the way, what can you tell me about this friend of yours that found my countryman?"

At that Ozpin started to wince a bit and I could hear a hiss from Goodwitch as well, causing me to sigh. "I'm assuming that judging from the way both of you reacted neither of you two are particularly fond of this friend of yours?" Again, both were a bit surprised by that. "Your wince and her hiss gave you away." I stated causing both to sigh at how perceptive I am.

"Well…you're not wrong about Goodwitch not happy with him." Ozpin started out carefully. "But regardless of that, he is by far one of our most skilled Huntsmen to have ever existed in Remnant Daniel. It is just…well he has a…" Ozpin started to hesitate as Goodwitch took over from there.

"He's a crass, rude, annoying, drunk, spiteful, cynical, arrogant, and never serious all the time." Glynda started on a tangent and went on for about several minutes describing him. Both me and Ozpin felt it was safer to just let it out of her system as he graciously offered me tea, which I accepted and finished by the time she finished ranting. "And a perverted man-whore!" She shouted breathing heavily.

"Better now professor?" I deadpanned at her behavior as she then began to realize that she acted far from the prim and proper teacher that she normally was and blushed heavily and started to mumble a bit before going silent. Yeah, I think I'm going to remember that for as long as I live.

"Well could you at least tell me who this guy is then?" I asked as Ozpin nodded in acceptance at that and to prevent his assistant from feeling anymore embarrassed than she is right now.

"His name is Qrow- "That caused me to widen my eyes as I cut him off and finished his sentence.

"Branwen, uncle of one Ruby Rose and one Yang Xiao Long as well as one of the few active Hunter from Team STRQ, one of the strongest teams to have graduated from Beacon Academy and coincidentally enough where all members were related to one another with Qrow and Raven being siblings, Taiyang first marrying Raven, thus becoming Qrow's brother in law. Then she went missing and eventually marrying again to Summer Rose, thus making both Ruby and Yang half-sisters." I finished as both teachers looked astonished now at how I knew all of that information.

"How do you know all of that Daniel?" Glynda first stated the question a bit slowly as I started to drum my fingers a bit nervously.

"Well you see Yang and Ruby do talk about their uncle and in order to relate further with me did talked about their deceased mom, Summer Rose." I started off while rubbing my head a bit nervously. "Then I decided to do a little bit more research on Summer Rose and Qrow Branwen, and that lead me to finding a photo of the team and a few other interesting bits and details on the database as well."

Now both professors started to look a little bit less surprised now, as they knew Daniel tries to research anything he can when he's not studying or hanging out with his friends in order to have a better understanding of this world. "Well, yes Daniel, you see that Qrow is indeed Miss. Rose's and Miss. Long's uncle…though the idea of that boy being with him does not raise me with confidence that we might find your fellow countryman entirely sane." Ozpin said with a grimace.

Daniel could only nod at that, from what Yang told him, her uncle may be a brilliant fighter but he's freaking crazy whenever it fits his whims. He will be sure to have the poor guy in his mind for prayers.

* * *

Qrow sighed in happiness as he drank down another cup of whisky. Picking up Ben was perhaps the best idea that he had ever done in his entire life besides teaching Ruby how to use her scythe and teaching her his fighting style as well. "Ah things are now going good for me with all this free time." He said with a smirk.

"If you have time to be relaxing then maybe you can assist with the laundry as well you damned Drunk." A young, very annoyed young male voice spoke as Qrow calmly turned to Ben who was fuming red with rage as he is struggling with the bag of panties and bras that Qrow had him clean.

"Oh calm down, will you? This is not the first time you had to do the laundry, is it?" Qrow asked as he took another sip of his whisky.

"Not when I have to clean up after you messes and all the stains off these panties and the bed sheets that you and your companions made!" He said loudly as he finally got outside and dumped all the clothes into the washing bin.

Yeah the place they were currently at right now was rather low tech and had no washing or drying machines. So, for the past three weeks or so Qrow's been dumping all of the tedious work he couldn't bother to do himself. Including cleaning all the panties that his conquests gave to him as gifts.

Needless to say, Ben got really annoyed when he smelt like he's been rubbing the women all over and quite embarrassed as well.

"Oh come on! You should be used to it by now, remember the brothel that I dropped you off at and got you laid? You should be thanking me." Qrow complained as Ben started to turn purple with rage.

"YOU HOGTIED ME AND PAID SOME GIRLS TO DO ME AND SAID TO MAKE MY FIRST TIME PLEASANT AND THEN THE TWO GIRLS DRAGGED ME IN AND RODE ME LIKE A DAMNED COWGIRL AND THEN THREE MORE CAME IN!" As he threw a rock at Qrow's face as he easily caught it with no issue.

(Flashback Start)

 _If anyone was watching this scene they would have been disturbed but these people were laughing their asses off though._

 _Why you ask?_

 _Well it was because Qrow was carrying and dragging Ben to one of the rooms where a prostitute was paid to be Ben's first._

 _"_ _Damn it Qrow you let me out of here at once!" Ben tried to retaliate but couldn't due to the sleeping pill that Qrow accidentally gave him but was resisting to the best of his ability._

 _"_ _Come on, I got you your identity and now you need to drop in your V card for your M card now. It's disgraceful to all men." As he continued to drag Ben._

 _"_ _Qrow I swear to the high powers above and below I will kick your ass if you- "Only to be cut off as Qrow kicked opened the room where there were two women in lowcut gown and one was a rather buxom brunette and looked to be in her early twenties and the other looked like the brunette's mother but still quite beautiful as well._

 _"_ _Here's the guy I was talking about, enjoy him ladies." As he gave, a rapidly paling, Ben a wink and kicked him inside and closed the door shut. As he continued to walk, her could hear the loud yelps and shouts as well as the intense moaning coming from that room._

 _*Sniff* "I'm so proud of that boy!" Qrow cried to himself as he ordered six shots of whisky on himself. Only to cry even more when he heard the older brunette shout out._

 _"_ _Hey girls! Me and my daughter are not enough! We could use some more help here and soon enough a redhead, greenhead, and a blonde came in to help the mother daughter duo satisfied Ben._

 _"_ _That boy is going to make whoever he marries a very happy and satisfied woman." Qrow cried out as he drank himself to a stupor now._

(Flashback End)

"Oh yeah." Qrow remembered that night quite well. "That was a very good night in my opinion." He said with a grin as he caught yet another rock speeding towards him courtesy of Ben.

"I hate you so much at times Qrow, endure all of my hate!" Ben snarled at him as he squeezed out a pink thong panty rather strongly. Before gently clipped it onto the drying pan before working on a purple thong this time…and also had a hole, which Ben ignored the implications of.

"Ah you know you care for me too much for you to actually hate me like that little Benny." Qrow calmly and playfully mocked and made fun of. "After all, you do follow my ideas without hesitation at all you know that?" He said casually as he drank another cup of whisky.

"You yelled like a moron before charging off into that herd of Boarbutusks like a moron and I had to come make sure you didn't let any of them escape you idiot!" Ben said annoyingly as he pulled out a rather lacy blue bra and hung that out to dry.

"Do you not know what it means to arrive and kill in style boy?" Qrow demanded as he looked at Ben with annoyance this time. Nobody insults his style and gets away with it.

"Of all the damned things I had said to you since I've met you, all the damned insults I gave. All the wisecrack I threw at your drunk face, this is what annoys you the most about?" Ben asked in annoyed disbelief as he wonder what the hell was up with Qrow at times.

"Damn right I take offense to that Ben! That's my groove and style you are insulting." He said as he combed his hair back with his hand and now looks sober for once. Something that honestly astonished Ben to no end.

"Bring it on you outdated relic!" Ben shouted as he pulled his Bullseye from his back. "I'll kick your ass from today all the way to freaking next week!"

"Oh it is on now punk!" Qrow started to yell as he pulled his weapon from his back and then shifted it into a full-blown sword now.

The two glared at each other then they screamed and went for each other's throats then. The people either wondering what was going, laughing, or parents pushing their little ones away from this brutal fight. As Ben started to choke Qrow with one of the black bras he picked up now.

* * *

"At any rate Daniel that is not the only reason why we called you up here." Ozpin continued on as he broke him out of his prayers for that poor guy. As he raised his eyes at him.

"Oh? Then what was the other thing that you were going to talk to me about then? Or is it about multiple things Headmaster?" As Ozpin nodded to the latter as I shrugged and then just sat still waiting for him to say something which he took the chance to.

"As a result of this unique…situation me and Professor Goodwitch thought it might be prudent to talk and meet the other outsider during the break that is starting tomorrow of course." I nodded at that, it did make sense. Not to mention I did want to get a feel for the other guy myself.

But that did leave one question. "Um no offense Headmaster, but from what Ruby and Yang told me about Qrow. Is that he is always on the move thus would it not be hard to pin his location, much less his general location?" Ozpin nodded at that tidbit of info.

"Yes but before you got here I managed to set up a meeting time with him at one of the villages outside of the Kingdom's territory where they have advanced tech and he agreed to meet with us there in about four days, give or take a day to meet up with him as he will be traveling by foot."

That made sense, so that left one question for that bit. "So is it safe to assume that we will also be going there but this time on a flying transportation and also take the time to survey the village as well?" I asked as both Ozpin and Goodwitch nodded.

"Yes Daniel." And this time Goodwitch was speaking again. "I felt it might be in your best interest to not only stay in the kingdom and learn what you can. But also, learn what you can about the outside villages as well. As a Huntsman, you are also more than likely see multiple villages that you will both defend and rest at." And there was Goodwitch, ever the practical thinker.

"And there was also the other thing that we wish to discuss as well Daniel." Ozpin spoke up, grabbing his attention as he looked at the man straight in the eyes as I focused on everything he had to say now. "We made major progress in the tech caches that you gotten us access to and we manage to understand the usage of fusion energy now."

I nodded at this tidbit piece of information. "We managed to create a replica Scroll made to use this Fusion Energy as its other energy source and needless to say it was a complete success." I smiled at that bit of information. "We have also managed to create the fusion energy reactors and safe to say that we may be seeing the alternative usage to Dust to powering machines in the future."

That left me speechless, they made that much of a discovery and did it in the three months I was here! Granted they were more advanced than my people, had no war pushing them, and they were working with the complete formula as well.

"I see that you have made great discoveries and progress on that field of research but tell me Headmaster. How did you managed to completely built a fusion energy reactor so quickly?" I asked in wonderment as Goodwitch was the one to take it from here, and I noticed that she is smiling right now.

"Well at first it was a bit complicated considering that while few research methods into alternative energy has existed. Not many put much stock due to the reliability that Dust has. But one of our scientists actually made a breakthrough. He said that the Chimera Fusion Reactors were one complete puzzle and that the research we had on that was an unfinished puzzle. So, we basically matched it from there." Glynda finished as I was left a bit in awe at that.

"So the main question we have to ask you Daniel." As Ozpin then spoke up driving my attention towards him again. "Is whether or not you are willing to let some of our other trusted comrades have access to this technology." I was surprised and confused as to what he meant by it. "Technically, since it did fell with you since you got here, that does make you its owner."

I could nod my head in understanding at that. "So the question is." I then spoke up. "Who are the friends that you are willing to trust with this revolutionary technology Headmaster?" I asked quite curiously and a bit tense, I really don't know who will it be for sure after all.

"Well I know of only one friend that comes to mind immediately." Ozpin admitted but then he saw Glynda tightening her grip on the tablet a bit tighter. "But he won't be coming anytime soon till like say the Vytal Festival." He then sighed sadly. "Which is a shame, as James does have access to some of the most advanced tech in the world."

He blinked at that. Wait! Glynda hated him, his name is James, and he hailed from Atlas where most of the advanced technology comes from. "Um Headmaster sir?" I started to ask as he looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Would this friend of yours happen to be a certain Brigadier General James Ironwood now?" Now Ozpin sighed at that.

"Really now, at times you are just too cleaver for me to fool you or not tell you the whole truth." That caused me to smile a bit.

"Just a bit of deductive reasoning is all sir. You see there were a series of novels written by this English guy by the name of Doyle and it is about a detective who uses deductive reasoning to solve his cases." Ah yes, he remembered one of the few times one of the older Minuteman read that to him when he was eleven. They were so much fun.

"At any rate the question for this is, are you willing to trust me to trust James to have access to the fusion generators?" Ozpin asked as Daniel went into deep thought about it, to be fair that kind of tech could help a lot of people. But by the same merit it could also be used against the people as well.

Decisions, decisions, decisions to make. But he then came to a point and a decision now. "I will share the technology with him on a few stipulations." I then spoke up as Ozpin and Glynda nodded.

"First, it needs to be kept secret for multitudes of reasons." They nodded on that finding it to be quite reasonable. "Secondly, every record they have on it has to be in paper or on a separate network where everything has to be entered in manually." They raised their eyes at that. "From what I learn is that computers can be hacked and there is always the chance that even the technology of Atlas can be hacked." They nodded at that finally understanding his reasons. "And finally I wish for my royalties from the invention of the fusion reactors as well." I said calmly as both professors jerked back in surprise. "I do need another way of making money, don't I?"

Both professors then start to lose their surprise as they did find that this did make sense. Daniel did not want to always rely on School Funding. So, he figured this will be the best way to make some money on the side. And maybe, he can take every one of his friends out for an ice cream or something like that.

"Now that we have that done, there is something I do wish to talk to you about Daniel." Glynda spoke up as she helped formalize the three things that Daniel wanted for sharing the tech, which can be updated later. "It is about your Semblance Daniel." As Daniel nodded now.

"What can you tell me about my powers?" Daniel asked somberly now.

Glynda then pulled out a video of the dock battle in which it seems Daniel accelerated to where Blake and Sun were on the ground and pushed them out of the way. "From what you told us and from what we can tell. It is that your powers have limited manipulation over Time itself."

Daniel nodded at that. "But it seems to be a rather draining power of the likes." As Glynda pulled out few more videos showing Daniel trying to use it but after some time become completely exhausted. "Which makes sense as manipulation over that kind of power is rather intensive and also explains why you would have a lot of Aura itself as well."

Daniel nodded at that as he spoke up. "So basically it is similar to Ruby's power for the most part but it is also not the only feature as well from it." As Glynda nodded and showed Daniel in the center of the stage as multiple dummies appeared and threw fake knives at him repeatedly bur surprisingly he dodged all of it. "I can also use it to accelerate part of my mind processing speed as well. Allowing me to see at a slower speed and easily reacting to it."

Glynda nodded as well. "But the main power that seems associated with your semblance is also the riskiest and yet most devastating ability as well." As she pulled out a screen and temporary it showed Daniel there and then vanishing twenty feet away from the place very exhausted now. "It seems that for a moment that you can evolve its power as well. I believe that this is what you called the Fourth Fold correct?"

Daniel nodded at that. "But in return for increased power, you also feel it more draining on you and could possibly affect your life force if you are not careful as well." Daniel nodded and winced internally when he dropped down unconscious when he tried to push himself faster. "From what training we could see happening, it seems you can do the First to Fifth Fold safely but the next three Folds are more draining and that the Ninth one starts to negatively affect you." Glynda pointed out.

Daniel nodded reluctantly as Glynda played a video in which he started convulsing on the ground and cough out blood. As he now actually flinched at the sight as Glynda quickly rushed into to support him in her arms as she then got the medics out and quickly rushed him to the infirmary.

"So I believe that means more training in being able to manipulate and control my Aura then?" As both Professors nodded in agreement. Then he grinned at them. "So when do we start?"

* * *

"Nice work getting us kicked out of that Inn Benny!" Qrow complained as he nursed a nice bruise on his cheek as Ben glared at him angrily.

"Me! You were the one to start destroying everything in the village while I was trying to move the fight to the forest!" Ben retorted back at Qrow quite viciously. As he winced as he then rubbed his jawline in which Qrow's weapons smashed against it with the flat of his blade.

"Oh please, it was all your fault when you started whining like a little kid for doing chores that you are supposed to do. Or are you not mature enough to deal with actual reality now Ben?" Qrow asked mockingly and pretending to cry as he tried to imitate him.

Ben just glared at him heavily. "When I agreed to be taken under your wing I was expected to be trained like a warrior but instead I'm the one stitching up your clothes after every encounter which you jump right in without regard for your life." As he pointed to the repaired lace on his clothes.

"I am also the one carrying all of our gear right now and the fact it weighs a lot is also detrimental and not helping!" As he pointed to the very large backpack that he was currently wearing. "Not to mention you shove all your paperwork onto me and I had to fill out over a hundred forms in triplicates for everything we had to do!" Ben shouted as his eyes twitched at the amount of paperwork that he had to do.

"Not to mention I have to walk into your room to wake you up every day and I either find you boozing it out unconscious, or in the bosom of one or multiple women in your bed!" He blushed as he flashed back to one of the first time Qrow had other partners and the one to answer his knocks was a buxom blonde babe in her birthday suit.

Qrow just scoffed, "Oh Please, everyone has to do that at some point in their lives, I am just basically prepping you for the future of just how mind boring it can to be a Huntsman at times." He said with a smile. "But also so I could get more times with the ladies and drink more booze." He whispered to the other side.

Something that Ben overheard and causing him to twitch very angrily at that. "All. Of. My. Hate. Qrow." Was what he said to the man who pushed it off like it was nothing to worry about at all. As both men continued to antagonize each other without any venom, Qrow then suddenly stopped moving.

His actions caused Ben to slowly go for the gun he had sling to his right side. While Qrow may be immature most of the time. There is no doubt to any of his skills at all. "What is it Qrow? Is it more Grimm ready to die now?" He asked.

As he saw Qrow narrowed his eyes before him. "Worse." Was what Qrow said to him.

Ben frowned at that, what could possibly be worse than some of the Grimm that he had seen in the last month or so with Qrow? There was that damned Grimm that could possess materials and use it against people. Luckily he came with grenades for those kind of situations, till he felt it.

He could sense the cold lurking in, he can feel the blood of the person approaching them, he could sense the killing intent of multiple people surrounding them. Then a black and red orb appear out of nowhere and soon enough a person stepped out of it. And needless to say, this person very much disturbed him so. Despite his lack of fear of death, this one made him very anxious.

It was a woman, that much was sure from the person's figure. She wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. He also took note that an object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the woman's inhuman appearance.

And it seems that Qrow is very much familiar with this woman, if his tightening of his weapon meant anything. He also noted that the woman also carried a ōdachi of sorts, he knew this from among the few Japanese he encountered that were not so hostile and talked to him. Her scabbard though, contains a rotary chamber filled with six types of Dust, the life fuel for everything in Remnant, blades: green, cyan, red, dark blue, purple, and yellow for various usage. He also noted that her sword is built with a trigger built into the hilt and cross-guard rather than the traditional tsuba seen on most Japanese swords.

And then Qrow spoke. "Hello Raven, what the fuck do you want this time?" He spoke with actual venom that surprised Ben, seems like these two have a past of some sort.

Raven then tilted her head in confusion as she then laughed for a bit. A laugh that would have sounded quite musical to others, but to Ben it just made him more tense. "What? Am I not allowed to have a simple reunion or talk with my brother and his apprentice."

…Okay now. Qrow and Raven definitely knew each other. As Ben's eyes bulge out of control as he looked at the two quickly. "You can, but you're not. Now how 'bout we get on with it? me and Benny here have something much better to do."

Qrow looked serious now and that made him worried. Which only increased when Raven looked directly at him. "I have rarely seen things that can surprise me, but I remember a clan of warriors that had weapons similar to yours." She said pointing to his Bullseye, making Ben tense up and wonder a bit. "They killed our family multiple times Qrow, you need to hand him over, now." She said with a firm tone.

Whatever she expected Qrow to do or what he expected him to do, he did not expect him to get a smirk now. "Seems that they got what's coming to them, considering that the vast majority of them are murderers and thieves after all." That cause whatever killing intent that Raven had to increase. And for Ben to never give this woman her weapon at all.

"This is not a laughing matter Qrow." She hissed. "I do not know how long these people have been here for, but it has been almost a decade since they appeared. Tales have spoken of men and women carrying a flag of an unknown nation, arriving from nowhere hunting down Grimm and bandits wherever they go. Shouting 'One Riot, One Ranger.' Now they placed a target on our tribe and days passed where more and more of our warriors fell to them." Now that grabbed Ben's interest there.

Appeared out of nowhere? Men and women carrying the symbol of an unknown nation? Shouting 'One Riot, One Ranger?' Slaughtering bandits and Grimm without care? The more and more he heard of them, the more and more they reminded him of the tales of the Rangers that hale from Texas. In the words of the Ranger that his dad met they said.

 _'_ _We Rangers hail from back South, what used to be called Texas. Our heritage stretches back to the days of the Wild West. We learn survival and combat skills in order to go out into the world and have a chance of surviving and making things better.'_

They were by far the most adapt at surviving and moving around. "Even if I gave a damn about our tribe, which I don't. What makes you think that I am going to let Ben here out of my sight." Qrow retorted as he pulled out his giant mechanical blade. "And don't think you got me fooled for a second Raven, I know you well enough that you are going to attack the village for supplies and I have no intention of letting your assholes run it to the ground."

Raven then pulled out a red sword. "You stand alone while behind me stands a family that is our Tribe you fool." She hissed.

"Not alone he does not." I spoke firmly as I pointed my Bullseye at her. "While I generally abhor violence and would rather see siblings make up, I will not compromise the lives of hundreds just so you can use them then discard them."

As soon as he said that, the tension rose like never before as both Qrow and Ben stared down Raven as she did the same to them.

Eventually she stopped and opened a portal behind her and started walking away. But not before looking at Ben in the eyes and stared hard at him. "You are an anomaly, you and those warriors are. We will see each other rather soon child." She spoke before vanishing.

"Well that was certainly a thing." Qrow muttered as I nodded, too tense to even make a retort. "But did you notice what she said though Ben?" As I nodded solemnly.

There were more of my countrymen out there, and they may be one of the more famous forces to survive the aftermath of the Genocidal Conflicts back home.

* * *

Unknown to either Qrow or Ben, a man and his band of soldiers were watching closely as the man narrowed his eyes. As he adjusted his hat and bandana and his spurs jingled like rain drops on water all he could say was. "Well this was certainly interesting." He muttered as he pulled away the scope he had on him.

Seems that woman noticed them and left before they could capture her. "Ranger Walker." A woman's voice called out to him as he looked at Ranger Milly, one of his best trackers. "The trail has gone cold again; we need to leave as there is no way that the woman would invade the village with us around now."

Walker nodded at that. He still cannot believe that he ended up in this new world with his convoy as they walked across the Midwest, but these folks needed Rangers like them. Somebody had to protect the little guys out here.

"I can see that Milly, but we need to return to our camp now, we have been traveling for two weeks and I think I can say for us all that we need our rest." As all the Rangers nodded their assent. They were indeed tired of hunting down Grimm and Bandits along the way.

"Sides." Walker spoke up. "I need to check up on that woman we rescued almost eight years ago. I honestly hope to God that this woman soon wakes up. her daughters will very much miss her." He said that last bit to himself as the rest of the Rangers got on their horses soon enough and started galloping away. Even after eight years she has yet to respond to any external stimulus or move at all.


	17. Intermission 2

Walker was still on his horse with the rest of his party as they passed through the various trees and animals along the way. The entire way there was silent, just the way he preferred it, as he thought about that boy that was with the drunkard of a man or Huntsman. In all honestly, he was legitimately surprised that he saw another one from their world here on Remnant. Walker sighed as he realized that it has been almost nine years since they had arrived here in this new bizarre world.

There were so many things that he had desired to ask that child. What was the status of Earth since the eight years they had left? How many of the human race still remained? How long till the Chimera took over the world completely? All of it personally important to him, but ultimately irrelevant in the long term.

He remembered his first shock and surprise at encountering the creatures here known as Grimm. He was shocked that there were such beings known as Faunus here in this world. He was shocked that he and his band of Rangers ended up in a whole new world. They were damn lucky to have gotten out of there as fast as they did and somehow, they picked up a badly injured woman along the way.

He remembered when they first got into their first village and one of his Rangers snuck around to the library and learned more about this place. Apparently, they landed somewhere close that the locals of this world called the Badlands. It earned its name due to the fact that no one that has entered there has ever come out alive and the fact that it is basically the territory of the Grimm.

There were a whole lot of things for them to learn. During the week, they stayed there, the village was being attacked by bandits and the people were scared. Walker did not tolerate the strong bullying the weak like that. So, he and his band of Rangers did what anyone else would have done and slaughter all of them.

Then he found a purpose that he and his Rangers can undertake while they were here on Remnant. Do what they did back in the days from the Wild West all the way to the days before the Chimera invaded and be the law and protectors that the people can be once more.

And boy did it feel good to do some good old fashioned kick the bad guys' asses so hard they will feel it up to their throat in the years to come. Naturally this brought them into the conflict with that woman in red and black. She and her tribe have been the most troublesome to deal with among all the bandits that he had seen.

He remembered the one time that he had come so close to unleashing a round into her fore head but he also remembered that people here has that forcefield bullshit and other special abilities which allowed her to teleport the fuck away. He was absolutely livid over that one shot being lost to the winds, because of that Aura bullshit these people were able to pull out of their asses so easily.

"Ranger Walker!" A female voice called out to him causing him to blink out of his musings as one of his Rangers called out to him in amusement. "We're here now." She said calmly as she pointed to the mountains that the Rangers made their base at, alongside any stragglers they picked up that wish to join them.

"my thanks Milly." He said as Milly nodded back in response as the Rangers took their time to get up and through the rocky ways through this terrain in which they entered a cave and after some time they saw the light at the end of the tunnel and it revealed the Ranger's new home.

New Austin, a surprisingly thriving community and throughout New Austin he could see the various adults doing their work, ranging from farming to gunsmith work, watch duty, medical duty, and etc. While the children were at the local school in which they can learn. Walker took a deep breath as he breathed in the air of his new home and the look to the clear blue skies above him.

Yeah, he was shocked that the mountain was more like a crater on the inside. Because of that, they have a natural barrier against the Grimm, save for the flying ones, but that is why they have about eight different watch posts on the top to keep an eye for any possible flying Grimm or bandits heading their way.

Soon as the Rangers got to the stables he quickly left his horse in the hand of one of the ranchers there and soon started walking to the clinic that they had set up. It was not easy trying to set a place up but the people they picked up always had something on them and some were very good technicians as well, so that allowed them to build up their little oasis of sorts better.

As soon as he got to the clinic he saw the head physician there, Dr. Ross Grimes. "Doctor." he said calmly as Ross turned to him in surprise but quickly started to smile as he saw who it was.

"Ranger! I assumed that you were going to be gone for a couple more days, or did something change already?" The good doctor asked happily as Walker just smiled back at him. Ross was one of the first people that they had found and saved in the aftermath of a Bandit attack and he stick with them since then.

Which was good, considering that Ross is a very proficient medical professional that allowed them to help save many more lives in the years to come since their arrival. "Something did change Doctor, our target managed to escape our grasp once again, so we called it quits."

The doctor nodded in understanding, there has been only one target that has been able to escape their sights and it was that woman in red. "I see, but I am also assuming that you are here to see our only patient in a coma right now as well?" Walker nodded sadly.

"Aye, it wouldn't feel right if I did not make the effort to check up on her. I was the one who may have helped save her from those really weird Grimm, but ultimately I could not save her from falling into a coma." He said with weariness as he started to feel the years finally take hit on him.

Dr. Grimes nodded once more. "In that case, you may take your time checking up on her, but do remember that there is still a visiting time period still." He reminded Walker as he nodded before setting off to go to the room that held the comatose woman.

When he got in all he could here was the steady beeping sounds of whatever machines that she had been hooked up to. The woman looked vastly different from what she used to look about eight years ago, she now had long hair reaching to the back of her head, her skin no longer pale because of her natural skin color but because she is sick now. Not to mention she did grow a bit over the years feeding off the nutrient tubes through her mouth. So, she was about five foot eleven now.

Walker sighed as he just sat there looking at the woman who was comatose right now. "Sorry that me and my Rangers could not make it there in time to aid you when you most needed it." He said once again. He doesn't know why he keeps repeating it, but it was the only thing that he could do every time he visited her. "If only me and my Rangers gotten there faster, we might have been able to help you out better than what you deserve right now." This went on during the entire time he was there and soon he made sure to check to time and saw that he only had a few minutes left.

Walker sighed once more as he did his prayers for her hoping that God will be able to wake this woman up from her coma and soon started to leave. But not before checking that her outfit has been fully restored and kept in mint condition since then. "Well everything is good here now, hope you wake up soon ma'am." He tilted his hat towards her and left soon enough. He was curious as to what happened to the remains of her weapons now. Probably doesn't matter anymore now.

* * *

"Hey babe, you sure you don't want to go out for a night out of town now?" A somewhat drunk flirt said as he tried and failed to hit on Natasha who looked back at him with indifference.

"Not interested and I have my own man, so I would appreciate it if you piss off now you, lousy sot." She said coldly as the drunken man started shiver a bit and even though he was very much drunk right now. His survival instincts still worked and he soon stumbled away as Natasha sighed in annoyance.

Been about three months since she got here and this was the only bar that served alcohol to minors like her. She snorted at that, where she was from, if you were old enough to kill, you were old enough to drink. Ah how she missed being back in America at times, they had great vodka back home, which this Godforsaken place does not have a single drop of.

"You know I still don't know why you brought me out here Natasha, even though I should be the one who's doing the inviting and all." A certain white haired woman said next to her. Said woman was Winter Schnee, and she was not in her typical Atlas uniform but in a white dress that many would have seen back on the singers in jazz bars in the days.

Mind you Natasha was not in her typical winter outfit either, she wore a low cut black dress that hung a bit tightly onto her body, which allowed all of her body's strong points to be shown a bit and revealing her generous figure to most. And she was wearing her hair up in a ponytail and actually bothered to put on lipstick which highlighted her natural beauty. This woman needed no makeup!

Natasha sighed at what Winter said. "I brought you out here because I wanted possibly one of my few friends that I have made to learn how to actually take it easy and learn how to unwind a bit so you don't get stressed out so easily Ice Queen." Natasha said causally.

Winter then glared at her. "I don't know why you are calling me that but please for the love of all that is sacred and if you wish to not end up a mess do not call me that ever again." That caused her to look at her in confusion now. 'Being called an Ice Queen is insulting to her?' Natasha thought.

"I call you that because your name is Winter and you always dress up in white and blue and your Semblance looks a lot like ice constructs, so the first thing I thought was that you could be called Ice Queen, or is it not to your liking?" Natasha asked curiously as Winter then looked down on her bottle of beer and looked as though she was arguing with herself before she finally sighed.

"No, it is a good nickname." Winter admitted. "But more often than not, it is more used as an insult for me, you are perhaps the first person that I know that actually uses the nickname as a compliment of sorts." Winter said as she took another sip as Natasha understood her issue about the whole name thing.

"I see." Natasha said as she took another shot of her beer with ease enjoying the soothing apple like texture that this beer had. "You know the main reason I brought you out here was because you needed a break and to lighten up as well." Natasha commented on as Winter started to protest a bit.

"That's absurd Natasha! I am an Atlas Specialist and I am perfectly fine in being able to watch over myself to the point where I can easily not get stressed out over the amount of work I have." Winter retorted as Natasha started to stare deadpan at her without any trouble.

"Really? Or do I have to remind you about what happened in the public bath for women again Winter?" That caused Winter to sputter out and turned bright red when she was trying to think of something to say. It would be embarrassing for most women to live through but Natasha just found it to be kind of funny and sad when all things were said and done.

(Flashback Start)

 _Natasha sighed in joy as she poured the basin of hot water over her body. Who would have thought that Atlas has something like this that was so convenient and easy to access? Apparently for Specialists like Winter and her, it was a minor luxury for them to have. She shuddered at that, if this was a minor luxury than what was an actual luxury for these people?_

 _"First time in a public bath of sorts Natasha?" Causing said woman to turn around and show Winter Schnee in as well, with a towel covering her body and her hair finally let loose showing that she had quite the sparkling hair. "Can't say I blame you for that. Luxuries such as these are not that commonplace after all."_

 _Natasha shrugged. "Where we come from hot water is a bit of a luxury more often than used in mostly shower format or in small basins to help conserve hot water." That was kind of true, hot water was something that many would die for back when the Chimera were causing a Global Freeze. "I must admit that it feels a bit weird to have all this hot water out and about."_

 _Winter nodded at that. "I guess for you such luxuries most make you feel out of place huh?" Winter said as she removed her towel and folded up and then soon stepped into the hot bath and sighed in relief. "But you do have to admit that they are not that bad to have in all honesty, they do help you relax when you have a long day in the office, no?" Winter said with a smirk._

 _Natasha nodded at that as she then started to get into the hot bath with Winter as well feeling all of her tension leave her like it was nothing now. "Have to admit. This is the good stuff once in a while or so." She said with a smile as she laid her head back on the bath and put the towel on her face. "Wish I had something like this in my apartment."_

 _"Indeed." Winter said and then Natasha felt something hitting her chest as she removed the towel to show Winter's face on her chest as she then sighed. "Natasha your breasts are so full and squishy, what do you eat to get these?"_

 _Natasha raised her eyes as this was something that Winter never ever did or reacted. "I eat my share of veggies you know?" As she then started to twitch her eyes as Winter started to grope them a bit now. "Can you please stop doing that? You're making this weird." She deadpanned._

 _"No, mommy I don't want to let you go, you make me feel comfortable." Winter cooed as she rubbed her face into Natasha's breasts even further causing said woman to feel even more annoyed now. "I did all my homework for six straight days and without rest or break in between, so I think I deserve this mommy." Winter continued to say without difficulties._

 _Natasha's eyes twitched in annoyance now. 'That's it! I am so going to demand that Ironwood give her a break and then get her pissed drunk so she have to sleep in and never bother me like this ever again!' She thought furiously to herself as Winter continued to rub her face into her bust._

 _"Ah mommy, you didn't have to get me anything to drink now." As Winter made a gulping sound and soon in Natasha's mind a record soon screeched and shatter quite impressively and she started to grit her teeth now._

 _Natasha then attacked her neck causing Winter to let go and then soon she grabbed her head and then shoved it into the hot water. "DON'T YOU EVER SUCK ON MY TEAT EVER AGAIN WINTER!" She roared furiously. "NOW BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL AND DROWN FOR ME!" As she started to laugh a bit manically as Winter struggled to get up._

(Flashback End)

"By the way Winter, if you ever do that again, I am going to snap your neck in a 360-degree angle so slowly that stories will be spread at how your end came to be so painful." Natasha commented on as she took another sip of her bottle of beer as Winter looked bright red now. "That or I will do something to make sure that no one will ever take you seriously as the cold-hearted Specialist that scares everyone."

"I swear on my honor and pride that nothing will ever happen like that again! Just please don't drown me again!" Winter said quickly as she gulped and shivered a bit in fear at how furious Natasha was when she did that. Also, the closest time she ever came to dying at all in her career.

Natasha just narrowed her eyes at her. "Good, now drink up because this is all on you now." Natasha said as she gulped down her bottle of beer and then ordered whisky and a shot glass as well. "Now drink up." She said as she poured her a glass of whisky which Winter hesitantly took and drank.

It was at some point later on Winter got pissed drunk and Natasha was easily able to hold her liquor decided to record her drunken antics just in case for blackmail and found it pragmatic to do so when Winter once again attacked her breasts while she was drunk while she dropped her on her couch in her apartment.

It was also with much confusion on Ironwood's part when he later received a video of Winter acting like a moron and was utterly baffled by how Winter acted. But he kept that bit to himself.

Winter could no longer look at Natasha straight in the face for a couple of weeks when she finally remembered what she did while she was drunk and deeply regretted trying to outdrink Natasha that one time. "Russians have livers made of iron." Natasha said proudly.

* * *

"Really?! You mean my uncle somehow found another one from your world Daniel?" Ruby asked excitedly as she bounced up and down around Daniel as he chuckled as he packed another pair of socks away into his duffle bag. "Got any idea of what he's like? How old is he? What is his favorite kind of weapon? What kind of weapons he has? Or what's his favorite way to clean weapons?" Ruby continued to yammer on for a bit as Daniel pulled out his weapons to bring.

Then he put up a finger to shush Ruby. "Hush Red Roses, you are being kind of loud right about now." Daniel gently chided her for causing her to pout at how he was treating her like a little kid. "Now then to answer your question, no, 16, don't know, no idea, and how would I know what is his favorite way to clean a weapon Roses?" He asked questionably.

As he then picked up a Carbine, a shotgun, two magnums, and a marksman rifle. Then he nodded as he attached those weapons on their magnetic hold and smiled happily. "From what I can tell you are quite excited to meet him aren't you?" Ruby noted as Daniel pulled out several ammo belts now.

Of course, I am Ruby, I mean I thought that me and LD were the only ones here but imagine to my surprise that there's indeed a third man from my home. It is something that I believe only God could have provided." Daniel commented as he then said that part reverence.

Ruby hummed a bit, to be fair she doesn't really know anyone that close or lost anybody close to her for a long time, well besides her mother. And there was something that she did wanted to ask. "Hey Daniel?" She said as Daniel turned to her. "Besides LD, who was in the Minutemen that you could have considered to be your greatest friend?" She asked a bit curiously.

Daniel paused and then got into a thinking position and then about three seconds later he came to an answer. "Well there was always Natasha Romanov, she can arguably be one of my best friends and greatest comrade in the Minutemen." Now that got Ruby perked, she was curious about whether or not Daniel did know any females, as Blake was sort of interested in him right now.

"Natasha, even before we met already had a reputation already from the fact that she is without doubt one of our greatest marksmen, or in her case woman, who already slain many Chimera." Daniel first started off as Ruby listened intensely. "She was also to be a Lone Wolf refusing to let anyone drag her down or actually work with anyone, and it was just my luck that I got assigned to work with her." Then he frowned a bit. "Woman didn't like me from day one and always tried her hardest to leave me behind or just ignore me, but I kept on trying regardless." He said without any issue. "Then one day, we were sent on a mission to scout out for Chimera patrols and soon after we finished our scouting Natasha at the time, was already ahead of me but I got surrounded by Chimera Hybrids and she left me there to fend for myself." He said as Ruby gasped at that.

"But if she did that, then how could you two possibly become friends at all?!" Ruby shouted with anger, as while she and Weiss did not get along she would never do something so heartless like that to her ever. Daniel just shrugged it off a bit too easily for her liking.

"Like I said, Natasha back then was a woman who did not care who you were, if you somehow prove to be an inconvenience then she will just leave, she also expects the same for her to be done as well." That silenced Ruby's rage and made her more confused. "At any rate while I was off fighting a Chimera Hybrid squad. Natasha just went on without me till she got attacked by her own units of Chimera, only they were Chameleon units and so they could stealth around her. So, she had to fight those off and as soon as I finished off the last hybrid, I raced towards where Natasha was and already she got her leg broken when a Chameleon Chimera attacked her from behind and then with my intervention I managed to save her and surprise her at the same time." Ruby was a bit in awe at what he did. "Then after the Chimera were dealt with, I picked her up and place her on my back and started to bring her back to base." Then he smiled. "The entire time I was doing that, she was completely flabbergasted by what I did and honestly did not know what to say about my actions. It was only when we almost got there that she asked me that question." Daniel said as he looked back to the memories.

(Flashback start)

 _"Why?" was the only thing that a wounded Natasha could ask Daniel who was carrying him as Daniel looked back in confusion._

 _"Why what?" He asked a bit curiously._

 _"After everything I did and everything I did to abandon you and left you for dead, you still decided to save me and then went out of your way to carry me back to base when you could have easily just abandon me to death. So why did you save me Daniel?"_

 _As Daniel continued to walk and carry her he was thinking about it and then he came to an answer. "Do I need a reason for helping out my comrade?" He said it earnestly as that caught Natasha off guard._

 _"…Huh?" Was about the only thing that Natasha could say at the moment._

 _"Do I really need a reason to help out my comrades?" Daniel repeated once again. "Natasha, even if you did leave to fight for myself, it would never be good on my conscious if I simply abandon you. Regardless of everything you may have done, that still does not change the fact that you are my comrade, so why would I need to aid you?" Was all that Daniel could say to the Russian female._

 _At first there was nothing but the sound of crunching leaves and gravel as Daniel made his way to the base with Natasha in tow. "I'm sorry." Natasha suddenly whispered causing Daniel to widen his eyes as he looked back to see the regretful way that Natasha's eyes have turned. "I was being rude and selfish and if it wasn't for you I would be a corpse right now. So, I am sorry for the way I acted."_

 _Daniel was honestly shocked that Natasha actually apologized to him, but then he started to smile. 'Maybe this friendship is not as lost as I hoped after all.' He thought. "I will forgive you, but on one condition." He said._

 _Natasha sighed as much as she would rather not, her pride and honor demanded that she did so. "And what would that be Daniel?" she said as all she could think was. 'Please don't let it be anything perverted for the love of God!'_

 _"I wish to become your friend Natasha." Was all Daniel said causing said woman to jerk up in surprise. "While I did save I also desire to become actual friends with you, do you think we can become friends then Natasha?" He asked with a smile._

 _At first Natasha was surprised as hell, but then her face started to become a massive grin as she then started to laugh. "Ha! Of course, I will become your friend Daniel! Becoming friends after such an event is something easy to do after all." She said rather cheerfully._

 _Daniel smiled at the fact that he now made a new friend from Natasha. "Then let me introduce myself again, Hello, I am Daniel Marks, pleased to meet you miss?"_

 _"Natasha." Was what she said but this time with a radiant smile. "Natasha Romanov, and it is a great pleasure to meet you as well Daniel Marks."_

(Flashback end)

"And that, dear Ruby was how I became friends with Natasha." I said proudly as Ruby looked awed by what I said and done. "Needless to say, the rest was history as me, Natasha, and LD became a team and worked quite well together in the years to come."

"That's so COOL!" Ruby squealed as she twirled around. "That may have been a more painful partnership than I had with Weiss but the way you two became friends is so awesome!" Ruby squealed once more as she got widened eyes when she saw the Chimera Weaponry that Daniel had at and resisted the urge to squeal once more. "Say can I take a look at those weaponry Daniel?" Ruby asked while giving out the best kind of puppy dog eyes she ever could to him.

Daniel chuckled a bit as he saw Ruby pawing at him with an absolutely adorable expression. 'Just like what Jenny use to do.' He thought to himself before purging that thought away from his mind. "Sure, you may take a look." That caused Ruby to squeal in joy. "But only one weapon Ruby." That caused to stop squealing and then to suddenly start pouting, causing him to chuckle a bit once more.

"Fine then." Ruby said. "I actually want to take a look at your Bullseye, it has a tracking feature that is rather unique and totally interesting." Ruby then got a gleam in her eyes when Daniel pulled out his Bullseye and soon Ruby started to fawn over its specs and the like. Daniel quickly went back to packing and found his armor has been updated and ready for use once again.

"Oh, yeah Ruby, there's something I need to ask you." Daniel spoke up as Ruby stopped her momentary fawning to pay attention to what Daniel had to say. "I need you to aid Jaune in dodging live fire rounds and the like and you can use my Bullseye to train him if you accept." Causing Ruby's eyes to widen.

As she then sped up to him with an adorable look on her face, the same kind of look that most kids get when they are told Christmas is coming sooner rather than later. "So, in exchange for teaching Jaune to dodge live fire you will let me use your Bullseye?" She said it a bit quietly as Daniel nodded at that. "Yes! I will totally aid Jaune in training then!"

As Ruby went back to looking over the Bullseye Daniel could only think one thing. 'Oh, you better step up now Jaune, because I got a hell of a marksman to train you while I am doing my own thing.' He thought rather mischievously now.

* * *

"Okay Qrow, I liked to think that we are allies with the same goal of helping out people when we can cause it is the duty of those with powers to protect those without powers."

"Ben…. put down your gun now please."

"I mean, heck the fact that you were the first to find me, all I could think of that it must be a miracle that allowed me to find a warrior and courageous man that was so willing to help me get adjusted here."

"Ben, this is not necessary for you to do at all, okay? Just put down the gun and get me away from the cliff."

"Not to mention the fact that you even had the kindness to take me under your wings and guidance and from that, I assumed that you were a great man that could help me whether the oncoming storm or not."

"Seriously, Ben this is starting to get straining on my fingers, so give me my weapon and we can talk this out normally."

"But imagine my disillusionment that I faced when it turned out that you rather spend most of your time drinking away and banging just about anything that is female and can move and for time being I thought that is just your way of coping with things for the most part."

"Ben, you are taking this out of context, so please let me get out of now."

And by that time, I thought that was going to be the worst thing that I was probably going have to go through, but imagine to my bitter disappointment that somehow you dragged me into your antics as well and all I could do was take a massive blow to be my honor and gentleman code when you hogtied me to get laid at that brothel in the one town."

"…You're still furious about that? Come on Ben, what kind of guy doesn't want to get laid like that and with so many beauties for your graduation into adulthood?"

"Then you had me clean up after all your messes since then, from me washing all the garments from the ladies of your conquests, to the mattresses you left stains on, to the damned couches, to walls, and even of the freaking Roof! How the hell did you even do it that far up?"

"To be fair, I have been quite the ladies' man since I have entered Beacon Academy with a few conquests here and there Ben."

"But the last couple of days have been rather stressing you know? Me, getting into a fist fight with you over your complete lack of responsibility. Me, getting introduced to your somewhat crazed sister who apparently leads a tribe of bandits doing God knows what to villages and people. Admittingly though she is kind of, if not very intriguing in my personal opinion."

"Wait what was that last one?"

"And the next thing I know is that there possibly more of my countrymen out here and they may be some of the most well-known forces where I hail from and now you told me that you scheduled an appointment to meet with the headmaster of your old academy and is bringing in his own countryman of mine and you didn't bother to tell me till two days after the call?"

"To be fair…I think I was piss drunk that night. Now wait just a minute here, young man! What did you say about finding my sister intriguing?"

"And now you decided to tell me now that we were supposed to meet them in about three days and we are far behind and we had to waste an additional two hours at that damned inn so you can get it on with the waitresses from the bar across instead of doing what we needed to do?" Ben snarled at this point.

As currently Qrow was tied up to a tree branch that currently had nothing under it but nothing as it was on the edge of a cliff and Qrow could not do anything as he would risk breaking the branch and Ben also has his weapon trained on him.

Qrow could only chuckle rather weakly at this point. "Better to be informed then never informed then Benny?" He said with a weak but hopeful smile. Time went on forever in drunk's mind, but for someone like Ben, it went for about two minutes before he sighed heavily now.

"You have damn better be on top of situations like these next time Qrow, else I would not be so forgiving of such careless mistakes." Ben warned Qrow as he quickly brought the man back onto solid ground giving great relief to the Huntsman now as he breathed heavily.

"By the way Qrow." Ben spoke after some time, getting the Huntsman's attention. "Do you know anything about the countryman that we are going to meet soon?" Ben asked a bit curiously now.

Qrow thought about it for a minute before he replied. "Guy's a Minuteman from what I'm told." That caused Ben's eyes to widen, Minutemen were groups formed by groups of citizens that were able to discern the dangers of the Chimera long before they had invaded and were all skilled and trained in their respective fields. "Guy is also about seventeen years old, so you might have someone to relate with." Qrow also pointed out but Ben was not sure about that. Some, if not many people have pointed out that he is very…unique for lack of a better world in world views of sorts.

"Also, his name is Daniel Marks." Qrow finished as Ben tasted the name of Daniel. 'One who will be judged by God.' How interesting. He certainly looks forward to meeting Daniel regardless, whether or not he likes him.


	18. Intermission 3

It has been nearly three months since Hound and its cohorts have arrived into this strange new world that they called Remnant. At first, they were in a position that forced them to struggle to survive every day, but now though? Now, they were strong, they had more numbers and they were even able to make Hybrids out of the subspecies of humans here and they proved to be far more reactive than just regular human Hybrids. Hound could not help but grin at how fast they were starting to grow and how much better their position is right now.

They have gained so much information about the planet they had landed on, Remnant it seems that this world was called. There were these infernal creatures that they called Grimm, creatures that when not encountered were surprisingly tough to fight off but given enough time. They could easily defeat any of them with the right amount of planning and natural advantages.

But more importantly than that, was the fact that there was indeed a large settlement of humans and subspecies humans living in a settlement that while it was quite a while away from them. It would be the perfect place for them to show the residents of this world of just how terrifying the soldiers of Chimera can be. And their Pet was surely making great progress with digging through day by day and soon they will be able to launch their surprise attack on the kingdom of Vale, as the locals called it.

All they have to do was wait for the time being. As soon as Hound finished looking over the reports on the Chimera here thus far. Hound soon left and picked up the unique blade that the subspecies human has dropped. Needless to say, Hound found the blade to be rather fascinating in both looks and usage. The work that has gone into this blade is certainly there in the way that this blade looked as though it was folded many times then compressed into a single sheet of metal.

It also had to admire the way that the sword could effortlessly cut just about everything that Hound has seen so far. So, with that said, Hound started practicing an aggressive offensive style of fighting that Hound could use in conjecture with this blade. This blade was perfect for someone like Hound. Hound could smell the blood of this blade and it told Hound a lot about what the former user was like as a person and needless to say Hound was somewhat interested still.

Such a fascinating weapon for that subspecies being to have carried, it only made Hound think even more about what kind of weapons would the locals have here on this world. It was clear to Hound that these people were much more advanced than the humans on Earth, but they were not as plentiful to offset that too. Perhaps they were advanced as they were due to the fact that the Grimm forced humanity and the subspecies to adapt so they won't die at the hands of the Grimm then.

It mattered little to one such as the Hound, the Hound is well aware of the danger of human potential. They were the ones to stop their massive fleet and brought about their end, even when the odds were against them. For that alone, they will always have the Hound's grudging respect for surviving odds that would have break even the most fearsome of warriors so thoroughly as such. Truly the Human race is not to be underestimated as such.

Then one of the Steelheads came in and delivered Hound the report for the progress on the tunnel and what Hound read so far was rather annoying and frustrating in all honesty. One of the walls that the giant spider broke through was infested with an annoyingly high number of Grimm. Currently most of the Hybrids were dealing with them rather easily while the rest of the Hybrids made the right choice to continue on focusing on directing the giant spider to human settlement now.

The Hound snorted a bit, the Grimm were a minor inconvenience at this point. If the Grimm had any of their pack leaders or some of the larger ones appeared, then it might have been interested in fighting it then. But so far there were only the large bear like creatures, the giant horse with wings, the Grimm that could possess stones and the like, a large wolf like monster, some giant birds, a scorpion like monster, some two-headed snake monster, an elephant like thing, and even a giant gorilla monster of sorts. Now those Grimm were fun to fight in Hound's opinion, especially the one that could possess elements of the land and use it against them so easily.

But the ones that were basically cannon fodder were basically just being obnoxious, they simply had to get involved with them trying to leave fear on the human settlement now. Perhaps it is time for the Grimm underground to learn just who it was they were messing with now. The Hound quickly put away the red sword into its waist as Hound then picked up a Brute Minigun and an Atomizer. That should be good for teaching those stupid Grimm who not to mess with.

As the Hound walked through their expanded base, Hound could see a lot of their technology incorporated from human technology from the villages they raid and destroyed along the way. As well as seeing all the bodies that they captured and were modified into different strains of the Chimera for them to use. Hound simply smiled ferally at that. Soon they will be back to near battalion strength and would soon be at a point where they could stand to lose more than the Grim that they kept around.

Hound also noted the vehicles they had managed to build and refurbished for their uses were also looking perfect for war. And now that their giant pet was no longer being a guard dog, they replaced the spider with more than a dozen Hellfire Turrets and a few Stalkers for added measure. Hound soon grinned viciously as he got closer and closer to where the Grimm were. A battle was soon to be had and they were on top of the food chain as it were as Hound soon got to the entrance for where the battle was taking place.

* * *

Daniel just casually checked the time on his Scroll as he stayed seated on the bench where he was reading the books he downloaded on his Scroll before he left Vale. It has been nearly two days since they arrived here and now he, Ozpin, and Glynda were waiting patiently for the other duo to arrive. But it would take some time so Glynda and Ozpin have been spending their time at the local café to drink their coffee and tea.

Whereas he decided to read some of the literature that Remnant had to offer. As soon as he finished The Four Maidens, he would get started on Ninjas of Love, recommended to him by Blake. He wondered if Ninjas of Love was a romance novel of sorts, but when he asked Yang about it she just started laughing at him before walking off, Ruby had no idea of the contents of the book, Weiss was just as confused as him, and the rest of his friends were either like Yang, or Ruby, or somehow blushing a lot for some reason.

He shrugged at that, maybe the book was really good and people thought it would be best to read it on his own without giving any form of spoilers. He was going to start reading on it anyways, considering that he just finished the story on The Four Maidens. He had to admit, that story was rather intriguing to read, as he never thought of the wizard being so grateful that he granted them power.

It wouldn't be the first thing on his mind to give as a gift for cheering the wizard up, but hey; different cultures and perspectives he guessed. After all, the Greeks had Divine Beings for the Seasons as well as many other cultures did. Oh well, might as well get started on Ninjas of Love; he wondered what kind of story is this about.

(Several hours later)

I quickly put down my Scroll as I finally finished reading through it and I just covered my face with my hand hoping to God that nobody saw how red my face became. That…was possibly…the most intense…novel, I had ever read. It was…intriguing…to read such a... story like that.

He should probably leave a reminder on his Scroll to glare at Blake for introducing him to such a novel like that. I know that it was so wrong to read it but for the life of me I could not just find it in my heart to just stop reading the story. The way that Ryu went out of his way and invaded the Sacred Temple of the Dragon's Heart to save his loved one, Momiji had me deeply enthralled.

A tale of two childhood friends who both suffered losses and then over the years became closer and closer only to have their love challenged by the Dark Lord Shredder and then Ryu having to compromise his values and morality for her sake time and time again. Good Lord, that was a worthwhile story to have read.

Then all of a sudden, he started to hear loud yelling coming from the entrance of the village and he turned his attention to it in confusion. And what he saw made his widen his eyes in realization as he saw a man that looked very similar to the Ruby and Yang's uncle, and a young kid that looked dressed up in a Union American Civil War outfit and he saw the only weapons that could have only come from the Chimera. It seems that they have finally arrived, he should go ahead and tell Ozpin and Glynda about this. As he got up and headed for the café.

* * *

"Finally!" Ben muttered. "We're here in this village now." He said happily as he glared at Qrow who looked rather smug now. "Which would have been quicker if you didn't have to have a quickie with that waitress back at that bar we passed by." He hissed to him angrily.

Qrow just snorted at that as he just casually waved off whatever Ben said. "Oh please, Ben! As if I could possibly deny that maiden a time spent with me!" He pointed to himself and did a little bit of flourish. "I! The epitome of what it means to be the Ladies' Man." He ended rather dramatically as Ben just rolled his eyes and continued walking into town, now sick of arguing with Qrow for the time being. With Qrow quickly following him as soon as he discovered that he was not listening to him. Now that they arrived here, all they had to do was find the contacts that desired to meet with him.

Then he paused when he saw a trio approaching him and he instantly recognized one of the weapons that the trio was carrying, a carbine. Now that he looked closer he admits that they look somewhat different from most people here who dressed rather simply. The one in the middle was a man in an emerald green suit with silver hair, a pair of shades, and holding a cane while…drinking a cup of coffee? Another was a woman a white blouse, skirt, leggings, boots, a rider crop on her side, wearing glasses, and had blonde hair held up in a bun, while wearing something like a cape, and was glaring at…Qrow?

And the last one had his main attention as he had the weapon that he noticed to be only of American make as he saw him and took a closer look. He was pretty tall, almost at six feet and he had scruffy black hair and chocolate brown eyes and three scar marks across his nose to the innermost part of both his cheeks. He was also wearing a pair of boots, with brown fatigue pants, black t-shirt, and an armored vest covering his body, with black fingerless gloves, and a belt holding some kind of unique Chimera gadget of sorts.

"Oz!" Qrow suddenly shouted out a bit cheerfully. "I brought the kid with me here and there's your kid as well." He said rather nonchalantly as both me and the other one ignored him and just settled for staring each other.

I could feel it, this Daniel was not one to be trifled with so easily, I can sense his firm spirit as he can with mine. We know that we did not belong here, it was simply too alien for us, we weren't heroes, we were killers and we both accepted that long ago.

Either way we walked up to each other and shook hands. "Hello, I am Daniel Marks from the Baltimore Minutemen Branch, pleased to meet you." Daniel soon spoke.

I nodded as well. "A pleasure, I am Benjamin Kahol Lochem of the New York Minutemen Branch." He nodded at that. "It seems we have a lot to talk about." I said as Qrow was soon talking a bit intensely with the other adults.

Daniel nodded at that. "Indeed, we do Benjamin." He said rather politely. "Indeed, we do."

* * *

Soon all three adults went inside the café to talk as both Daniel and Ben got comfortable on their benches. "I must say, this quite the pleasant surprise to see another American Minuteman here on this new world." Daniel said with a smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to see anyone but Qrow, but it is also nice to see another American for once." Reclining on the bench, cracking his neck with a sigh, "I can only hope things are going good in New York."

Daniel nodded at that. "I would not worry about our fellow Americans in New York, it is where the Chimera met their downfall and Joseph himself brought the Remnants to aid them and they were rebuilding the Statue of Liberty last I heard." He consoled.

Ben frowned as his lips pressed into a thin line, "Last you heard? Man, they finished that two weeks ago. How many days went by when you first came here?"

Daniel blinked at that. "I was here for more than four months by my estimate." He then frowned as well. "You?"

"I'd say like a few weeks... I'm not sure because Qrow preoccupies my mind with his bullshit. I mean he's a nice guy most of the time but he can be really inconsiderate and stupid at times." Ben shrugged a bit helplessly at that.

Daniel nodded. "Believe me, I heard the stories from his nieces Ruby and Yang." He said, but then frowned at a certain detail now. "So, it seems that we arrived here at different times then it seems." He muttered.

"Yes, very different. I was scavenging around, looking for some usable Chimera tech that could be converted to security tech. I pushed some metal aside and poof, I'm in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, killing Grimm then all of the sudden Qrow shows up." Ben explained.

Daniel nodded at that. "I was part of the extermination campaign to eliminate any of the remaining Chimera Outposts when I got separated from my team and soon got surrounded and decided to go off with a bang." He said while making a Boom gesture. "Then I ended up in one of the local forests and was soon found by two teams of kids and the two adults you see in there." He said pointing to Glynda and Ozpin.

"Huh, that sounds incredibly lucky." Ben noted as he then remembered something else. "Now if I remember correctly Ruby and Yang were on those teams?" Daniel nodded. "Qrow will sometimes go on whole rants about how his nieces are the best thing to ever happen to them and how proud he is about them getting into Beacon. Though he never showed me any pictures for some reason, do you have one?" He asked curiously.

Daniel nodded as he took out his Scroll and showed Ben his friends that he made and he finally found one photo that showed Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and him all holding up fun poses while Weiss did her best to look 'Fabulous', Blake being stealthy, Yang holding two victory signs with a wide grin, Ruby who was hugging Daniel with puppy dog eyes, as Daniel looked on smiling petting her head. Jaune and Pyrrha being close and somewhat red, Nora with a massive grin and holding out a plate full of pancakes, while Ren was wearing a Chef's smock and looking tired but amused, Coco just lowered her shades, Velvet just smiling with her ears held high, Fox just crossing his arms, and Yatsuhashi in a masculine gesture.

"So, Red and Yellow are his nieces?" Daniel nodded at that. "Huh. They're pretty, are the blonde boy and red haired one dating?" He asked curiously.

Daniel just sighed at that. "No, they are not, it's more like Blonde Boy is being foolishly dense and Red Haired Girl is too nervous to admit it, even though everyone can see it. Even I could see it and that was just me being there for a week." He said in annoyance.

Ben chuckled with his hands behind his head, "That schmuck has no idea what he is missing out on, I mean she's beautiful and he does not realize it! That should be a crime to not notice."

Daniel nodded. "I know, right?" He said as he laughed a bit at that. "Thing is, she had her eyes on him since the day they met." He said with a grin. "And he still doesn't get why she keeps doing everything she can to be close to him."

Ben puts his hand over his heart, "Ugh, that amount of obliviousness is killing me." He groaned.

Daniel then mockingly put his hands on his head in mock concern. "Don't worry, someday the boy will learn to grow another neuron in that empty head of his." He mockingly consoled.

Maybe he needs to be smacked over the head with something heavy?" Ben suggested.

Daniel sadly shook his head at that. "Tried shooting him down with the Bullseye, making him walk through a makeshift minefield, smash him hard with my fists, 'accidentally' dropped my rocket locker on him, and more." He said without any remorse. "And that kid's more stubborn than a damned cockroach."

"That bad eh? Maybe then the issue needs to be resolved with the girl then? Make her fix this problem." Ben thought up.

Daniel shook his head. "The girl is really bad at socializing." He explained. "Something about being a famous top tier Tourney Fighter and the poor girl is far too shy to even admit it." He said with a sigh. "Wish that Fraud could fucking see it." He muttered underneath his breath.

"Fraud?" Ben asked curiously.

Daniel sighed. "Blonde faked his transcripts to get into the school." He explained. "All so he can become a hero." He said though in his mind there was a bit of bitterness and contempt.

"Eh, sounds like a stupid thing to do, then again I lied about my age to join with the Union Militia, all to serve the country. I kind of did the same thing." Ben shrugged a bit.

Daniel snorted. "At least you were doing it to serve the country. The blonde did it to get glory and to become a hero and get all the ladies." He said with derision. "Idiot didn't even tell his parents or family of where he is or let them know." He said with annoyance.

"Heheh, imagine my Father's and older brother's reaction when I showed up, they nearly tore my head off going, 'Damnit boy, the Hell are you thinking signing up and going into war for?' Shit, I did it thinking it would be for the glory of the Republic, not for its very survival." Ben reminisced about his family for a bit.

Daniel shook his head. "Wouldn't know that feeling." He commented, grabbing Ben's attention on that. "So, what were your family like?" Daniel then asked in curiosity.

Ben took a pause to remember his family before he started to talk about them.

"We lived on a farm, about seventy miles away from New York city. Eventually our little farm turned into an enclave of refugees that made food stuffs for the Union and Confederate uniform wearing militia men, my father joined them because he had previous experience in the Great War. My father, Sampson Lochem, wasn't a harsh man but he was somewhat stern, I guess he was just concerned about me and my siblings. Zara, my mother is a kind but worrying woman, she begged us not to go on a mission to support the Gray unit known as Lee's Finest, she had a bad premonition about it. She ended up being right." He said with a sigh.

"Adara Abramovich was a survivor from Poland, she was my mother's first cousin from her step father's side of the family, she holds a grudge against the Russians, Tsarist and Communist, because of the way they raided her home village for supplies. She taught all the children and young adults how to defend the farm." He then went a bit more into details on.

"I have two siblings, a boy Mathew, and a girl Abigail. Both are little balls of energy they are." He said with a fond smile.

"My eldest brother, Eleazar was a dashing young man, his wife was about to give birth to twins before the three of us had to go support Lee's Finest in a fight with the Chimera. We went head on into the thick of it all like good shock troopers, but my father and brother both fell and I had to leave to regroup with our forces. I didn't leave them though, I tied their remains together and crawled with them behind me for a good ten miles of blood from both races, occasionally having to stop so I was not found by death squads." He said a bit sadly.

Daniel took a pause to absorb what he had said before he nodded in thanks to Ben. "Thank you for telling me about your family." He said, then he sighed. "The Chimera just keeps on tearing apart many families without care." He said remembering having to comfort many young orphans that the Minutemen picked up who lost their family.

"That they do. But I managed to make it back, clean, and bury my father and brother. It sucks a lot that I am here because now the only Lochem man back home is eight. I can only imagine the sort of hell my mother has just descended into. My Aunt must be in control of things right now, the Russians made her experience a similar thing so she might be alright, though I'd think she'll want to kick my tuchus to the moon for not saying goodbye in the least." He took the time to pause but then shrugged. "Eh, they will figure things out."

Daniel nodded at that. "Aye, your aunt sounds like tough woman for sure." He commented. "I doubt they would have much trouble with Chimera now that they are on the losing side and on full retreat now. Besides, the leaders of the Minutemen were planning on sending more aid to New York to help take down that tower and help the people there, last I heard before I vanished." He stated.

"Yeah, a bunch of Grays and Blues were about to march up there when I left, singing songs and doing those Rebel yells, heheh, got to love the good ole boys." Then he remembered something. "Say is Yang's father a blonde because when I met her mother she had black hair." He asked.

Daniel blinked in surprise before he looked very serious. "Yes, Yang's father is a blonde, but more importantly you met Yang's birth mother?" He asked in concern. "How in God's name did you meet her? Last I heard from Yang was that she vanished over seventeen years ago."

"Heheh, funny story... Qrow and I got kicked out of the village because we got into a fight, I strangled him with a bra, he punched me, I punched him... yeah. Well when we were on the outskirts Raven shows up demanding that I come with her because her 'family' or group of bandits were apparently being picked off by Texas Rangers of all things." He said before seeing the shocked look on Daniel's face. "I know, right? She thought I could be used as some sort of leverage against them. But she decided to leave before she and Qrow got into a fight. She's... interesting." He stated.

Daniel paused trying to comprehend that for a minute. "You mean to tell me that the Texas fucking Rangers are here and that she is already aware of how unique we are?" He asked in befuddlement. "Wait just a minute, how do you even know that the Rangers are here? For that matter, Raven is a bandit leader?" He asked in shock.

Ben shrugged. "Qrow said she was. Also, some of the Grays came from Texas with several Rangers to start making militia special forces for each state." He stated.

Daniel nodded. "Okay now that we know that possibly some of the greatest forces from America are here, I need to tell you that another Minuteman ended up here as well." He said.

"Oh good, think we'd get away with starting an American colony here? Just joking." As Ben laughed for a bit.

"Doubt it, now tell me everything you know about Raven." He said. "Such a woman would not have simply just given up on chasing you just because she felt like it."

Ben shrugged. "I don't know, Qrow didn't say much even after he got plastered. I know she has this aura of malicious intent, she cares about this bandit group like she's Capone or something, very brooding and evil looking. Something must've scared her off because it looked like she was going to fight us." He said that last bit in confusion.

Daniel narrowed his eyes on that. "Did you happen to hear anything unusual or see anything glinting a while away Ben?" He asked.

Ben shook his head in disagreement "No, but she was definitely looking behind us." He stated with complete assurance.

Daniel took the time to think for a while or so, before he paused and came to a solution. "From what I know about Rangers, is that they rarely let their prey get away." He explained. "Maybe Raven sensed them and were behind you guys far away and knew that encounter was a lost battle." He theorized.

"Perhaps, it was already lost because I was about ready to shoot the bitch. But I think Qrow would've killed me, I think he deep down still cares about his sister." Ben said with a soft tone.

Daniel shrugged. "Makes sense, but I think we should go inside and tell the teachers and drunk about this. This is somewhat urgent now." He said as Ben nodded as they walked towards the café.

Something went off and soon a blinding flash hit them causing them to recoil in shock as both struggled to see and hear anything and soon saw men kidnapping the three adults and running off.

Damn it." Daniel snarled. "Someone kidnapped them." As he then saw Ben reading a note on the ground. "What is it?" He asked.

"Really now?" Ben muttered. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she wants a date with me, I'm flattered, really I am. but I think I'm too young for her." He commented on.

Daniel frowned after hearing that knowing exactly who it is. "Does the note have a place for your 'date?'" He asked while raising his fingers up in a quoting motion for the 'date' now.

"Forever Fall?" Ben said in confusion.

Daniel nodded at that. "I know where that is." He said as he then pressed the button on his belt and then soon additional ammo came out for Ben's weapons, surprising him. "Come on, seems like we got a long walk ahead of us and we need to be as prepared as we can." Daniel said as Ben nodded.

Soon they got ready and as the duo were about to head out Daniel paused and looked at the entrance. "You know, one of my colleges had a saying for this." He said as Ben raised his eyebrows. "Time to nut up, or shut up!" He said with a vicious grin with Ben sporting an equally vicious grin as they headed off to save their guardians of sorts now.

* * *

The mercenaries were doing practically doing nothing around waiting for the kid to appear for whatever reason that their employer had. One of them snorted in derision as he remembered how they got stuck in this job.

That damned Bandit Woman had them all at gunpoint or at the edge of the blade and threatened to have them killed or live and be paid quite generously for their efforts. "Frost." One of them men called out to said man who snorted early on. "You sure that we should be doing this? I mean these two are the top dog at Beacon Academy and the other one is a renowned Huntsman." He pointed out.

Frost just stared before replying. "We don't really have a choice for that matter Vert, even if we were held hostage against our will. Once we accept the job, is no no turning back unless our employer betrayed us." He said as some of the mercs nodded.

"Besides, no one would hire us if we went back against our rep and it would insult the pride of Praying Mantis as well." Frost added in as more men nodded. Praying Mantis, that was their name. they were all composed of ex-soldiers who had to take medical discharge or just to leave due to other circumstances. Most of them weren't really the thugs of sorts, they just wanted freedom to move around for the most part.

To be fair, none of them had anything against Hunters as well, they took care some of the bigger issues for them with ease and allow them to focus on the mission before them. So, it honestly left a bad taste in most of their mouths that they are doing this.

They only got the experienced Hunters mainly because they put enough knock out juice inside their drinks and knocked them out with that flashbang soon enough. Nothing but luck there.

Then their scout reported back. "Frost, the target is approaching us now." She said as Frost nodded and picked up his customized Machine Gun that fired explosive Dust rounds. As their target approached with his arms raised, Frost pointed his gun at him.

"Get down on your knees and keep your arms up and we won't have any trouble." Frost ordered as the kid started to get down on his knees as two of mercenaries approached him with their guns raised at the kid's head.

"Sorry to be doing this brat." One of them muttered. "Kidnapping isn't our favorite gig." He explained as the kid just kept calm for the most part. But then all of a sudden, he smirked now and started laughing. That pushed everyone on edge now.

"What so funny kid?" Frost snarled at the kid who stared at him with amusement now, before he spoke. "Tell me, what do you know about wolves?" He asked causing all of them to look in confusion as one of the mercenary started to speak up.

"Canines that evolve to just be a bunch of lone animals to kill other animals for resources. It's where the term lone wolf comes from." The mercenary said as the other started to agree with the mercenary. The kids just grinned widely and shook his head.

"That's bullshit." He stated. "Wolves are always seen in packs and are never alone but they are highly protective of their family as well. And want to know something interesting?" He asked as the mercenaries could not help but pay a bit close attention to him. "They never hunt alone." He whispered as a bullet hit straight into the skulls of the two mercenaries holding the kid down as he quickly rolled behind a tree as bullets started to fill the air causing most of the mercenaries scattered.

"Sniper! We got a fucking sniper out here!" Frost yelled as he laid suppression fire on where the kid was as their target was shooting back with twin revolvers now.

(Far Way from the fight.)

Daniel sighed as he looked into his Deadeye and looked deep into the scope and sniped one of the targets down and soon switched to its secondary fire to see the crates that the mercenaries were using and shot it down causing a massive explosion as it occurred near a team of them and all of them were writhing in pain.

He smirked as he found the teachers and the drunk tied up and unconscious and safe and far away from the battle. He then focused on some of the Mercenaries that were going to give Ben a hard time and sniped those guys down. "Like shooting fish in a barrel." He muttered as he sniped another mercenary down.

(Back to the fight focused on Ben now.)

Ben stayed hidden behind the rock he got behind and as soon as he saw the flashing light from Daniel's laser sight telling him that he could move out now. He grinned and started to get up and aimed his revolvers at the thugs before him and shot all that he saw before his eyes one by one without any hesitation.

He shot one hiding behind a tree in his face, another on top of the cliffs with an explosive charge to the chest, two shots for the thug in front of him trying to crawl away, and more and more died to him as he just kept gunning them all down till the more heavily armored one with what appears to be a machine gun started firing at him and he quickly got into to cover to dodge the explosive rounds heading his way and knew he needed to move.

He started to make his move as he finished reloading and he feinted to the left, causing the shooter to turn his attention there when in reality, he went right. He started to shooting the big gun causing it to jam and then explode knocking the guy back against the rock and he could have sworn he heard something snapped.

Then he quickly picked up one of the assault rifles that the mercenaries had and continued to push on through with sheer guts and determination to save the hostages. He quickly gunned down every mercenary he saw without hesitation.

He shot several more in his way and just as he was about to be done with them someone slammed him from the side causing Ben to grunt as he looked up to see it was the mercenary with the machine gun, now looking quite pissed off as he started slugging him in the face as Ben quickly raised his arms to protect himself now.

"I am going to make your end painful you damned brat!" The heavily armored man AKA Frost said to Ben. "Going to kill you for my subordinates!" He shouted as Ben barely grabbed both arms and pushed them to the side to headbutt Frost painfully and as he recoiled got out from under him and started to punch back as well.

Frost started retaliating as he grabbed his arm as Ben attempted to punch him then pulled him in and headbutted him. Causing Ben to stumble for a bit as Frost ran up and raised his right leg for a sweeping kick causing Ben to grunt out as he fell down and Ben rolled away as Frost continued to try and smash his head in with his boots.

And just as Ben hit a rock preventing him from rolling away even further. Frost tried to smash him with all his force which Ben tried to slow down by grabbing his boot and trying to keep it away and he strained to keep the boot from getting any closer to him to keep himself from dying. Then Ben twisted Frost's leg causing him to lose his balance and soon he was on top of Frost now.

Then Frost's arms stretched out and wrapped his hands around Ben's neck causing him to choke as he started going down slowly and slowly as Ben was gasping for breath as Frost slowly got up with rage in his eyes before all of a sudden, his head exploded causing him to lose his arm strength and fall back down giving Ben some much needed time to breath.

Ben quickly got away as he breathed heavily looking at the headless corpse and knowing who just saved his butt he nodded his head in thanks. With several flashes of light telling him that he understood what he was nodding for.

Ben sighed as he then searched for the professors and his idiotic drunk and found them all tied up constantly inhaling chloroform. "This was going to be a long day." He muttered, he just knew it. Nothing ever goes simply for him ever.

This might actually be because of Qrow, after all that moron did say he had a power than causes misfortune to happen around people regardless of who they are.

* * *

"Well that was certainly quite the surprising first meet." Daniel commented as he, Ozpin, and Glynda left soon enough. Though both adults had a sweat drop when he said that, surprising was certainly the understatement of the year.

Though Ben was offered to join Beacon as a student, he politely refused the offer seeing as Qrow needed 'adult supervision and aid.' Ben decided to say with him for the time being. Such a shame that he wasn't going with them. But hey, now Oz and Glynda are now aware of the Texas Rangers and what they heard was somewhat impressive to them.

Daniel smirked as he looked at the photo that he took with Ben and it showed the two of them holding up a salute the way the military did back in the days when America still breathed. 'Either way, I made a new comrade.' Daniel thought pleasantly.


	19. Hiatus! Rewrite pending!

It has recently come to my attention that my story is getting shitty for some of you readers and I apologize for that. So in response I am going to work on redoing my whole story so that you the readers can like it better. Sorry for the crappy writing.

Also I will remove this notice after a day and will leave an update for when the story is finished going through the rewrite then.


End file.
